


【已授翻】A Change of Perspective

by BlackTea_LN



Series: Perspective [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit Mystery Science Theater 3000, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Holmes and Watson think Sherlock and John are idiots, Idiots in Love, Jealous John, M/M, Meta, Mix of ACD Canon and BBC Canon, Mutual Pining, My Meta, Other People's Meta, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea_LN/pseuds/BlackTea_LN
Summary: 【观影体】2015年福尔摩斯和华生如何观看2015年夏洛克和约翰的“白痴”行为，来了解他们之间的关系。“两个人都对DVD的发现感到不寒而栗。莫里亚蒂-自小时候就痴迷于夏洛克-显然是从他们第一次见面开始就在拍摄它们。难以想象他怎么获得某些镜头的。然后，他不仅拍摄了这些画面，还创作了该死的配乐和主题曲，并将其变成了令人毛骨悚然的电视剧：他们的生活，一部电视剧。”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Perspective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869385
Kudos: 18





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 根据 **[Goddess_of_the_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Night/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Night)** 的 **[A Change of Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275184/chapters/12173513)** 所翻译  
> 喜欢的话去原文留个kudo❤吧
> 
> 夏洛克和约翰是BBC人设  
> 福尔摩斯和华生是现代版ACD人设

有一种理论认为，无论什么东西丢失或放错地方(比如你的钥匙) ，它都会被传送到在不同的维度中的同一个地方。如果它没有被移动，过一段时间它就会回到原来的维度，这就是为什么你可以在你已经找过的地方找到一些东西，它会突然出现在那里。这个概念对于如果物体从现场移动会发生什么有点含糊，但人们普遍认为这是物品永远消失的原因。

“夏洛克，你把 DVD怎么了? ”约翰沮丧地问道，仍然环顾着起居室。

“我为什么要碰它们呢? ”浴室里传来愤怒的回答，“你知道它们让我很不爽。”

“是的，他们 _就该_ 让你不爽，它们是该死的跟踪狂录像。但如果我们搞丢这个案子的证据，我们的律师会杀了我们的。”

两个人一想到发现 DVD就不寒而栗。莫里亚蒂从小就痴迷于夏洛克，显然从他们第一次见面开始就一直在拍摄他们。难以想象他怎么获得某些镜头的。然后，他不仅把他们拍了下来，而且还配上该死的的BGM和主题曲，把它们变成了某种令人毛骨悚然的电视剧。 _他们的生活_ ，一部电视剧。

这些视频分成独立的三季，在夏洛克和政府最终抓到莫里亚蒂之后，他们发现了这些视频。这让夏洛克避免了可能的自杀式任务，也避免了离开约翰，但是情感上的代价是什么呢？玛丽被指控为莫里亚蒂的同谋，孩子是他的，不是约翰的。因此，一个全新的单身汉约翰回到了221B，但是，还是同样的问题: 代价是什么？

夏洛克终于走出浴室，来到客厅，“他们不像是原来的那些人，他们也不是完全不称职。”

约翰瞪了他一眼，“是的，但这仍然是证据，搞丢了也不是件好事。你能帮我找找吗? ”

夏洛克痛苦地叹了口气，“我最后一次看到他们的时候，他们还在咖啡桌上。”

“不是吧，夏洛克，那是我第一眼去看的地方。”

“听着，对不起，”约翰让自己冷静下来，“只是我们一个小时后要和律师见面，并被要求把这些东西带回去。”

他们继续寻找光盘，但没有成功，半小时后他们不情愿地去面对斥责。

——————

与此同时，华生在另一个2015年的空间里，手里拿着乐购的购物袋回到了221B。

把杂货摆好后，他泡了一杯茶，然后走向沙发去看报纸。三叠印有“夏洛克”字样的 DVD 盒吸引了他的眼球，让他惊讶地扬起眉毛。

“福尔摩斯，” 他知道那个人在洗手间里，他朝着洗手间喊道 “这些到底是什么? ”他一边问，一边从那堆东西中拿起最上面的第一张DVD来检查。这似乎是一部官方发布的电视剧，他们的相片印在正面和背面。

他们的照片稍有不同。夏洛克看起来有着一头乱蓬蓬的卷发，而福尔摩斯会用一些护发产品来让它们服服帖帖。而约翰看起来胡子刮得很干净，而他自己则因为几天没刮胡子而留着浓密的胡子。但除此之外，两者的相似之处令人吃惊。

“隔着这么远的地方，我真的应该知道你指的是什么吗? ”福尔摩斯回过头满嘴牙膏对着他喊道。

华生重重地叹了口气: “这些 DVD上面有你的名字。”

“什么? ”不清晰的回答传了过来，然后是流水的声音。

当另一个人进来时，华生正全神贯注地阅读盒子背面，两条眉毛疑惑地皱在一起。

“你在说什么? ”福尔摩斯问道，他的愤怒中带着困惑的气息。

华生只是把头和手臂转向他，这样当他看完背面同时他就能看到正面。

“那 _是_ 什么? ”福尔摩斯略带惊恐地问道。

“这看起来像是一个关于我们和我们案子的电视剧，”华生答道，仍然感到难以置信的困惑。

福尔摩斯挪到沙发上坐下，不安地看着这个盒子，“这太荒谬了。”

“没有，”华生拖着元音说，“只是不太可能，也没有意义。”

福尔摩斯从另一个人的手中夺过盒子，华生翻了翻白眼，没有做任何评论，然后伸手去拿下一个盒子。他们默默地看了很长时间，然后又开始讲话。

华生毫无礼仪地倒在沙发上，迷惑地无精打采地坐着，脑子里也无法理解这种情况。

“福尔摩斯，这 _是_ 什么? ”他鹦鹉学舌般悄悄地问道。

“我不知道，”他回答道，听起来同样不安。

“我们...”华生开口了，但是在继续说话之前他不得不花点时间来呼吸和吞咽，“看看这些DVD？”

福尔摩斯震惊地转向他，“看看 _它们_? ”

华生转过身防御性地瞪着他，“好吧，为什么不呢？还有什么比观察证据更好的方法来了解情况呢? ”

福尔摩斯低下头，沉思着，然后回答道: “如果...天哪，这听起来太白痴了。”

“什么? ”华生催促道。

福尔摩斯轻蔑地瞅了他一眼，“ _我不敢相信你会让我听起来像个疯子_ ” ，然后说: “如果这改变了未来呢? ”

华生坚持了整整三秒钟，然后开始放声大笑。

“华生，”他略带尴尬地提醒另一个人，让他慢慢地缓过气来。

“对不起，但是，”他又笑了起来，脸上挂着坚定的微笑，“你刚才是不是说看这些DVD会扰乱时空连续性? ”他说完，看起来好像世界上没有什么比这更有趣了。

“这有什么好笑的? ”福尔摩斯为自己辩护，困惑地问道。

“因为，”他仍然咯咯地笑着，但他们之间的距离越来越少了，“这听起来太科幻了，你的大脑根本不会去考虑，就是这样。”

“爱因斯坦理论 _不是_ 科幻小说。”

“我知道，我知道，”华生终于完全平静下来，看着第三个案例的背面，“这说明它是在2014年发布的，这已经发生了。它不能改变过去，不是吗? ”他认真地说完。

福尔摩斯只是盯着他看了几秒钟，然后回答道: “我不知道。”

他们相互对视，然后看 DVD。

“嗯，我说我们看它们。你不好奇吗? ”华生问道。

“我当然是，但是...”他犹豫道。

“我们随时都可以停下来。”

“我觉得这些可能就是你那些著名的临终遗言，”福尔摩斯开玩笑说。

华生笑着说: “一定要出名才会发生这种事。

福尔摩斯指着DVD说，“你可能就是。”

伴随着这种不祥的想法，华生把第一张 DVD 放进播放器，他们坐下来，体验一种他们完全没有准备过的经历。


	2. 粉色的研究

第一集开始得十分突兀，约翰在他的卧室里做了一个噩梦。两个人都畏缩了，对于华生，因为这提醒了他这在过去是多么可怕和频繁地发生，对于福尔摩斯，因为——虽然他清楚地知道他的PTSD在过去比现在更糟糕——他从来没有见过这样的描述。

从那开始，事情变得更加诡异。

“主题曲。有一首主题曲，”福尔摩斯毫无必要地指出。

“嗯，这是一部电视剧，不是吗? ”

“你不觉得奇怪吗? 我的意思是，那个男人看起来 _就像_ 是剃光了胡子的你。”

“我...的确”他承认，“我仍然不明白这是什么。这是一部类似纪录片的片子吗？这是基于我的博客？ ”

“我的印象是，我们正在看着这些DVD，寻找答案。”

主题曲结束，案件开始。

“ _血字的研究_ ，我想你是这么叫它的。”福尔摩斯傲慢地说道，华生对此只是翻了翻白眼。然而，一分钟后，福尔摩斯继续愤怒地问道: “ _粉色_ 的研究？什么，难道红色太老成了吗？字母太多了？你认为他们会意识到粉红色和红色不是同义词吗? ”

（译者：这里的红色是scarlet，而粉色是pink，所以…）

华生从这种爆发中获得了隐藏的乐趣，看着福尔摩斯如何和往常一般贬低他给他们的案件报道的任何标题。

“这是如此扭曲，”华生说，在一个场景的结尾，熟悉雷斯垂德和多诺万正在举行关于杀手的新闻发布会。福尔摩斯只是哼了一声以示同意。

“哦，是的，马鞭实验，”福尔摩斯亲切地笑道，“为以后的案子提供了很多有用的信息，就像这次一样。”

华生笑了“你还用你的马鞭数据处理过什么案子? ”

福尔摩斯的微笑变成了顽皮的傻笑，“还没有。”

他们相视而笑，直到场景改变，他们看着夏洛克和约翰的第一次见面的情形在他们眼前展开。这是一个不可思议的描述，精确地展现了他们第一次见面的过程，迈克·斯坦福，圣巴茨，以及所有的一切。

华生在沙发上又一次不自在地挪动了一下身子，一种被监视的怪异感觉爬到了他的身上: “福尔摩斯，这到底是什么? ”

“我仍然不知道，”他承认，他的不安也明显增加。

“他们是怎么知道的? 他们怎么可能...”他无法继续这个可怕的想法，但福尔摩斯拾起了它。

“每个细节都对得上吗? ”

这个问题没有答案，所以他们只是惊慌失措地看着，好几分钟没有说话。

“你没让我叫你夏洛克，”华生看着下一幕里约翰下车去221B 见夏洛克。

“我也没要求你叫我‘福尔摩斯’ ，只是觉得用我们的姓很自然，不是吗? ”

“十分正确，”他表示同意。

“说真的，‘福尔摩斯和华生’听起来比‘夏洛克和约翰’更高级。”

华生笑着看着他，“我们住在一个女人的公寓里，这个女人自相矛盾地声称不是我们的管家，但每次互动都表现得她像管家那样，我们惊人地有规律地处理尸体，我们大部分的饭菜都是点外卖，你经常就裹着床单在公寓里闲逛。再告诉我一遍，我们有多高级? ”

“老实说，华生，这关乎自尊。”他装出一副傲慢的样子，但是他的一点皮笑肉不笑暴露了他的真面目。

他们看着夏洛克整理公寓后，约翰作出了关于杂乱无章的不客气的评论。他们看着夏洛克庆祝另一起谋杀案——这对福尔摩斯来说并不罕见——然后跳着华尔兹出门。

“丈夫? ! ”华生问道，一脸被冒犯的样子，“为什么哈德森太太认为我们是同性恋? ”

“哈德森太太认为 _夏洛克和约翰_ 是同性恋，”福尔摩斯强调，然后轻描淡写地补充道，“我们的哈德森太太只是这么想，但从来没有说出来。”

“什么? 她真的这么想? ”他看起来真的被吓到了。

福尔摩斯睿智地点点头，向电视机方向点头示意，“从第一天开始，就像这样描述。”

“该死的，”他抱怨着，拒绝再说下去。

他们看到夏洛克一到犯罪现场就关于多诺万和安德森的推论时都笑了，但是福尔摩斯倒抽了一口凉气。

“那栋楼...那个房间。”

“他们是怎么进入真正的谋杀现场拍摄真正的谋杀的? ”华生问道，但是他知道——就像之前的几次一样——没有答案。

“夏洛克把他留在了犯罪现场? ”华生替约翰生气地问道。

他们观看的时间越长，就越容易与银幕上的角色脱离关系; 有足够的差异来成功地做到这件事。

“你认为 _我_ 很坏，”福尔摩斯回答。

他们看着约翰一瘸一拐地去找出租车，电话铃声在他经过时响起。当一辆黑色轿车停下来要带约翰去见麦克罗夫特时，华生忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。

“至少迈克罗夫特和我们的一样喜欢神秘。”

“我并不坚持要保持神秘，”门口传来一个傲慢的、有点冒犯的回答。

两个人都惊讶地转过身来，因为他们已经完全沉浸在电视剧中，以至于没有听到他进来。

“我希望我错了，希望你不会屈服于观看这些 DVD 的诱惑，”迈克罗夫特一边接着说，一边抓起 DVD 遥控器，暂停播放约翰和另一个迈克罗夫特在仓库里谈话的那一集，以确保他们全神贯注。

“你知道他们? ”华生震惊地问道。

“我们在你们的房屋内发现了严重的干扰，我们的监控告诉了我们需要知道的信息。”

“你们发现了干扰？怎么做到的？” 华生继续问，然而福尔摩斯对此消息似乎并不感到意外。

“政府有自己的办法，”迈克罗夫特含糊其辞地说道。

“某种阴谋? ”

“哦，不是那样的。别这么平庸，华生，你不是这样的人，”他带着一种真正失望的神情说道。

这句话打断了他的提问，出乎意料的赞扬让他措手不及。

“ DVD是从哪里来的? ”福尔摩斯问道。

迈克罗夫特叹了口气，然后把福尔摩斯的椅子转向他们，坐了下来，“据我们所知，他们来自另一个2015年。”

“对不起，一个什么? ”华生问道。

“有证据——提醒你一下，有很好的保护——证明同时存在着多个维度，在不同的点上彼此分支。”

“好吧，让我们假设你的科幻故事是真的，”福尔摩斯说道。

“它是，”迈克罗夫特冷静地断言。

“你是在告诉我们，这些是来自... ... 另一个维度的另一个版本的我们? ”

“就我所收集到的信息来看，这只是他们那个时代莫里亚蒂案件中的一小部分证据，而这个案件的一部分是关于他跟踪他们的福尔摩斯的。”

两人都对莫里亚蒂的记忆以及因为他而经历的所有苦难感到畏惧。

“他还活着吗? ”福尔摩斯惊恐地问道。

“是的，他还活着。”

“但我们的已经死了，不是吗? ”华生战战兢兢地问道。

“毫无疑问，”两位福尔摩斯兄弟一前一后地回答，华生如释重负地点了点头。

“现在，我知道这对你们两个都没什么影响，但我不能容忍你们继续看这些 DVD，”迈克罗夫特站起身来，理了理衣服。

“你是对的: 这没什么影响，”福尔摩斯肯定道。

华生只是翻了翻眼睛，合情合理地问道: “这是为什么呢? ”

迈克罗夫特在门口转过身来，无法抗拒一丝戏剧性的感觉: “你不知道这会怎样改变事情。”

说完他就走了，留下福尔摩斯和华生在笑之前迷惑地交换了一下眼神。

“那么，我们继续好吗? ”华生同意后，福尔摩斯一边抓起遥控器，一边按着播放键。

他们饶有兴趣地看着约翰拒绝帮助迈克罗夫特，夏洛克的亲哥哥也加入了暗示他们可能是同性恋的行列，安西娅公然拒绝了约翰在车里的调情。当约翰进入221B 时，华生又说话了。

“啊哈! 夏洛克已经戒烟了，你为什么就不能戒掉呢? ”

“他在皮肤上贴了大量尼古丁贴片，这显然是不健康的做法。你想让我试试吗? ”

“请一次只打一个补丁，”华生告诫道。

“那就是断断续续的香烟了，”他得意地笑了笑，华生只是半心半意地瞪了他一眼。

他们看到约翰似乎第一次与他们都认为是真正的夏洛克对话，他古怪的要求，让约翰发短信给一个杀人犯而没有任何解释。

“约翰甚至都没有问夏洛克，为什么? ”福尔摩斯好奇地问道，视线没有离开电视机。

“如果说他和我有什么相似之处的话，那就是从他们相遇的那一刻起，他就信任夏洛克。”

福尔摩斯震惊地看了华生一眼，然后转回电视机，沉思道: “嗯。”

然后是安吉洛餐厅的场景。

“为什么每个人都在暗示他们是同性恋? ”华生问道，脸颊因为间接的尴尬而有点红润。

“也许他们 _是的_ ，”福尔摩斯说，看上去完全不为所动。

**“你有男朋友吗？顺便说一句，我并不介意。”**

**“这我知道。” “那么，你有男朋友了。”**

**“没有。”**

**“好的。懂了。你无牵无挂。像我一样。好吧。”**

**“约翰，我想你有必要了解，我视工作为归属，虽然我很感谢你的好意，我真的不寻找任何...”**

**“不，不，我不是这意思，别误会。”**

华生呻吟着，双手捂着脸。眼睁睁地看着自己在20分钟内被两个人——一个男人和一个女人——彻底拒绝，实在是太尴尬了。男性碰巧也是他最好的朋友，事实上，在他们的友谊过程中慢慢地爱上了这一点并没有让他观看这一幕变得更容易。

福尔摩斯只是瞥了一眼华生，忍不住嘲笑他对这一场景的反应，感到有点得意。说实话，他也像夏洛克一样认为自己已经嫁给了工作，但是随着时间的推移，他发现华生变得更加重要。如果他必须爱上某个人，那么除了他以外，没有别的选择，真的，而且他知道这一点就很满足了。

镜头迅速转移到坐在地址外面的出租车上，华生终于露出了他的脸。

“好吧，至少我们没有经历那些，”他轻松地说，羞怯地笑着看着身边的朋友。

“有点侥幸”福尔摩斯微笑着答应道。

他们喜欢看描写追逐出租车的场景，他们回到221B 时的笑声，然后是假的缉毒行动。

“你也为我挺身而出，”他平静地说。

“当然，”华生平静地回答，好像答案很明显，他们都没有看对方一眼。

“我们刚认识。”

“但是看看我们已经经历的一切，你在这么短的时间里改变了我的生活。这可能不像我们——你看夏洛克蓬乱的头发和约翰娃娃脸——但这也很接近我们刚开始那样。”

福尔摩斯转过头来看着华生的脸，但华生没有回应，只是一直盯着屏幕。他们看着夏洛克问约翰，如果他死了他会说什么，真诚的——如果事后很快——后悔的眼神，夏洛克在解释他的发现时贬低了整个房间的人，然后他跟着凶手走出了公寓，没有对任何人说一句暗号。

“我仍然不能相信你没有告诉我就跟着他，”华生说，这个场景和他们经历的完全一样。

“我再次郑重声明: 我们才刚刚见面。我还不能完全确定我能信任你，或者你有多想参与进来。”

“是的，但是...”

“嘘，”福尔摩斯打断了他的话，他感觉到正在播放的事情有些不同，但是他还不能确切地说出来。

出租车司机开车送他们去学校，但他却是用枪指着福尔摩斯。然后瓶子出现了。

福尔摩斯义愤填膺地问道: “一颗好药丸，一颗坏药丸，就像《公主新娘》里那样摆放着? ”

“难道他不是只有一个好药丸和一个坏药丸在一个罐子里，并强迫你选择一个? ”华生问道，绞尽脑汁想起他后来在博客上分享的细节。

“是的，没有这样的技巧，他只是希望命运能保护他。以前很多次都奏效了，我很高兴你来帮我。”

“嗯，自从你离开我之后，我完全不知道发生了什么事，我只知道我不能让你吃那颗药。”

“有时候我确实会想，”福尔摩斯小声说道，不知道为什么他要承认，“是哪个药丸，如果那天晚上我死了。”

他们停顿了很长时间，看着这一幕结束，然后华生用自己的低语承认: “我也是。”

他们用轻松的心情观看了最后一幕，夏洛克和约翰以同样的方式互动，对着犯罪现场傻笑等等。

当结尾字幕滚动时，它们都在舒展身体。

“如果这真的是案件中跟踪狂的证据，那就意味着所有这些镜头都是真实的，而不是演出来的，”福尔摩斯皱着眉头说，这表明他正试图解开一个谜题。

“是的，”华生表示同意。

“那为什么会有制作职员名单，要把它当成合法的电视节目那样呢？”

“这”过了一会华生说道“可能莫里亚蒂是想把它作为一个整体卖掉，或者认为这样做不会引起怀疑。”

“这家伙就是个彻头彻尾的疯子，我感觉非常幸运他不再是我们生活中的一个因素”

“同意，可怜的夏洛克和约翰” 他带着真诚的怜悯说道。

沉默了几分钟后，夏洛克拿起遥控器，长叹一声，选择了下一集。


	3. 盲眼银行家

“好吧，但是如果这是跟踪狂的镜头，那么为什么这些客户和随机路人并不是夏洛克和约翰的常客呢? ”华生问道。

“这是个好问题......只是莫里亚蒂创作过程的一部分? ”

“天啊，他真是个怪人! ”

“嗯，是的，”福尔摩斯哼哼着表示同意。

“哦， _盲眼银行家_ ？这个一点都不 _有趣_ 。还有，他不太喜欢被提到塞巴斯蒂安的存在，”华生哀叹道。塞巴斯蒂安的傲慢态度和对福尔摩斯的鄙视总是使他心烦意乱。就像他现在做的一样，因为他们正在观看“情节”的演出。

“他总是有点混蛋，”福尔摩斯傻笑着说。

他们静静地看着事情的发展，直到夏洛克和约翰到达凡·孔的住所。

“夏洛克有点像个演员，就像你一样，” 华生嘲笑夏洛克的行为举止突然改变，他通过一个邻居和受害者说话，自己进入了大楼。

“显然，”福尔摩斯嗤之以鼻，“这是工作中一个非常重要的部分。”

他们一边继续观看，一边努力打发无聊。然后，约翰正在面试手术室的工作。

“天啊，”福尔摩斯厌恶地说，“那么，约翰会和他遇到的 _每个人_ 调情吗? ”

“他不是在调情，他只是表示友好! ”华生辩解道。

“不，他不是，”福尔摩斯以一种结束这场特殊争论的方式说道。

“嗯，我从来没有和她调过情，”华生为自己辩护说。

“你确定吗? ”他怀疑道。

“是的，因为当我得到手术室的工作时，我已经在和玛丽约会了，”他在考虑清楚之后回答道。

当他们清楚地记得自己的时间线时，这些词语会让他们停下脚步。他们在第一批案件中遇到了玛丽，帮她找到了一些古老的家族财富。结果发现根本没有，所以华生很快就约她出去了，因为他不想给人留下淘金机会主义者的印象。

福尔摩斯不安地清了清嗓子，“是的，没错。我忘了。我道歉。”

“没关系，”华生诚实地保证，但他们之后又回到了沉默。

在福尔摩斯再次开口之前，正好到了夏洛克闯入姚素琳公寓的场景。

“啊，”他怒气冲冲地咕哝着，“在我意识到之前，我忽略了多少我并不是一个人的迹象？它们太明显了! ”事实上，他忽略了它们，卷入了一场争斗，就像夏洛克那样。

“好吧，至少你学会了在这种情况下不要把我一个人留在外面。这也有好的一面。”

拉兹带他们去了滑板公园。他们在附近徘徊寻找线索; 在墙上，在管子里，最后约翰在一堵砖墙上找到了一条重要的线索。等到约翰能够把夏洛克带到那里时，它已经消失了，然后夏洛克抓住约翰帮助他回忆图案，他认为不管想起什么多少还是有些用处。然后约翰拿出他的手机，给他看他拍的照片。

福尔摩斯咯咯地笑道: “约翰偶尔也像你一样聪明，但并不总是如此。”

“你凭什么认为他不总是那么聪明? ”

“因为夏洛克不信任他，而我一直信任他。你从一开始就证明了这一点。”

华生想不出对此有什么可说的，但他内心充满了骄傲和崇拜。

“他们真的在手工为每本书编目吗? ”过了一会儿，当夏洛克和约翰开始翻阅凡·库恩和卢基斯的藏书时，华生问道。

“你比约翰聪明的另一个例子是，你把凡•库恩所有的书都输入电脑上的数据库，然后用这个数据库比较卢基斯的书，找出相互重叠的书，这个想法改变了一切。我们不可能手工完成所有这些，并及时弄明白。”

华生微笑着摇了摇头，“我只是太懒了，真的。”

“一个中国马戏团? 太荒谬了! ”福尔摩斯听起来几乎被这个想法冒犯了。

“是啊，比你毁了我和玛丽在电影院的约会可笑多了，”华生眼珠一转讽刺地笑着说。

“你要去看 _《国王的演讲》_ ，我一直很感兴趣，”他推理道。

“你一直在指出历史上的不准确之处。”

“是的，我玩得很开心，你呢? ”他真诚地高兴地问道。

华生笑了笑，然后转身看电视。

“哦，看来夏洛克对莎拉不是很感兴趣，”华生指出。

“她总是问一些无聊的问题，把自己的存在强加给他，同时又把约翰的注意力从工作上转移开，他 _当然_ 对她不是很感兴趣。”

华生沉默了几秒钟，然后低头看着自己的手，平静地问道: “你对玛丽也是这种感觉吗? ”

当福尔摩斯看着他的朋友时，眼中流露出一种罕见的遗憾，“不，”他温柔地说，“她不是那样的人。她从来没有试图干涉我们的工作，也从来没有在我打电话给你的时候阻止你来。为此，我非常感激她。”

华生点点头，抬头看了他一眼，试图微笑，但是他的眼睛没有笑意，“她知道这对我们两个有多重要，更不用说对客户了。”

福尔摩斯辩论着接下来该说什么。他之前对玛丽的去世表示遗憾，他知道即使过了这么久，约翰还是很伤心，但是...“华生，”他不确定地开始说。

“福尔摩斯，不要，”他看着他，痛苦无比，“请你只是...不要。”

“好吧，”他让步道，把脸转回到电视机前，尽管他的注意力需要更长的时间才能到达那里。

他们看到约翰的头部被击中，夏洛克发现了喷涂的信息，约翰在一个黑暗的地方醒来。

“绑架。当然，”华生说，试图放松情绪，“难怪这保证了一个‘情节’。”

“是的，我们没有枪支和马戏团带来的那种刺激。”

镜头停留在中国人身上越久，他们就越不会联想到夏洛克和约翰。

“这太荒谬了，”夏洛克出现时，福尔摩斯吐着唾沫说，“这就像你让我看的那些该死的邦德电影一样。”

“这些都是伟大的电影，福尔摩斯; 经典之作，”华生辩解道。

“但不适用于现实生活中的场景，”就在约翰想要说了些什么之前，他说“ _下一次约会_ ？经历了这一切，约翰认为她疯狂到想要再来一遍？只有疯子才会回过头来要更多。”

“好吧，这并不妨碍 _我_ 重新加入 _你_ ，”华生笑着说。

“是的，好吧，”福尔摩斯得意地笑着，眼睛里充满笑意，“从来没有人说过我们是典型思维过程的典型代表。”

华生对此一笑置之，他承认，“不，他们没有。”

他们看着“这一集”接近尾声，莫里亚蒂被暗示为整个事件的幕后主使，他们当然已经知道了。

“嗯，我必须说这有点令人失望，”福尔摩斯说着，再次把遥控器从桌子上拿起来，将画面返回至主菜单。

“比我们的版本更令人兴奋，但是，是的，总的来说我不得不同意，”他回答说，站起来把第二张光盘放进播放器，当他们发现第一张只有两集。

他们都试图想着下一个案子会是哪一个，完全没有意识到他们将面临的情感创伤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者好不太喜欢这一集，所以这一章不是很长  
> （虽然我也觉得这一集挺烂的...）


	4. 致命游戏

第三集的开始场景是一些在他们的维度中没有发生的事情。

“哦，我的上帝，”华生笑着说，“那就是你。”

“什么，反复纠正语法，拒绝帮助一个杀人犯摆脱正当的指控? ”

“是的，在冷酷地离开之前，我要做一个自大的混蛋。”

“你认为我走得很酷吗? ”福尔摩斯问道，听起来好像他在被赞美得洋洋得意。

“难以置信，”华生在再一次笑道，“我说你是个自大的混蛋，而你从这句话中得到的只是你看起来很酷? ”

“很多人指出了我的糟糕部分，更糟糕的是，从来没有人说过我看起来很酷。”

华生低下了头。他们在一起这么多年，他们一起经历了这么多，人们会认为不会有什么意外，但事实并非如此。福尔摩斯一生中的大部分时间都在为这个世界展示一个冷酷的形象，以至于他每次展示给华生的人性的微小裂缝都让他无法呼吸。

“福尔摩斯，”他以一种平静而悲伤的语调开始，但是福尔摩斯在他继续说下去之前打断了他。

“噢，华生，请不要用那种语气和我说话。”

“什么语气? 这是我的正常语气，”他争辩道，忘记了几分钟前他的同情心。

“不，这是你那富有同情心的医生语气，完全没有必要。”

“我真的不认为...”他刚开口，但再次被打断。

“你看！夏洛克也会把尸块放在冰箱里! ”他兴奋地指出，好像这证明了他自己的行为是正确的。

“幸运的约翰！知道并不是只有我才能忍受疯狂福尔摩斯的基因，你的想法是一个普遍的约翰·华生问题，这让我感到有点欣慰。”福尔摩斯只是盯着他开玩笑，几秒钟后又接着说，“ **你** 知道地球绕着太阳转吗? ”他诚实地问道。

“哦，见鬼，这有什么 _关系_? ”福尔摩斯防御性地问道，就像夏洛克在几秒钟后做的那样。华生得意地傻笑着，好像这证明了什么似的。

“你现在要像夏洛克那样撅着嘴吗? ”

“没有，”福尔摩斯任性地说，双臂交叉在胸前，嘴里撅着嘴，继续坐在沙发上。

“好吧，”华生用一种居高临下的语气说，但就此打住。

“那是什么鬼东西? ”福尔摩斯问道，当窗户从公寓墙上吹下来时，他又坐直了。

“那肯定是不一样的，”华生有点茫然地说，不想承认自己因为不知道福尔摩斯… _夏洛克_ 是否还好而心跳加速。

他们默默地看着约翰再一次被一个求婚者拒绝，而莎拉却告诉他她永远不会和他上床。不过，他们也没有好心情去评论这件事，因为他们急于回到贝克街。

当夏洛克和迈克罗夫特出现在屏幕上时，他们同时松了一口气。

“他没事，”福尔摩斯呼出一口气，又放松地躺在沙发上，好像精疲力尽了。

“这次爆炸肯定是因为他无端的失误而招致的报应，”华生试图缓和气氛，但福尔摩斯只是在承认这句话时哼了一声。

迈克罗夫特解释了韦斯特的案子，福尔摩斯和华生看着约翰和夏洛克用最细微的方式打断他，然后他们和他们熟悉的格雷格一起出去办案。

“五下警报声，”华生带着一丝不安说道。

“哦，上帝，”福尔摩斯小声地说，用手擦擦嘴，好像是为了去除那股恶心的味道。说句公道话，考虑到标题带来的记忆，这完全有可能。

“游泳池，”华生低声说，用手捂住脸。

“背心，”这是福尔摩斯平静的回答。

夏洛克和约翰回到了221C 公寓的贝克街，找到了卡尔·鲍尔斯的运动鞋。

华生不安地坐在沙发上，“福尔摩斯，我不确定我能否做到这一点，”他承认。

“我现在很投入，”福尔摩斯回答说。

“我从没说过你必须停下来。”

福尔摩斯转向躺在沙发上的他，诚恳地乞求道: “请不要让我一个人做这件事。”

华生的脸上混杂着沮丧、恐惧和决心。“好吧，”他最终平静地同意了，然后他们又转向电视。

车里的那个女人，绑着背心，为莫里亚蒂说话。华生一看到那件背心就又转移了注意力，他知道过不了多久他就会看到自己穿着这件背心。在与莫里亚蒂打交道的过程中，莫里亚蒂所造成的精神创伤驱使着他们本能地转身离开，这种本能非常强大。华生花了好几年时间才不再幻想在游泳池发生的事情，也不再幻想事情会变得多么糟糕，而且他也不确定自己能否从第三人称的角度来看待这件事，即使福尔摩斯求他这么做。

然而，福尔摩斯同样感到不安，也不确定是否真的能够看到这一幕发生在他们生活中的一个细微差别。那天晚上，他们几乎心甘情愿地一起死。他颤抖着吸了一口气，继续看着夏洛克完成所有的工作。

当莫里亚蒂乔装打扮进入实验室时，两人都不自觉地退缩了。

“我早该知道的，”福尔摩斯自责道。

华生摇摇头，安抚他说: “没有必要去猜。什么样的自以为是的疯子会把 _自己介绍_ 给他所威胁的人？他甚至连名字都没改! ”

“他以为自己很聪明，太聪明了，不会被抓到。不幸的是，他是对的。”

“别再责备自己了，”他说，然后又试图放松一下情绪，他指出，“好吧，至少约翰不是唯一一个和假定他是同性恋的人打交道的人。”

福尔摩斯撇了撇嘴，“是的，但是莫里亚蒂是个同性恋; 至少 _我们的_ 是。”

“真的吗? ”华生震惊地问道。

“像我和他那样的头脑? 他试图用谜语引诱我。”

华生一想到这个，心里就不禁妒火中烧，然后又抑制住妒火，因为那个人已经死了，该死的！

“谢天谢地，你终于摆脱了这种追求。”

“从他那里? 毫无疑问。”

“什么...? ”华生刚开口问，但福尔摩斯突然把注意力转回到电视上。

“啊，约翰·华生: 在任何方面都很容易被操纵，”他得意地笑着。

“这是什么意思? ”华生生气地问道。

“你所要做的就是提及某人处于危险之中，或者这关系到国家安全，他们已经引起了你的全部注意。”

“哦，我很抱歉，我关心的人不像你那冷酷的心脏机器，”他辩护地反驳道。

“关心别人不是一种优势，”他引用自己家族的一句俗话。

“你是对的，有时候不是，但这并不意味着它就不值得去做。”

福尔摩斯用一种打量的眼神盯着他，好像在计算着他的陈述，然后又转过身去。

约翰在迈克罗夫特的办公室里，了解到这个案子的所有细节，福尔摩斯花言巧语地说服了他，接受了他作为伴郎的一个小小的恭维。

“你真的解决了这个案子，甚至连案件档案都没看? ”华生问道。

“别傻了，我当然看过卷宗了。”

“什么时候? ”

“我们拿到它的那天晚上你睡着的时候。很简单，不知道为什么迈克罗夫特还需要我们的帮助。”

夏洛克解决了自童年以来困扰了他的一部分大脑的鲍尔斯的案子。他们把那个女人从车里救了出来。四下警报声和一辆新车的图片后，他们移动到第二个案件的溃败。

第二件背心，一个男人站在街上。一个被遗弃的区域，一辆被遗弃的汽车，还有一个看似心烦意乱的妻子。

“这是我做过的最喜欢的表演之一，”福尔摩斯笑着回忆道。

“我几乎不敢相信你能如此迅速地完全投入到另一个人上，”华生钦佩地承认。

“我喜欢一些人的简单，喜欢纠正信息，即使他们不愿意分享。”

他们继续看着，福尔摩斯全神贯注，华生则对他朋友的滑稽动作感到好笑。

“然后就是那颗闪闪发光的眼泪，”福尔摩斯自豪地说，好像他刚刚看到自己在足球比赛中进了一个球。

“下一秒你就会变回原来的自己，”华生笑着说，“你是一个非常自恋的人，真的，”他温和地补充道。

“谢谢，”福尔摩斯笑着说。

“这实际上不是一种恭维，”他告诫道，但仍然面带微笑。

和那个让华生再次强烈地想起塞巴斯蒂安的男人一起去汽车经销店。那些沾沾自喜、油头粉面、不值得信赖的人总是惹恼他。他们离开了那里，夏洛克做了一些实验，直到电话再次响起。

**“** **我们是天生一对，夏洛克。** **”**

“看到了吗? 诱惑，”福尔摩斯指出。

“你能注意到真好，”华生怒气冲冲地说，嫉妒的刺痛又轻微地回来了。

夏洛克解决了汽车案，他们从街上救出了那个男人。约翰边吃边和夏洛克在咖啡馆里讨论他们所经历的磨难。他们得到了电视名人康妮·普林斯死亡的短信，然后老妇人出现在屏幕上，让两个男人僵硬，因为他们记得这个老人没有得救。

夏洛克和约翰去停尸房看普林斯的尸体。夏洛克和格雷格试图寻找一种联系，但是没有结果。约翰出现在普林斯的庄园和她的哥哥谈话。

福尔摩斯承认: “顺便说一句，你的猫的理论非常聪明，我想我从来没有提到过。”。

华生听到这个表扬有点脸红，“但这是错误的。”

“不过，这很容易就可能是正确的。事实上，这是对一些事实的充分解释。”

华生开玩笑地转了转眼睛，“你就不能恭维一个人吗? ”

福尔摩斯给了他一个困惑的表情，“这是一种赞美。”

华生笑了。

夏洛克假装成一个摄影师来到屋子里，他们制造了一阵混乱，然后迅速离开了屋子。夏洛克把他的发现告诉了格雷格。约翰对夏洛克感到很失望，他意识到他知道答案的时间比他透露的时间要早得多，还是毫无理由的让一个无辜的女人和炸弹绑在一起。

“约翰显然认为夏洛克将谜题摆在首位，摆在人命前面，”福尔摩斯说，“这也是你的感觉吗? ”

华生看了他一眼，耸了耸肩，他们在一起这么多年了，他甚至懒得撒谎——福尔摩斯总是知道，“有时候。我过去比现在更经常这么想。”

“即使是现在? ”他听起来真的有点伤心，因为想到华生现在还不能理解他的方法。

“没有，”华生承认，“好一阵子没有了。”

福尔摩斯感激地笑了笑，然后转过身。

夏洛克给莫里亚蒂发短信告诉他答案，然后电话响了。夏洛克拼命阻止她说出任何关于那个声音的事情，实际上并不想让这个陌生人受到任何伤害，但是她不听。电话挂断了。

福尔摩斯和华生全神贯注地看着夏洛克和约翰争论夏洛克的人性。大约在这个时候，他们自己也遇到了同样的问题，因为约翰·华生的治疗师无法理解一个夏洛克·福尔摩斯显然完全缺乏同情心。

华生现在明白了，当然，从那以后他再也没有质疑过这一点。不管是这次谈话让福尔摩斯看清了自己的遭遇还是其他命运的打击，至少在华生面前，他再不那么频繁地想要掩饰自己的同情心。

夏洛克和约翰并没有完全理解福尔摩斯和华生在新照片出现在手机上之前的感受。 让他们沮丧的是，他们的其他自我并没有达成共识。 无论如何，约翰都会帮忙，因为他关心的是生命的安危，而不是向夏洛克证明自己的观点。

夏洛克和约翰来到泰晤士河，检查了保安的尸体。夏洛克宣称这幅画是赝品，然后解释了魔像背后的神话。推定受害人是一个保安。约翰与警卫的室友交谈，而夏洛克则假扮成警卫与艺术品展出者对质。

“你真的假装成保安去看那幅画? ”华生问道。

“你真的对此感到惊讶吗? 这是最简单的近距离接触方式，”福尔摩斯解释道。

约翰很快又接手了韦斯特的案子，采访了他的未婚妻。他们走出她的公寓，跑到她哥哥那里。

“哦，对了，就是那个家伙! ”华生说道，想起了就是他杀了韦斯特。

福尔摩斯啧啧地眨了眨眼睛。

夏洛克从他的流浪汉网络中得到了所要求的信息，然后他们就去追踪魔像，差点就抓住了他。然后场景切换到天文馆，在那里一个女人正在控制木星和其他行星上的一个程序。

“我看到太阳系正在卷土重来，”华生饶有兴致地观察，尽管他知道它即将到来。

福尔摩斯叹了口气，似乎是在回答之前加上的: “是的，但是如果这是一个关于木星的视频，他们为什么正在播火星? ”

“你在说什么? ”

“他们巧妙地选择了霍尔斯特的《行星》作为背景音乐，但这是火星，不是木星。不过我想，战争和欢乐之类的东西，可能更令人兴奋一些。”

“你真是个书呆子，”他的声音和眼神透露出明显的喜爱之情。

福尔摩斯观察着他。通常情况下，他认为被这样称呼是一种侮辱，但是对于华生来说，这显然是一种赞美。

“我知道，”福尔摩斯笑着承认，与魔像的战斗在他们面前的屏幕上激烈地进行着。魔像逃走了。

回到艺术画廊，试图找到一种方法来证明这幅画是赝品。电话打进来的时候，一个孩子正在倒计时，这迫使夏洛克更快地想明白。他们看着夏洛克挣扎着，沮丧地大声对自己喊叫。

“我敢打赌，在那一刻，对太阳系的了解似乎并不那么微不足道，”华生刺激道。

福尔摩斯无视地挥了挥手，“没什么必要。我在天文馆而不是在小学教室里学到了解决这个问题所需要的一切。”

“我肯定巴德克莱普太太会生气的，”华生开玩笑说。

“谁? ”

“这是 Eddie Izzard 的台词... ... 算了。”

约翰跑去结束了韦斯特的案件，同时夏洛克按 Wenceslas 为案件开始的细节。夏洛克不久后现身帮助约翰结束了迈克罗夫特的案子。他们闯入嫌疑人的公寓，在他进入时用枪指着他，并从他口中套出叙述。没有什么比夏洛克和约翰希望的更有趣了。夏洛克没收了u盘。

回到221B 年，夏洛克对着垃圾电视大喊大叫，而约翰则慢慢地用两根手指而不是十根手指在电脑前打字。他总是只用这两只，福尔摩斯偷偷发现它可爱的同时，他也因为它一直缺乏生产力而抓狂。约翰离开了公寓，声称要去见莎拉。

“我要去看玛丽，”华生平静地纠正道。

这两个人都被即将到来的事情征服了。

夏洛克偷偷摸摸地检查，以确保约翰已经离开，然后拿出他的笔记本电脑，暗示莫里亚蒂在游泳池与他见面。

华生的左手条件反射地紧握，夹杂着愤怒和焦虑。福尔摩斯假装没有注意到。

夏洛克走进游泳池，开口说话。约翰从另一扇门进来，夏洛克呆若木鸡，不确定他所看到的东西。

然而，只要从约翰·华生的嘴里说出几句话，福尔摩斯就知道甚至在背心暴露之前发生了什么。

福尔摩斯低声咆哮，回忆起当时的确切感受: 某个人——某个疯子——竟敢因为他而将华生置于危险之中。华生努力保持呼吸平稳。这些噩梦终于， _终于_ 消失了，他强烈地希望它能保持下去。

莫里亚蒂走了进来，他们已经四年没有听到过这个声音了，就像指甲在黑板上划过一样，在他们的头骨里格格作响。福尔摩斯和华生厌恶地做鬼脸。

夏洛克和约翰尽其所能交换简短的眼神，试图默默地确认他们之间的计划。

作为朋友和同事，福尔摩斯和华生都无法将目光移开，沉浸于这个改变了他们一生的时刻。

莫里亚蒂滔滔不绝地谈论他自己的成就; 他是多么的聪明。反派的话总是特别多。他们总是为自己的邪恶工作感到骄傲，需要得到认可。这太无聊了。

夏洛克检查约翰是否还好，莫里亚蒂允许约翰说话，但他没有。也许作为一种挑衅行为，或者仅仅是不相信自己的声音，他只是盯着夏洛克，点了点头。

夏洛克毫不犹豫地放弃了他认为是他力量的王牌，把约翰从那件红色的背心里救了出来。莫里亚蒂拿起导弹计划把它扔进了游泳池，把祭品扔进了他们的雕像脸上。约翰抓住机会从后面袭击了他，引导狙击手转向夏洛克。

没有任何言语——当他放开莫里亚蒂的时候，只看了约翰一眼——夏洛克知道这些狙击点都在他身上。他轻轻地摇了摇头示意： _随它吧_ ，当然约翰不会。

莫里亚蒂威胁要烧掉夏洛克的心脏来否认夏洛克声称自己没有心脏的说法。

福尔摩斯用鼻子深吸了一口气，这提醒他莫里亚蒂对华生的追捕绝非巧合。华生是他大脑的心脏，从一开始就是匹配的一组。

莫里亚蒂离开了，夏洛克朝约翰走去。夏洛克迅速检查了一下狙击点，没有发现，他迅速解开约翰身上的炸药背心。

“上帝啊，不要再拿着枪到处乱晃了，也不要用它来挠头了! ”华生警告道。

“保险栓是关着的，”福尔摩斯认为，这是一种冒犯。

“这不是问题的关键，”华生坚持说。

约翰试图开一个关于人们谈论夏洛克脱掉他衣服的玩笑，华生把头从夏洛克身上扭开，与假笑作斗争，尽管他的血液还在沸腾。

狙击点又出现了，然后那个声音又回来了。在莫里亚蒂威胁要杀死他们的时候发生了一场史诗般的对峙。夏洛克和约翰——通过另一个无声的约定——毫不犹豫地下定决心，必要时一起死去。

华生闭上了眼睛，夏洛克放下了枪。他听到音乐从狂乱的重复节奏变成了最后的主题曲，但他仍然不肯睁开眼睛。

沙发移动了一下，然后音乐停了下来，遥控器放回咖啡桌时发出柔和的声音。

“华生，”福尔摩斯温柔地说，本能地催促他伸出手，把右手放在对方的左手上，“你知道这会怎么结束。”

华生睁开眼睛，转过身来看着他最好的朋友，他的左手扭动着，紧紧地抓住那只作为锚的手，“我知道。让我痛苦的不是游泳池，真的不是。”

福尔摩斯仔细看了一会儿，才恍然大悟: “坠落”

华生的畏缩超出了他的控制，“它一定在那里，不是吗? 如果是的话? ”

“我希望你是正确的，”他承认。

他们用自福尔摩斯复活以来从未有过的热切凝视着对方，在泳池那时他们曾经是那么亲密。他们可以从对方的眼睛里看到真理和宣言，但无法说出来。只剩千言万语要说。

但是相反，他们分开了，同意点一些外卖，因为现在快到下午3:30了。外卖一到，他们就会继续播放DVD。

无论如何，他们需要喝茶和上厕所。


	5. 贝尔戈维亚丑闻

他们坐在沙发上，手里拿着泰国菜外卖，准备继续这次冒险。

选择了 _贝尔戈维亚丑闻后_ ，他们立即被带回到泳池边的判决。食物和喘息，再加上戏剧性的结束，使得这两个人的感觉变得比较放松。

这是一段上集提要，就好像它是一部真正的电视剧，必须等上一段时间才能回到主线，而不是跟踪狂的镜头。他们用炸弹背心和枪对峙，然后莫里亚蒂的手机响起了 _Stayin’ Alive_ 。

福尔摩斯听到这个声音，以一种近乎巴甫洛夫式的反应条件反射地颤抖起来: “他选择的铃声是多么令人讨厌啊! ”

“非常赞同，”华生轻松地表示同意。

莫里亚蒂大喊着如果他撒谎了就剥了他的皮，然后离开了游泳池。狙击点消失了。这个场景渐渐转变到一个穿着挑逗的女人。

华生愤怒地呻吟着: “哦，上帝，我都快忘了她了。”

福尔摩斯看起来很困惑，“真的吗? ”他不相信地问。

华生露出一丝微笑，承认: “不。”

福尔摩斯得意地笑着回应。

接下来是他们要么接手要么驳回的各种案件的片段闪现; 这两个人对这些案件都很熟悉。约翰和夏洛克在停尸间为谁的网站更受欢迎而争吵，夏洛克气冲冲地离开了，留下约翰和格雷格困惑地看着对方。

“你真是小题大做，”华生冷笑着。

“那是夏洛克，不是我。”

“不，对你来说也是如此。”

夏洛克再次侮辱了约翰对案件标题的选择。另一个关于案件的片段闪现是夏洛克告诉孩子们世界上没有天堂，然后夏洛克和约翰和格雷格回到了一起，打量着后备箱里的一个男人。约翰敲着案件报告，夏洛克对他大喊大叫，要他详细说明那些未解决的案件，不知道为什么有人会想知道他是人类。

格雷格带着夏洛克和约翰穿到剧院的后面，警告他们外面有媒体。离开大楼前，夏洛克戴上猎鹿帽，递给约翰一顶平帽。

“啊，那顶帽子! ”福尔摩斯哀嚎。

“这是你自己挑的，”华生低声说道，听起来似乎有点厌倦了重复他们以前多次进行过的同样的谈话。

“要是我早知道它会成为我所设想的形象的一部分，我就会亲自带上那顶扁平的帽子，而不是把它给你。”

这是艾琳爱抚报纸上夏洛克照片的一个快速镜头。哈德森·“不是你的管家”·太太正在打扫厨房和冰箱。一个陌生人走进公寓，倒在地上，然后哈德森太太大声喊他们。

“对不起，她在对谁大喊大叫？她认为他们现在在哪里? ”华生问道，手掌朝上指向屏幕，脸部慢慢发热。

“她朝着你的卧室大喊，”福尔摩斯带着精明的表情回答，推断出了轨迹。

“喊着 _他们两个_? ”

“是的”他回答，拉长了“ e” ，偶尔也会弹出“ p”。

华生把脸埋在手里呻吟了一声。

场景切换到客户经历的倒叙。汽车回火了，一个人倒在地上死了。时间跳回到现在，新苏格兰场是在现场和格雷格正在建议首席调查员——卡特——如果他可以忍受与夏洛克合作。但是只有约翰出现了，手里拿着一台笔记本电脑，夏洛克懒得穿衣服，也懒得离开公寓。

“福尔摩斯...”华生开口说道，并不完全确定他是否想说出他最近的推论。

“是的，”侦探说，毫无疑问，好像他已经知道这是要去哪里。

“夏洛克和你派我和约翰去那个现场，是因为你们觉得没有有趣到需要离开公寓。”

“是的。”

“但我离开你的时候，你穿着衣服，夏洛克...”

“裹着床单。”

“这意味着当客户讲述他的经历时，夏洛克...”

“裹着床单。”

“也就是说当哈德森太太去约翰的卧室找他们的时候，夏洛克正在...”

“可能是裸着，”他一如既往地平静地确认，“或者是裹着床单，”他补充另一种可能。

“ _他妈的_ 怎么回事? ! ”华生咆哮道，对着电视疯狂地打着手势。

“哦，华生，冷静点，”福尔摩斯告诫道，“什么事都没有发生。”

福尔摩斯终于面朝着他，“那里可能发生了很多事情，但并不是什么亲密的事情，所以不要急于下结论，”他说完转过身去。

福尔摩斯不想继续谈下去，因为下一步就是承认夏洛克和约翰显然互相吸引，他不想面对华生对这个想法的消极回应。他不能忍受看到人们对约翰·华生可能会对夏洛克·福尔摩斯产生浪漫兴趣的想法产生强烈反感，这很可能会使他崩溃。

华生不想继续谈下去，因为他害怕自己对福尔摩斯的浪漫的感觉会被揭露出来。他不是因为夏洛克和约翰在一起显得特别自在而感到不安，而是因为他们让这轻易展现出来而不安。

他们默默地看着特勤局来接夏洛克，一架直升机接走了约翰。两人都被带到了白金汉宫，在那里约翰看到了夏洛克——依旧只裹着床单——正坐在沙发上。

“嗯，很高兴看到夏洛克和你有同样的在公共场合裸体的倾向，”华生笑着说。

“哦，拜托，如果我没穿裤子进宫，麦克罗夫特会杀了我的，”福尔摩斯严肃地说，但他的笑容暴露了他。

在屏幕上，夏洛克和约翰一起吃吃地笑着。他们讨论为什么他们在现在的地方并开玩笑说麦克罗夫特是女王，让福尔摩斯和华生也笑了起来。夏洛克一如既往的任性，坚决拒绝穿衣服，直到麦克罗夫特几乎让他一丝不挂地站在那里，通过要求他知道客户是谁来维持外观的控制。

穿好衣服后，夏洛克和约翰被告知艾琳·阿德勒的案子涉及一些王室成员的不雅照片。夏洛克相信自己能够迅速拿到这些照片，于是两人就动身前往她的住所。在路上，夏洛克让出租车停在与艾琳家相隔两条街外，好让约翰一拳打在他脸上，但约翰并没有就此罢休。

“老实说，只要一拳就够了，”福尔摩斯告诫道，回想起了扭打时的激动甚至是脸颊上的疼痛。

“那是你活该，”华生坚持自己的信念。

夏洛克和约翰通过编造一个牧师被袭击了而有个医生碰巧路过的故事进入了艾琳的住所。夏洛克在起居室里等着，约翰被领去拿一碗水和一条毛巾清理夏洛克的脸。艾琳光着身子走进房间让夏洛克措手不及。她问了他几个问题，当约翰走进房间的时候，她几乎跨坐在他的腿上。

华生还记得当他看到福尔摩斯和一个裸体女人在一起时所产生的嫉妒之情，这是完全没有根据的，因为他在这个时候已经和玛丽结婚了。

“你嫉妒得要命，华生，”福尔摩斯谈论着银幕上的遭遇。

华生清了清嗓子，徒劳地抗拒着顺着脖子蔓延上来的红晕: “不， _约翰_ 才是，这件事发生时我已经结婚了，没有理由嫉妒。”

“啊，是的，”福尔摩斯平静地说，没有看他。华生告诉自己，他想象着这个回应的悲伤语调。

他们沉默了一会。

夏洛克无法推断出他对面的那个裸体女人，线索太少了。艾琳通过约翰之前给夏洛克那一拳的位置推断，约翰喜欢夏洛克。作为回应，约翰毫无幽默地笑着并要求她穿上衣服。

“不假思索地出拳时，自然而然就会想到打在脸颊上”华生为自己也在同一地点出拳辩护。

“当然，”福尔摩斯表示同意，听起来很严肃，但是他嘴角的弯曲暴露了他。

华生不知所云地抱怨着，看着夏洛克把自己的外套递给艾琳，好让约翰对这种情况感到更舒服些。艾琳问起那个驾车者的案子，想知道是怎么回事，因为她不会屈服于他们来访的真正原因。

 **“** **聪明是新的性感。** **”**

约翰得意地笑着，像是受宠若惊似的，而夏洛克似乎还没想好说什么就开口说话了。

华生皱起眉头，“你是不是... _嫉妒_ 了? ”

“不，”福尔摩斯嘲笑道，“就像你说的: 你结婚了。”

“但夏洛克嫉妒了。”

“我认为我们已经确定，夏洛克和约翰是完全不同的，不可能是我们。他们的维度与我们不同，因此他们的反应也不是我们的反应。”

“不，我知道，我只是说约翰不是唯一一个会嫉妒的人，”他得意洋洋地笑着说。

“是的，是的，很好，”福尔摩斯承认道，一边不屑地挥着手，把注意力转回到电视上。

约翰离开了房间，点燃了一本杂志来触发烟雾探测器，这时的夏洛克在向艾琳讲述了丢失照片案件的事实。当艾琳听到警报时，她只扫了一眼就泄露了照片的位置。约翰很难让探测器停止尖叫，直到一个美国人偷偷靠近他并朝它开枪，然后把约翰带回起居室。

夏洛克试图找出如何打开保险箱，密码可能是什么，当美国人进入房间，强迫约翰和艾琳跪在枪口下。领头的枪手让夏洛克打开保险箱，但他坚持说自己不知道密码。他一如既往地镇静，直到被枪手告知数到三声向约翰开枪，然后他开始恐慌了。

福尔摩斯仍然记得在那一刻的恐惧。那个美国人很聪明，威胁约翰，因为如果他威胁自己，他就不会让步。他不太重视自己的性命，但是华生的性命就完全是另外一回事了。

夏洛克发现密码就是艾琳的三围——这是她唯一告诉他的事情——然后输入了密码。他转动锁时听到保险箱里面扣动扳机的声音，知道打开保险箱的瞬间就要躲开。他提到一个旧案子警告约翰，约翰毫不犹豫地趴下了。子弹击中了本该杀死约翰的人，艾琳与持枪歹徒进行了一场体面的搏斗，夏洛克与头目展开了较量。有几秒钟的混乱时间，夏洛克利用这段时间从保险箱里拿出了手机。夏洛克走到外面，朝天鸣枪示警。

“天哪，我都忘了，”华生笑着说。

“这是让警察赶到那里而不用在电话上浪费我们时间的最有效的方法，”福尔摩斯笑着耸耸肩。

夏洛克和约翰回到屋里，在约翰搜查房子是否有进一步威胁的时候，夏洛克和艾琳讨论着。在卧室里，艾琳给夏洛克注射了某种药物并在用马鞭抽了他几下后强行拿走了手机。约翰回来了，并不在乎艾琳逃走了，只是担心夏洛克的安危。

被下药的夏洛克与艾琳回到汽车司机的犯罪现场，像是经历过的那样，她讲述了事情的真相。然后夏洛克似乎被送回了他的床上，当然，自从她闯进他的公寓后，他一直都在那里。

夏洛克意识到——或者说最接近意识到这一点已经有一段时间了——并立即呼叫约翰，约翰几秒钟后他进入了房间。他们交谈着，约翰把他放回床上，夏洛克让他离开，然后他的手机从他的夹克口袋里发出呻吟声。

华生咬牙切齿，他一点也没有错过那个声音。

第二天早上，麦克罗夫特来访。夏洛克和约翰做得非常出色，他们除了回答他的问题以外，假装他完全不在。哈德森太太责备麦克罗夫特把夏洛克置于险境，这促使麦克罗夫特叫她闭嘴。夏洛克和约翰厌恶地把他们的全部注意力放在了另一个男人身上并责骂了他。麦克罗夫特道歉后，他们继续谈话。年长的福尔摩斯接到一个电话后走到走廊，这让约翰趁机询问关于呻吟声的短信，夏洛克荒谬地回避了话题。麦克罗夫特在离开前再次进入起居室并与夏洛克交谈。

镜头闪回到圣诞节和他们在221B 举办的庆祝活动，这是福尔摩斯和华生从未做过的。夏洛克在拉小提琴，约翰穿着一件丑陋的套头衫，周围的每个人似乎都在享受一段美好的旧时光。夏洛克试图感谢约翰的新女友，结果却是在他为了想起了她的名字时而念了一遍约翰前女友名单，这羞辱了她。

“感谢上帝，我们从来没有和 _我的_ 女朋友们一起经历过这些，”华生带着真正的宽慰说。

“我完全没有理由这样做，”福尔摩斯向他保证。

这是真的。自从他们在第一次一起办案时认识玛丽以来，华生还没有和任何人约会过，而且...嗯...自从玛丽三年前去世以来，他似乎还没有对其他人表示过兴趣。

“哟呼! 孩子们! ”他们的哈德森太太手里拿着茶盘走进公寓，对他们喊道。

华生伸手到咖啡桌上拿遥控器，停下了DVD的播放——就像是命中使然——正好停在哈德森太太的脸。她站在那里停了下来，目不转睛地看着电视。

华生轻轻推了一下离她更近的福尔摩斯，年轻的福尔摩斯站起来，从她手中接过托盘，放在咖啡桌上。与此同时，华生拖着他的椅子靠近沙发，轻轻地把她引到椅子上，她的眼睛仍然盯着屏幕。

“老实说，哈德森太太，这只是你的脸，”福尔摩斯告诫道。

“福尔摩斯! ”华生瞪着他。

福尔摩斯转过头，他的脸像一只被责骂的小狗那样耷拉着。这么多年来他所取得的进步之大，以至于华生有时很难想起来，人际交往并不是福尔摩斯的强项。

华生沉重地叹了口气，满怀歉意地看了福尔摩斯一眼，然后转向他们的女房东说: “哈德森太太，我们可以解释。”

“我们 _可以吗_? ”福尔摩斯问道，回到了他那屈尊俯就的语气。

华生再次盯着他，“ _是的_ ，”他强调，然后开口说话，但发现他实际上不能解释它，因为他想说的每件事听起来都很荒谬。福尔摩斯得意地笑了笑。

“我不明白，”哈德森太太说，震惊过后她平静下来，但仍然明显困惑地看着两个男人期待着的样子。

“简短版? ”福尔摩斯开始说，“这些DVD今天早上出现了; 它们显然是来自另一个时空的真实镜头。”

她什么也没说，只是对福尔摩斯慢慢眨了眨眼，仿佛她在驳斥无数关于这个场景荒谬性的反驳。

“我们知道这很难相信，”华生在令人不安的沉默了几秒钟后向她保证。

她又眨了眨眼睛，然后伸手去拿遥控器，按下播放键，看着圣诞晚会。

三个人看着夏洛克提到计数器仍然停留在1895年。莫莉和格雷格谈论他的感情状态——夏洛克说他的妻子和一个体育老师上床了。莫莉和约翰谈到夏洛克是如何抱怨约翰要去看望他的姐姐度假——夏洛克说，哈里实际上并不像她所说的那样清醒然后约翰吼了他。然后夏洛克推断出莫莉带来的包的顶端推断出了礼物，说很明显这是给她爱上了的那个人的礼物。站在后面的约翰，看起来是如此悲伤地理解她，因为他在夏洛克知道礼物是送给谁之前就知道了。夏洛克看了标签，措手不及，道了歉——这很像约翰和华生的震惊——然后在她的脸颊上吻了一下。

在一条呻吟声的短信提醒响起后，哈德森太太停顿了一下。

“但这件事从来没有发生过，”她回头看着福尔摩斯说。

“我们没有，但是他们有，”他回答。

“什么，另一个福尔摩斯和华生? ”

“显然，他们更喜欢被称为夏洛克和约翰，”福尔摩斯回答道，尽管这真的没什么大不了的。

“是的，”她平静地站在椅子上，把遥控器放在桌子上说，“好吧，我要把这托盘的茶和饼干留给你，我整个上午都没有听到你们的动静，我很担心。你们当中有谁能好心帮忙把它送回楼下，当你们吃完的时候? ”她一边说着，一边忙活着放下托盘然后走向门口。

“当然可以，哈德森太太，谢谢你，”华生说，对她所看到的一切感到尴尬。

她在门口停了下来，又转向他们，“你们知道，这样挺好的，”她开始说，只得到一个古怪的表情作为回应，“我是说，我们一起庆祝圣诞节。”

福尔摩斯张开嘴正要说这听起来有多可怕——他对这个想法的激动程度堪比夏洛克——但是他还没来得及说话华生就开口了。

”“是的。也许今年吧，”他向她保证，在她离开之前，他们相视而笑。华生突然以一种不满的表情转向另一个人，“你知道，你不能总是假装没有一颗心，她非常关心你，作为回报你也关心她，我知道你有。”

“但是社交场合，”福尔摩斯带着厌恶的表情说着理由。

“如果我们不想邀请除了她以外的人，我们可以不必邀请，但她是对的: 那样挺好的。”

福尔摩斯没有回答，而是翻了翻白眼，怒气冲冲地回到了沙发上。华生紧随其后，在咖啡桌和另一个男人讨厌的长腿之间侧身走动，夺回福尔摩斯右边的座位。他们继续播放。

“你为什么要数? ”福尔摩斯诚实地问道。

虽然圣诞派对从来没有发生过，但是短信，数数，阿德勒的假死都发生了。

华生耸了耸肩，“当有短信进来的时候，很难不注意到，而且视乎多得可怕。我的大脑开始好奇到底有多少。”

福尔摩斯哼了一声作为回应。

夏洛克打开艾琳的手机，然后打电话给迈克罗夫特，警告他留意她的尸体。然后镜头切到当两个福尔摩斯兄弟进入圣巴茨看到莫莉与以及她身旁的艾琳的尸体。夏洛克指认了她，然后麦克罗夫特递给他一支烟，解释了他怎么知道她已经死了。他们讨论自己的家庭历史; 当涉及到关心他人时，他们的社交能力都很差。

麦克罗夫特打电话给约翰，警告他夏洛克拿了烟，哪儿也不能去。约翰的女朋友对他总是选择夏洛克而不是她很不高兴，她推断约翰实际上和夏洛克约会却没有意识到这一点，她指出他最好的朋友甚至不能区分他的女朋友们，然后在约翰证明他也区分不出她们之后气冲冲地走了。最后，约翰看起来对刚刚发生的一切并不感到惊讶，更像是他根本不在乎。

夏洛克回到家，几乎没有理会约翰，就像福尔摩斯一样。那天晚上，按照麦克罗夫特的要求，华生把妻子留在家里陪他，但他实际上只是在回到原来的卧室之前大半个晚上的时间都在读书。

第二天早上，夏洛克正在拉小提琴，而哈德森太太正忙着清理前一天晚上的东西，约翰穿上外套准备离开。夏洛克陷入了一阵猜测，认为计数器停留在1895显然意味着这是上锁手机的密码。并非如此。

约翰和哈德森太太小声地谈论着夏洛克的爱情史。

“我还是没有完全弄明白这一点，”华生说，“你曾经有过一段感情吗? ”

福尔摩斯叹了口气，“我当然有。”

“真的吗? ”华生大吃一惊。

“是的，真的，我也曾经年轻过，”他轻蔑地说，“尽管很难相信，但是在人群中我并不总是舒服地做我自己，所以我试着去适应社会赋予我们的模式。不过，他们从未走到哪一步，也没有持续很久。”

华生犹豫了一下，当他想要问的时候，他的脖子发红了，但是他还是坚持了下来，“那么性呢？麦克罗夫特假设你从来没有...对吗? ”他停顿了一下，并不觉得需要把整个想法都说出来才能得到答案。

福尔摩斯转过头去研究华生，好像试图弄清楚他问这个问题的原因，然后转身面对屏幕，平静地回答: “不幸的是，我哥哥很少出错。”

这就是他得到的所有答案，华生没有进一步问下去。

约翰离开了公寓，在街上遇到一个陌生的女人。

“你知道，在屏幕上看到这样的画面，我花了很多时间和陌生人一起坐在陌生的车里，”华生反思道。

”“是的，这是一个你必须改掉的习惯。我们很幸运，还没有人利用这个事实来挟持你。”

“你能关心我真好，”华生微笑着对他说，他知道这与关心无关。

车到了巴特西，约翰走了进去，以为他在和麦克罗夫特说话，但面对的却是艾琳。约翰让她告诉夏洛克她还活着; 如果他知道的话，这肯定能解决他朋友的一切问题。他们之间诙谐地互相开玩笑，约翰表现得很嫉妒，而艾琳则加入了大家的行列，坚称他们是一对。他们自己在巴特西的经历并不包括这种含沙射影。

“当然，”华生说，甚至听起来都不觉得被冒犯了，“现在有多少人认为夏洛克和约翰是同性恋? ”

“这是否完全暗示了它的存在? 最新统计是五个。”

“你果然一直在留意。”

“与某些人不同，我的大脑从未真正停止工作。”

艾琳发短信给夏洛克，让他知道自己还没死，而约翰和艾琳都惊讶地听到附近传来短信提示的呻吟声。夏洛克大步离开，不知道他刚才听到的对话该如何处理。他回到贝克街，注意到门被撬开了。他推断哈德森太太是被强行拖上楼梯的。

“哦，这些美国人太愚蠢了; ‘我 _拒绝和你们中的一个以上的人战斗，所以你们两个应该离开_ _’_ 。福尔摩斯模仿自己，然后用更高的音调回应自己，“ _是的，好吧，这很有道理。再见_ _!_ ”。天哪，难怪世界上其他人都取笑他们! ”

华生只是哈哈大笑。

夏洛克轻而易举地干掉了房间里唯一的美国人，然后约翰回到了公寓。当约翰照顾了哈德森太太时，夏洛克打电话给雷斯垂德报告入室盗窃的罪行然后描述了他将“窃贼”扔出窗外的罪行。约翰建议哈德森太太离开伦敦休息一会儿，但夏洛克不同意。

夏洛克给艾琳的手机拍了x光，发现了爆炸物。茉莉启发了他密码选项的另一种可能，但它也是错误的。回到221B，夏洛克发现艾琳睡在他的床上。他们讨论加密的电子邮件; 夏洛克在8秒钟内解决了这个问题，甚至没有意识到艾琳是真的在和他调情。约翰再次表现出嫉妒的一面，试图通过脱口而出自己的中间名来打断他们激烈的眼神较量。

“我偷了你的出生证明才知道你的中间名! ”福尔摩斯怒气冲冲地看了他一眼，“如果我知道只是让某个女人跟我调情你就会说出来，我会很乐意这么做的。无论如何，这会节省我很多时间和精力。”

“你偷了我的出生证明? ”华生抓住了这个事实，却没有意识到夏洛克甚至已经知道他的中间名。

“哦，哈米什，”他带着狡猾得意的笑容提示道。

“是啊，我们再也不要这样了，”他严肃地说。

夏洛克的思维宫殿在他结合事实的过程中不断加速，这些事实在此刻之前似乎是彼此独立的。迈克罗夫特收到莫里亚蒂的消息，告诉他邦德航空的计划被发现了。

夏洛克大声地对他以外是约翰但实际上是艾琳的人说话。这时华生已经回家去看玛丽了。夏洛克向艾琳解释了考文垂的难题(允许袭击的发生，这样他们的已知的范围就不会泄露) ，然后她再一次试图让夏洛克和她上床。

“老实说，这个女人难道不明白他对她不感兴趣吗? ”华生气得直冒烟，再次与他心中的嫉妒作斗争，“她试过多少次了，都没成功? ”

“我以为是约翰吃醋了，不是你，”福尔摩斯笑着说。

“是啊，我们中总得有一个对吧? 而他自己又不干。”

哈德森太太打断了谈话。

“上帝保佑那个女人，真的，”华生平静地说。

夏洛克被带到满载尸体的飞机上。

福尔摩斯指出: “真正的谜团在于他们是如何使飞机闻起来不那么糟糕的，有些人已经死了很长时间了，但却没有强烈的腐烂气味。”

“也许哪天该问麦克罗夫特一个问题。”

麦克罗夫特瞧不起他屈服于艾琳的魅力，而艾琳则因威胁麦克罗夫特而对夏洛克置之不理。他们回到麦克罗夫特的房产去进行交易。麦克罗夫特试图找到任何不受制于艾琳的方法，但是一开始她将他逼到某种程度这点做得很好，所以很容易就占据优势。直到她提到自己和莫里亚蒂调情并嘲笑夏洛克认为自己会爱上他。从这里，我们可以简单(以自我为中心)地推断出她心里想的是什么: 夏洛克本人。他解锁手机，递给麦克罗夫特，然后走出去。艾琳恳求但无济于事。

麦克罗夫特在雨中等约翰。

“我想这可能是我第一次看到他真正因为伞的用途而用伞，”福尔摩斯俏皮地说。

“哦，这是一次有趣的谈话，”华生回忆道。

“我得承认，你们两个私下见面的次数比我想象的要多。有什么要分享的吗，华生? ”他斜眼笑道。

“不要开始像其他人对待夏洛克和约翰那样，对我和你哥哥做出假设，”他轻轻地责备道。

约翰和麦克罗夫特坐在一张桌子旁，年长的福尔摩斯解释道，艾琳已经死了。他们讨论如何告诉夏洛克——告诉他什么——因为夏洛克似乎没有感觉，但肯定不完全是这样。

 **“** **我也不想，但最初他想当海盗。** **”**

“上帝啊，难道 _没有什么_ 是不可侵犯的吗? ”福尔摩斯大声喊道，一时忘记了他的兄弟听不到他的话。

“他还没有拿出你的育儿手册，”华生告诉他，“但我认为他很快就会拿出来。一切都是自然进程。”

福尔摩斯强烈地盯着他那被逗乐的脸。

麦克罗夫特告诉约翰，艾琳真的真的死了。约翰走向公寓，手里拿着文件，告诉他她在美国的证人保护计划中(假的)。

“我知道你在撒谎，”福尔摩斯小声说。

“不，你没有。”

“是的。你以为你很擅长撒谎，其实你不是。她死了我也无所谓，你为什么不告诉我真相呢? ”

“我不想让你再受伤害了，”他诚实地回答，“我认为一些虚假的希望没有坏处。”

夏洛克要求得到那部手机，这是他们自己时间线上的另一个不同。福尔摩斯和华生困惑地看着他把它拿到窗前。这里有一个“闪回” ，夏洛克把艾琳从斩首中解救出来，然后他微笑着把电话放进抽屉里。演职人员的角色滚动着。

“最后那一幕 _到底_ 是怎么回事? ”华生问道，转向躺在沙发上的朋友。

“我不知道! ”福尔摩斯回答道，对这个指控感到很生气。

“你去 _救_ 那个该死的女人了吗，夏洛克·福尔摩斯? ”

“没有，”他诚实地强调，“我为什么要这么做? ”

“我不知道，为什么夏洛克要这么做? ”他一边问，一边用右手指着电视机。

“我不知道为什么 _他_ 要这么做，我只知道 _我_ 没有，”他的眼睛发红，甚至不知道他为什么抗议。

华生的眼神在福尔摩斯的眼神间闪烁，寻找任何不诚实的痕迹，但没有发现。

他小声说，“你确定吗? ”

福尔摩斯怒气冲冲地叹了口气，但还是盯着另一个人的眼睛，坚定地回答: “是的。”

华生点了一下头，转过身去，把遥控器从桌上拿了下来。

“那就直接下一集? ”他问道，语气仍然有点冷淡。

“没有任何理由不这样做，”福尔摩斯的声音听起来也不怎么高兴。


	6. 巴斯克维尔的猎犬

_巴斯克维尔的猎犬开头_ 直接就是客户的镜头。

“老实说，这些片段怎么会出现在这里? ”华生怀疑地问道。

“但年轻版的客户呢? ”

“可能是拍摄时得到的演员。”

“不过，其余的镜头都是真实的。”

“是的，但是如果他担心制作价值，使它看起来像一个合法的节目，而不是跟踪者的镜头，他会不惜一切代价。”

华生用喉咙发出不安的声音，结束了谈话。

他们的客户——亨利——错愕震惊地站在他父亲去世的山谷里。片头开始。

夏洛克带着一支鱼叉，浑身是血地走进了公寓。面对眼前的这一幕约翰感到不安。

“你想知道为什么有些人觉得你有点奇怪吗? ”华生笑道。

“他们的思想是有限的，我不在乎被他们理解，”他傲慢地断言。

夏洛克拿着鱼叉在公寓里踱来踱去，鱼叉上已经没有血迹了。他没有案子，也没有尼古丁，处于紧张不安的状态，但是约翰在忽视他方面做得非常好。夏洛克开始到处乱翻东西，寻找他的香烟，他弯下身子，甚至乞求约翰给他一支烟。

“现在这就是我们熟悉的尼古丁缺乏症发作,”华生沉思道，“我以为夏洛克在第一集已经戒烟了。”

福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“也许是一辈子的战斗。他们说，大多数戒烟方法只是暂时的缓解，而不是烟瘾的永久性结束。”

“他们是谁? ”华生嘲笑道，“你思维宫殿里那些为你的吸烟习惯辩护的科学家们? ”

福尔摩斯撅着嘴说，“不，”这就是他说的全部，这使得华生认为他是正确的。

哈德森太太也进来了，忍受着夏洛克的要求。她拒绝告诉他他的香烟在哪里，所以他开始推断她最近的行为，这使她在愤怒地离开之前陷入了尴尬的气氛。在整个长篇大论中，约翰多次试图阻止他，但都无济于事。

约翰质疑夏洛克的心情，让他去向哈德森太太道歉。当然，夏洛克拒绝了，然后开始滔滔不绝地说他多么需要一个案子。约翰越来越沮丧，回吼道他刚刚解决了一个。

福尔摩斯过去也经历过这些阶段，但是这些年来这些阶段的频率已经很幸运地减少了。他们会把华生逼疯，就像他们对待约翰一样。

约翰在这个网站上询问案件，这使得夏洛克对一个发光兔子案件做出了疯狂的解释。

“蓝铃花? 就像 _沃特希普荒原_ 的兔子? ”华生问道。

“也许，”福尔摩斯同意，然后继续说，“但是一只发光兔子？多么荒谬的想法，如果我们收到这个案子，我肯定不会接。”

“看来夏洛克也被逼疯了。”

果然，夏洛克模仿一个小女孩的声音，假装像一个仙女一样欢腾。当夏洛克提到妙探寻凶时，约翰斩钉截铁地拒绝了他。

华生笑了，知道这种感觉太好了。看起来所有的约翰·华生都避免与他们的夏洛克·福尔摩斯一起玩《妙探寻凶》 ，其真实性与大多数其他人避免与家人一起玩《大富翁》一样。游戏时长久得令人发指。

门铃响起，预示着亨利的到来，为了讨论所谓的巨大的猎犬。他让夏洛克和约翰看了一部纪录片而不是一开始就亲自解释，但夏洛克停顿了一下，要求他用自己的话来解释。

亨利简要地描述了达特穆尔高原的美丽，然后被夏洛克打断了，因为他太没耐心了，没有考虑周到。亨利一直给夏洛克太多的细节，好像他试图让他的叙述比实际上更有趣。亨利将这个生物描述为“闪回”的镜头闪过。一想到这段视频是从哪里来的，华生再次坐立不安。亨利继续讲述这个故事，直到他受够了夏洛克对此的态度，决定离开。

然后，夏洛克开始推断他今天早上发生的事情——他坐火车和早餐——并问他昨晚发生了什么事，驱使他来到伦敦。虽然亨利似乎对夏洛克印象深刻，正如大多数人一开始所做的那样，约翰看起来对自己人生走向愤怒。

当夏洛克开始闻亨利的香烟时，福尔摩斯不耐烦地嘟了一声。

“哦，看在上帝的份上，有点自尊，”他责骂另一个自己。

“是啊，我宁愿让你抽自己的烟，也不愿意看到这一切，”华生说，“这太可悲了。”

亨利继续谈论他的治疗师认为他需要面对他的恐惧，最后谈到了昨晚发生的事情。他回到谷里，发现了一只巨大的猎犬的脚印。

这些话让夏洛克欣喜若狂，就像他们对福尔摩斯所做的那样，他接受了这个案子。然而，与福尔摩斯不同的是，夏洛克假装太忙不能亲自去，但向亨利保证他会派约翰去。约翰知道夏洛克其实并不在乎发光的兔子案子，于是把所有的线索拼凑起来，帮他取了烟，几个小时后他们就上路了。

“你不必总是破坏别人的关系，你知道的，不是吗? ”当夏洛克和约翰看着哈德森太太与斯皮蒂的厨师对峙时，华生轻描淡写地指责福尔摩斯。

“那个? ”他对着电视机做了个手势: “求你了，哈德森太太值得拥有比一个利用她欺骗自己妻子的男人更好的人。”

华生带着开放的感情凝视着福尔摩斯的侧脸，并迅速掩盖住: “小心点，你的心脏又开始生长了。”

福尔摩斯只是厌恶而已。

夏洛克和约翰驾车穿过乡间，夏洛克开着车。

“我想知道约翰是否也不会开车，”福尔摩斯大声思考着。

“你的意思是，约翰和我一样，不明白为什么要考驾照，因为有那么多便利的公共交通工具? ”

“能够开车真是一种自由。”

“这就是我留你在我身边的原因，作为我的司机，”华生笑着，福尔摩斯转了转眼珠子。

夏洛克和约翰停下来观光，了解一下地形。夏洛克站在一块岩石的高处，而约翰利用地图告诉他该看什么。他们发现了巴斯克维尔、 格林盆镇、恶魔谷和巴斯克维尔的雷区。

他们继续前往小镇，夏洛克一边走一边竖起衣领。约翰看了他一眼。他们走进一座建筑，然后闪过亨利和他的治疗师，包括他年轻时的闪回。亨利记得单词“自由”和“在”，不知道他们可能意味着什么。

约翰负责办理入住手续，而夏洛克则在房间里转来转去。华生的眉毛皱了起来，因为他很确定这个人即将加入那些认为夏洛克和约翰是同性恋的人的行列。约翰向客栈老板询问了雷区的情况，他们聊天时，夏洛克还在继续探索。然后另一个旅馆老板出现了，和其他相信夏洛克和约翰之间关系的人一起加入了这个行列。约翰没有纠正他，只是很快地转移了话题。

“他转移了话题，因为约翰可以很容易地回答这个问题，但不想鼓励他们思考，”福尔摩斯特地指出，“那么我打鼾吗，华生？我一直在想。”

华生咬了咬牙，然后回答道: “你是说你屈尊睡觉的时候？其实也没有，只是偶尔有点鼻塞，但不是完全的，”他看着福尔摩斯点了点头，然后继续问自己一个问题: “你觉得为什么旅馆老板认为夏洛克和约翰是一对，却没有和我们一起推断出来? ”

“嗯，约翰没有像我们在那里时那样戴着结婚戒指。如果我们中的一个戴着戒指，而另一个没有，那么我们就很容易认为我们只是朋友。”

华生有一个想法，他以前从来没有这样想过，“这是否意味着自从我不戴戒指以来，更多的人认为我们是同性恋? ”他诚实地问道，但福尔摩斯只是挥了挥手让他安静下来，他的眼睛又凝视着屏幕。

当约翰出现的时候，夏洛克正在和导游弗莱彻谈话。夏洛克的表现就像他们在打赌一样，约翰很快就意识到这个谎言然后支持他。弗莱彻开始回忆起大约一个月前见过猎犬的情景，直到他拿出一个巨大的爪印模型，夏洛克才被说服。

接下来，夏洛克开车带他们去了巴斯克维尔，用他哥哥的证件进入了那个设施。一旦进入，约翰不得不在军事设施中摆出高人一等的姿态，让他们进一步接近，这让夏洛克看上去十分满意。

“我对你的冒险精神产生了极大的影响，”福尔摩斯笑着祝贺自己。

“不，你对我的正派感产生了可怕的影响，”他纠正道。

“但你还是来了。”

“斯德哥尔摩综合征? ”他试着微笑着说。

“不太合适，”福尔摩斯否认道，仍然微笑着。

在去实验室的路上，夏洛克和约翰被带过了许多安全检查点。约翰让护送他们的下士忙于后勤问题，而夏洛克则在他们巡察时观察周围环境。他们停下来和一个女人——斯台普吞博士——交谈，夏洛克透露，她是那只发光兔子的孩子的母亲。

“天啊，你是说夏洛克和约翰去巴斯克维尔处理那只发光的兔子? ! ”华生听起来对这种说法很生气。

“我认为他们的主要目的和我们的一样，命运只是认为同时把他们带给这个女人是恰当的。”

“约翰又要揍夏洛克了，”他说话的语气暗示他在看到约翰的反应后支持这个决定。

“不，他不是，”福尔摩斯驳回道。

“嗯，他应该这么做，”他坚持说。

安全警报响起，他们的巡察终于在走廊中被阻止。其中一位男性科学家——弗兰克兰博士——出于某种未知的原因为他们掩护。他护送他们出去，他解释说他是博客的粉丝，而且他认识亨利的父亲。他把自己的电话号码给了夏洛克，这样他们以后可以叙叙旧。

夏洛克和约翰走向汽车，夏洛克又一次打开了他的衣领。约翰指责他的颧骨，一副神秘莫测的样子，试图让自己看起来很酷。

“神秘莫测的颧骨到底是什么，华生? ”

“闭嘴。”

在车里，夏洛克和约翰讨论了斯台普吞博士在动物身上进行的秘密基因实验，包括兔子。

“此时此刻，我们不是在唱 _《心的全蚀》_ 吗? ”华生开玩笑说，因为他们显然不是在谈论一只发光兔子。

“我不 _唱歌_ ，”福尔摩斯坚持说，好像这个想法侮辱了他似的。

“当你认为我听不到你的时候，你就哼哼，”华生坚持，这是事实。

“即使我唱歌或哼歌，我也肯定不会选 _《心的全蚀》_ 这样的口水歌。”

“当然，当然，不管你说什么，”华生放弃辩论，福尔摩斯恼怒地嗤之以鼻。

华生的心中充满了对这个人的爱慕之情: 他的朋友和伙伴。他想知道约翰是否真的像他爱福尔摩斯一样爱夏洛克。是不是所有的约翰·华生都注定会爱上他们的福尔摩斯？因为如果有办法阻止它，华生显然是错过这些这些迹象。

夏洛克和约翰来到了亨利的房子，被房子的大小吓了一跳。他们坐下来喝茶，亨利告诉他们，在他的脑海中看到了“自由”和“在”这两个词。约翰向亨利保证，夏洛克有一个计划，侦探透露说，他把亨利带回沼地，作为诱饵，看看是否有什么东西攻击他。约翰和亨利都感到震惊。

下一个场景，三个男人都朝山谷走去，尽管这是一个可怕的计划。因为没人愿意因为留下来而看起来像个懦夫？谁知道呢。

约翰听到他们走路的时候有沙沙的声音，他一个人去调查，没有和另外两个人说一句话。落单的时候，他注意到一个闪烁的光，他认为这一定是某个东西的莫斯电码，于是他试图呼叫夏洛克，当然，夏洛克一直往前走。相反，他留在后面去抄下那些字母 U.M.Q.R.A，然后再去找其他人。

夏洛克和亨利一直在讨论弗兰克兰博士，直到他们来到了恶魔谷。约翰仍然在他们后面的某个地方，但是两个人似乎都没有注意到他们下到火山口状的地方。嚎叫开始了，夏洛克和亨利都看到了那只猎犬。夏洛克吓坏了，从山谷里跑了出来，两人在回来的路上再次找到了约翰，没有一个人问他去了哪里。

约翰护送亨利回家安顿下来，而夏洛克则回到他们的旅馆。约翰后来发现他坐在一个餐厅的火炉旁，他们在那里讨论刚才发生的事情。问题是，夏洛克吓坏了，对约翰来说没有任何意义，他用自己的态度和贬低推开了他。

“那天晚上你真的吓到我了，”华生平静地承认，“我从来没有见过你如此精神错乱。”

“我以为我疯了，所以我又回到了自己独处的舒适区。我担心如果你知道我看见了，你会对我说三道四，这就是为什么我过了一会儿才承认的原因。”

华生看了他一眼，然后诚实地说: “关于你自己，你向我承认任何事，我都会接受你的。”

福尔摩斯凝视着他的眼睛，不确定他是否能相信这些话。他似乎要承认一些事情，但在他允许自己承认之前就转身离开了。

夏洛克正在迅速推断这对母子关系，以证明自己没事(这种疯狂的语气让他在这件事上的可信度大打折扣) ，然后他说出了福尔摩斯一直害怕听到的话。

 **“** **我没有朋友，** **”** **夏洛克十分轻蔑地回答。**

福尔摩斯转过身，把右手放在华生的左肩上，“天哪，华生，我真的很抱歉，”他诚实地说，因为他仍然时不时地为此感到内疚。

华生笑了，虽然有点伤心，他还是右手放在福尔摩斯的右手上，“你已经道歉了。那都是过去的事了，”他安慰道。

他们一起微笑，华生紧紧握住另一个人的手，然后他们回到电视机前，双手都垂了下来。

约翰在夜里走了出来，又看到了莫斯电码信息，于是他去调查。他发现的东西在精神上留下了很深的疤痕，他宁愿删除它，但不知道如何删除。

夏洛克在他回去小镇的路上给他发短信，要求他采访亨利的治疗师莫蒂默医生。他甚至给约翰发了一张她的照片，诱使他去和她谈话。当然约翰也这么做了。

镜头又回到亨利身上，他又度过了一个艰难的夜晚。在看电视的时候，他后院的动作感应灯多次被触发，有效地导致了他的崩溃。

约翰和莫蒂默坐在酒吧的一张桌子旁，试图让她谈论亨利; 但是，作为一个医生，他知道由于医生和病人之间的保密性，从她那里知道到什么的希望很小。他们继续聊天，巧妙地调情，直到弗兰克兰医生不知从哪冒出来，向莫蒂默推测夏洛克和约翰在约会。

“现在有八个人，”福尔摩斯告诉另一个人，“如果算上莫蒂默的话，就是九个，他刚才说了那么多话，显然会这么想的。”

“你真的在数有多少人认为夏洛克和约翰是恋爱关系吗? ”

“你一开始就问，现在我不能不数了。”

莫蒂默离开了桌子，约翰又一次离开了，脸上毫不惊讶的表情，他的脸上写满了 _是的，当然_ 。这种情况发生在他身上的频率证据清楚地表明，他每次都坦然、轻易地接受了这一点。

跳到第二天早上，夏洛克回到了瞭望岩上，凝视着巴斯克维尔。突然他闯进了亨利的房子，提出要给他煮点咖啡。亨利当面质问他关于看到猎犬的谎言，而夏洛克则就他描述的语义展开了辩论。夏洛克突然离开了。

回到镇上，夏洛克在墓地偶然发现了约翰，问他关于莫斯电码的事情，但是约翰走开了，似乎还没有准备好原谅他昨晚的无理取闹。当夏洛克询问他与莫蒂默的会面时，他不停地走开——会面毫无进展——然后夏洛克挡在约翰前拦住他，解释昨晚发生的事情。他为那番朋友的评论道歉，承认约翰是他唯一的朋友。

“就是这样: 一切都好了，”华生沉思着，露出一丝微笑。

“你和约翰都马上原谅了他，”福尔摩斯留意到。

“是啊，听到你最好的朋友并不认为他在世界上除了你以外还有其他朋友，这可以很快融化坚冰，”他诚实地回答。

他诚实地问道: “我需要多个朋友做什么? ”。

他们互相凝视了一会儿，然后华生转过身去，想不出答案。

夏洛克解释道hound可能是一个缩写词而不是一个单词，然后转头他就看到格雷格在酒吧里。格雷格假装度假，虽然他显然刚度完假回来。

“我仍然不能相信你认识这个男人多少年了，却仍然不知道他的名字是格雷格，”华生说。

“当我称呼几乎每个人的姓氏时，有什么意义呢? ”

“是啊，顺便问一句，你为什么要这么做? ”

福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“我不知道，也许是向更容易的时代致敬? ”

华生笑了起来: “只有你才会想19世纪的那些比较容易的时代。”

福尔摩斯得意地笑道: “‘容易的时代’可能是更好的措辞。”

夏洛克和约翰带着格雷格去和旅馆老板谈他们大量购买肉类的事。夏洛克给约翰冲了一杯咖啡，表面上看是为了示好，但实际上是为了验证他关于糖被污染的理论。以约翰的标准来看这杯咖啡显然不怎么样，从他的脸色可以看出来，但他还是假装很喜欢，尽管里面放了糖。

酒店老板比利为购买这些肉制品向他的搭档加里虚伪地道歉，但格雷格指出了他的谎言。然后加里说出了真相，为了改善他们的生意，他把一只普通的狗当作猎犬。

约翰和格雷格先于夏洛克离开了旅馆，他们讨论了侦探可能的阿斯伯格综合症，然后格雷格消失了，去和当地警方交谈。约翰问夏洛克，他看到的和那对夫夫养的普通狗有什么不同，夏洛克承认这不可能是同一样东西。他们需要回到巴斯克维尔。

麦克罗夫特帮助他们顺利进入，虽然巴里莫尔少校对此一点也不高兴。夏洛克成功地在24小时内不受限制地进入这个设施进行他的实验，这使得巴里莫尔和侦探之间产生了激烈的争吵。

“上帝啊，你想成为一个讨厌的家伙的时候，你就是一个讨厌的家伙，”华生善意地评论道。

“哦，拜托，我为什么要对那个人这么热情呢? ”

华生确实考虑过，但想不出个所以然，只好耸耸肩表示失败。

镜头切回到在房子里与睡眠作斗争的亨利; 他是如此疲惫，但每次他闭上眼睛，他都能看到过去的闪回，这让他惊醒过来。

另一边，约翰独自一人走进一个实验室寻找线索，夏洛克也开始了他的实验。一旦约翰的眼睛习惯了黑暗，夏洛克就会尽可能地把灯调亮，并发出警报来打破他的心理平衡。约翰试图离开房间，但是夏洛克暂时冻结了他的卡。他被困住了，突然灯灭了，警报也停止了。他听到有动静，然后发现有一个底部似乎被撬开的笼子。接着他听到了咆哮声。

他试图再次出去，但是没有用; 夏洛克仍然把他锁在里面。约翰试图打电话给夏洛克但他没有接。声音越来越大，约翰走进一个空笼子，以求安全，他捂住自己的嘴，试图阻止任何可能吸引猎犬的声音。

他的电话响了，他请求夏洛克来帮助他，但夏洛克只是问他看到了什么。在他承认他能看见猎犬之后，夏洛克立刻就放他出了笼子。约翰对整个过程感到难以置信的不安，强忍着眼泪向夏洛克说起他所看到的一切。夏洛克告诉他，他实际上并没有看到——只是夏洛克设计让他看到的东西——他们都被下了药。

“这是我必须原谅你的第一件大事，”华生轻声指出。

福尔摩斯转向他，表情五味杂陈，“我不知道我还能对你做出这样的事，”他诚实地说。

“怎么，现在你才知道如果你这么做我会揍你? ”

“不，现在我明白了它是如何真正影响到你的，”他否认道，“这不是我最明智的计划，是不是: 把一个退伍军人置于一个看起来危及生命的情形? ”

华生的左边嘴角翘了起来，“不算是，天才。”

福尔摩斯认真地研究了他一分钟，华生十分好奇而不愿打断他。他几乎可以看到他朋友的大脑在工作。

“在我们相识期间，你忍受了这么多。”

华生把头侧向一边，困惑地皱着眉头，他保证说: “没有什么是我不会再做的。”

在回头看电视之前，福尔摩斯露出一丝真诚而感激的微笑。

夏洛克和约翰一直在和斯台普顿博士交谈，他们发现那只发光的兔子就在他们的房间里。侦探利用这些信息征用了一台显微镜，于是他们三个就去了实验室的另一个地方。在那里，夏洛克发现糖实际上只是普通的糖而不是药。他利用自己的思维过程进行解释。

 **“** **现在，自从我们来到格林盆，我们吃喝的东西完全一样，除了一件事以外！你不在咖啡里加糖。** **”**

“等等，”华生说，伸出一只手对着电视机，“等等，这 _到底_ 是什么意思? ”

“我认为这意味着什么已经很清楚了。”

“听起来像是夏洛克和约翰在共享一盘食物和一杯饮料。”

福尔摩斯啧啧道，“盘子里的食物，是的，但是饮料呢？老实说，华生，别开玩笑了，显然他们只是喝了同样的东西，不是分享。”

“哦，对，很明显，”华生讽刺地强调，“他们为什么要分享一盘食物？如果我没记错的话，你在这次旅行中像往常一样几乎不吃东西。”

“这就是 _共享_ 同一盘食物的意义所在。夏洛克和我都不喜欢吃自己的东西，份量太多了。”

“所以你是在告诉我，如果我让你吃我盘子里的东西，你会吃得更安分? ”他澄清道。

“简而言之，是的。”

“好吧，耶稣，你怎么不早说呢? 这些年我本可以这么轻易地养活你? ”

“我才不会 _这么_ 说，”福尔摩斯试图把话题拉回来，但是胜利和决心的神色已经在华生的眼中。

在屏幕上，夏洛克要求约翰和斯台普顿博士离开房间，这样他就可以不受打扰地进入他的思维宫殿，从而最终弄清楚“自由”、“在”和“ H.O.U.N.D”的意义。

晚上，亨利手里拿着枪在野外里奔跑，试图躲开那只跟在他身后的红眼睛闪闪发光的猎犬。他转过身，笨拙地朝它开了一枪，然后他突然回到了自己的房子里。他试图射杀他的心理医生。他不停地道歉，看着手里的枪，好像他刚刚注意到它在那里，然后跑掉了。

斯台普顿博士试图获取H.O.U.N.D的信息，但她的权限不够高，因此夏洛克推断出了巴里摩尔少校的密码。他们发现，弗兰克兰博士在最初的项目小组中，试图使用气体通过恐惧和刺激来影响受害者，所以他们更容易受到暗示。夏洛克决定打电话给弗兰克兰和他碰个头，与此同时摩梯末医生打电话给约翰，告诉他亨利试图射杀她(意外)。夏洛克打电话给格雷格，要求他带着枪去德沃尔山谷见他们。

亨利第一个到达山谷，准备用手中的枪结束自己的生命，他确信自己已经疯了，没救了。夏洛克和他交谈，主要是是试图分散他的注意力拖延时间等待格雷格的到来，但也给了他一些关于他困境的答案。他没有疯，有人——弗兰克兰博士——只是希望他这么想。

亨利记得那天晚上发生的真实事件: 他的父亲打的是一个人，而不是一只猎犬。袭击者戴着防毒面具，他的衬衫上写着“ H.O.U.N.D ”。他惊讶地意识到，当格雷格到达山谷时，约翰抓住机会从松开的手中取出了枪。

就像夏洛克宣称从来没有怪物一样，他们听到了嚎叫声。一只狗出现了，在他们所有吸入药物的人面前扮演着猎犬的角色。还有一个人影，呼吸很奇怪，同时从雾中走近。夏洛克走近他，摘下防毒面具，发现莫里亚蒂正盯着他，然后他变形回到了真正的弗兰克兰博士。夏洛克意识到药在雾中。

格雷格试图射击那条受令于弗兰克兰博士的狗，但没有射中，所以约翰瞄准了它，仅仅两枪就射中了。亨利袭击了杀害他父亲的弗兰克兰，但是被人从他身上拉了下来。夏洛克把最后的部分拼凑在一起，感谢亨利提供了这么一个令人兴奋的案子。约翰责备他的时机把握不好，夏洛克对于时机不太好这点看起来真的很震惊。

福尔摩斯和华生都笑了。

亨利转向弗兰克兰博士，指责他杀害了他的父亲。然后狗又开始动起来，当约翰射击它的时候，老人跑开了，踩到并且触发了地雷。随着最后一声无奈的叹息，他抬起脚后死去。

第二天早上，夏洛克发现约翰在外面吃早餐，他们讨论了这个案子。约翰问他在实验室里发生了什么，慢慢地他意识到夏洛克下的药——或者更确切地说——是故意给他下药的。出于沮丧，约翰强迫他承认自己错了，因为药根本不在糖里，而夏洛克勉为其难地承认了。

然后夏洛克走过去和酒店老板加里说话，屏幕变黑了。

屏幕再次显示出莫里亚蒂和麦克罗夫特。犯罪顾问被押出牢房，在那里每个可用的空间里，夏洛克被一遍又一遍地写着。演职员表开始滚动。

“该死的 _麦克罗夫特_ ，”福尔摩斯在结尾处怒不可遏。

“我还是不明白他怎么能这样做，就这样把你给抛弃了，他的 _亲兄弟_ 。”

“感情在我们家从来就不是什么强项。如果有什么东西是可以得到的，我们就会用任何必要的手段去获得它。我一直是他手中的一张牌，他毫不犹豫地打出了这张牌。”

华生咬紧牙关，“是的，好吧...”他试图安慰一下，但说不下去。

福尔摩斯哼了一声，站起身换掉了DVD。

“继续下一集，”他说着，扑通一下坐回去。


	7. 莱辛巴赫坠落

主屏幕加载完毕后他们都坐下来，盯着剧集的标题看上好一分钟。

华生突然深吸了一口气，仿佛从一阵眩晕中醒来，“那么...是时候到这个了。”

“是的，”福尔摩斯点点头，不愿意自己去看。

华生在看这一集感到不安是因为他不想再次体验那种痛苦，也不想看到他错过的那些本来能在一开始阻止它发生的所有迹象。

福尔摩斯在看这一集感到不安是因为他不喜欢被提醒自己让华生经历的痛苦，更不用说从旁观者的角度来看了。

福尔摩斯手里拿着遥控器，眼神锁定在华生身上。这是一个问题...一个请求许可的问题。华生只是点了点头，然后转向屏幕，深呼吸以稳定神经。

一切突然开始，约翰在与他的心理治疗师谈话。

华生身体前倾，双肘支在膝盖上，双手捂住嘴，“哦，我的天，”他惊恐地低声说道。

福尔摩斯被这种反应搞糊涂了; 他显然没有参与这次谈话，所以不知道接下来会发生什么。他死死地看着约翰开始哽咽，眼泪夺眶而出。他试图开口(“Sher... ”) ，但却犹豫不决。他清了清嗓子，强迫自己说出那些话。

 **“** **我最好的朋友，夏洛克** **·** **福尔摩斯，死了，** **”** **他低声说，然后转过脸去，他的脸扭曲成绝望的样子。**

“哦，我的天，”轮到福尔摩斯低声说。愕然中他用左手捂住嘴，右手盲目地伸向华生，紧紧地抓住他的左前臂。福尔摩斯转过头来看着他，但是华生的眼睛因为痛苦的回忆蒙蔽了双眼而变得呆滞，他没有注意到，“我亲爱的华生，”福尔摩斯低声对他说，这是他失语的写照。

华生只是摇了摇头，没有看开场白。他感觉好像直到它们结束之前他都无法呼吸，接着他们被带回到三个月前，那时福尔摩斯仍然活着。

这似乎是案件结尾的一小段，夏洛克因为帮忙找回了莱辛巴赫瀑布的画作而受到感谢。他得到一个盒子作为礼物，他推断里面装有钻石袖扣，他冷酷地指出他所有的袖口都有袖扣。约翰把他的辞退翻译成他对送礼者的礼貌，迫使夏洛克自己说“谢谢”。

“为什么我允许你让我变得平易近人? ”福尔摩斯问道，因为这种交流确实在他们身上发生过，而且这些年来还有更多类似的事情发生。

“因为你暗地里想成为，”华生回答。

但福尔摩斯知道事实上并非如此。任何其他试图让他变得更有人情味的人作为回报总是被他轻视; 他只允许华生这么做。为什么？因为在许多方面，华生是他自己的一个特例，这使得福尔摩斯承认他爱上了另一个男人。除此之外就没别的解释了。

接下来的一幕，夏洛克(和约翰)被一个家庭感谢，这个家庭因为他们的辛勤工作而重聚。福尔摩斯得到了一个领带别针，尽管他没有系领带。约翰又让他安静下来。

格雷格站在一屋子人面前，感谢夏洛克(和约翰)帮助抓获了一个自1982年以来一直逍遥法外的主犯。格雷格走过来，递给夏洛克一份礼物: 一顶猎鹿帽。当萨莉·多诺万和菲利普·安德森看到他按照约翰的要求把它戴在头上时，他们无法抑制自己的喜悦之情。他勉为其难地笑了。

 _“_ _只要能让约翰_ _·_ _华生高兴，嗯，夏洛克_ _·_ _福尔摩斯_ _? ”_ 福尔摩斯自言自语。

夏洛克和约翰回到221B，约翰在看报纸。夏洛克哀叹自己的“科学家”的绰号，而约翰则对自己的绰号“单身汉”感到失望。约翰告诉他，他需要接一些小案子来避开新闻关注，这样媒体就不会把矛头指向他。对于一个说过“我是私家侦探——我最不需要的就是公众形象”的人来说，他似乎对自己名声变大这点毫不在意。夏洛克质疑为什么约翰在乎别人对他的看法，但他回避了这个问题。

“ _你_ 为什么这么在乎? ”福尔摩斯问道。

“你是在诚实地告诉我，你自己也不知道答案吗? ”华生问道，真的很困惑。这太明显了，不是吗？

“我能想到几个原因，但我不知道哪个是正确的，”他承认。

“也许他们所有人都认识你，”华生脸红地承认，“但最重要的终归是 _我们_ 的生活。如果他们怀疑你，他们就怀疑我。如果他们藐视你、它们就藐视我。”当然，也有一部分原因是没有人愿意看到自己所爱的人被推倒，但他并不打算大声说出来。

福尔摩斯看着他，仿佛他听到他的更深一层的理由，只是轻声地咕哝着“哦。”

下一个场景是莫里亚蒂在伦敦塔外。

约翰从浴室里出来，只穿着浴袍，径直穿过客厅里一具悬挂着的尸体，坐在他的椅子上。夏洛克解释说，他们最近的案子并不像表面看起来那样是自杀——模特帮助证明了这一点。

莫里亚蒂走进伦敦塔，径直走向镶嵌着珠宝的皇冠。他戴上耳机，罗西尼的 _贼鹊_ 开始播放。镜头快速转到英格兰银行，然后是本顿维尔监狱——所有这三个地点都将在上午11点同时被播放。回到戴着珠宝的莫里亚蒂，他点击手机上的一个应用程序，似乎触发了他们的警报系统，干掉了一个警卫，把他一个人留在了房间里。

萨莉向格雷格报告——他正在吃着一个甜甜圈——声称闯入不在他们的职责范围。

“那么，他们职责范围 _是_ 什么? ”福尔摩斯讥讽地问道。

“凶杀组，你知道的，”华生轻责道。

福尔摩斯轻蔑地叹了口气，挥了挥手，“他们显然不擅长这个，还不如换个部门呢。”

华生翻了个白眼。

莫里亚蒂点击了他手机上的第二个应用程序，似乎打开了英格兰银行的保险库。他们开车的时候，萨莉接到了电话。莫里亚蒂在手机上点击第三个应用程序之前，淡定地在玻璃上用银色马克笔写下了“抓到夏洛克” ，似乎让监狱的安全性大打折扣。莎莉同样接到了另一个关于这个案子的电话了。

口香糖粘玻璃上，钻石塞在里面。跳个小舞然后拿着灭火器撞向钻石，他成功了。

格雷格，萨莉和其他一些警察来到伦敦塔时，发现莫里亚蒂在玻璃柜里，身穿皇冠上的明珠，坐在王座上。他厚颜无耻地宣称不用着急。

回到221B，夏洛克的手机又收到了一条短信。约翰替他看了看，看到是莫里亚蒂发来的，他的脸一下子变了样。和华生一样，约翰对这个疯子和夏洛克的下一步行动一点也不感到兴奋。他为什么要这么做？最后他被绑在炸弹上，自愿和他最好的朋友一起死去。

他们逮捕了莫里亚蒂，并观看了他闯入的录像，屏幕上闪过报纸上详细报道此事的文章。

“天啊，如果不是这么扭曲的话，他把整个事情组合在一起的方式几乎是高超的，”华生不情愿地赞赏这个“表演”。

“他显然在这上花了很多时间。”

“你认为我们的莫里亚蒂做了这样的事吗? ”

“我有想过，但我真的不认为他有。这个莫里亚蒂......有些不同。”

“你的意思是，疯得更明显? ”华生说道。

“是的，他的眼睛明显带有躁狂。”

夏洛克和约翰准备前往莫里亚蒂的审判，夏洛克是主要证人。直到前往街道和等待警车前他们都保持沉默。约翰像保镖一样带着夏洛克穿过狗仔队。

莫里亚蒂正被警察带到法庭。

回到出租车里的夏洛克和约翰，约翰正在给他提建议，而夏洛克似乎没有理会。

 **“** **我还是做我自己吧。** **”**

 **“** **你 _有在听_ 我说话吗** **? ”** **约翰恼怒地问。**

华生笑了，福尔摩斯生气地看着他，“没 _那么_ 好笑。”

“是的，”他咯咯地笑着说道。

镜头切换到法院外的新闻记者。法院里，莫里亚蒂让一位女警官帮他从口袋里掏出一片口香糖。

华生看到这个滑稽恶心的动作不寒而栗，福尔摩斯脸上露出嫌弃的表情——之前的那种愉快的情绪被完全冲刷掉了。

夏洛克正在洗手间洗手，这时一个女记者闯了进来。

“这到底是怎么回事？周围没有人吗? ”福尔摩斯问道，被他们在这条时间线上的差异搞糊涂了。当然，他遇到了凯蒂，但不是在男厕所，天啊。

“你的果断呢? ”华生说道，眼睛盯着这场景。

凯蒂·莱利起初声称自己是一个想和夏洛克上床的粉丝，但他很快推断出她是一个快到截稿日期的记者，她很快就卸下所有的伪装。夏洛克没等她开口就拒绝了她的采访，走向门口，但她还是跟上去了。

 **“** **你和约翰** **·** **华生只是柏拉图式？我可以在这问题上也记下个不字吗** **? ”**

**夏洛克只是盯着她看，并没有反驳她的说法。**

**“** **媒体上有关于你的各种流言蜚语。迟早你会需要有个人和你统一战线。一个能够澄清事实的人。** **”**

**夏洛克情不自禁地笑了，仿佛听到的是完全不同的话。**

**“** **你认为你是那个工作的最佳人选，是吗** **? ”**

华生问道: “对不起，夏洛克刚才是不是含沙射影低表达了性取向? ”。

福尔摩斯得意地笑着，“哦，是的，”他骄傲地说。

“夏洛克·福尔摩斯需要澄清吗? ”华生诚实地问，但带着开玩笑的语气。自从他们第一次去安吉洛之后，他们就再也没有提起过他的性取向。

福尔摩斯翻了翻白眼，“好像‘同性恋’是一种扭曲的精神状态我们应该避免似的? ”他不屑地问道，“不，不需要澄清。”

“那么你是同性恋了? ”华生进一步追问。

“如果必须往上面贴标签，那可能是最接近的，”他承认，然后他们陷入沉默。

在屏幕上，夏洛克用越来越多的蔑视推断出凯蒂工作中的艰难时刻。他以一句刻薄的 **“** **你让我厌恶** **”** 结尾。在法庭上，夏洛克正在回答要求他回答的问题，同时也在试图引导律师对他的研讯。最后，他只是成功地提到了莫里亚蒂，惹恼了陪审团，然后因为不能停止自作聪明而被判藐视法庭入狱。

夏洛克和约翰回到221B 讨论这个案子，整理一遍他们已知的所有细节。约翰斥责夏洛克做出了“我们都知道这里到底发生了什么”的表情。

“我做了那个表情吗? ”福尔摩斯问道。

“是的。”

“这让你很恼火吗? ”

“是的。”

他们又看了夏洛克和约翰的对话片刻，然后福尔摩斯又开口了。

“你知道，这是一种赞美，”他平静地承认，指的是他和夏洛克认为约翰·华生也在遵循同样的假设。

华生笑着回答: “我知道。”

镜头跳到了宣布莫里亚蒂的判决前。夏洛克不被允许回到大楼里，但是约翰在那里做他的耳目。夏洛克不知怎么复述着法官的话，仿佛他就在现场。陪审团裁定莫里亚蒂是无罪的，他被释放了。

约翰打电话告诉夏洛克这个消息并警告他，夏洛克挂断电话后，起身准备两人份的茶，然后拿起小提琴演奏巴赫的曲子。莫里亚蒂试图偷偷接近夏洛克，但是他不熟悉这些棘手的台阶，也不知道在哪里可以避免制造噪音。夏洛克对罪犯很热情，给他倒茶，让他吃一个苹果，还让他坐约翰的椅子。然而莫里亚蒂坐了夏洛克的。

他们讨论了巴赫所谓的临终前的一幕，然后进入真正的讨论话题。莫里亚蒂承认，他通过威胁陪审团所爱的人来恐吓陪审团，让他们放他自由。夏洛克问莫里亚蒂打算如何烧死他，莫里亚蒂嘲讽着，说他已经告诉过他怎么做了，只是他没在听。他们讨论了一个事实，莫里亚蒂有一段计算机代码，只要他想，他可以进入任何地方。他们的讨论以莫里亚蒂向夏洛克承诺欠他的一次坠落而告终。

更多关于莫里亚蒂被释放的细节，以及关于这一切是如何发生的猜测的报纸文章闪现出来。然后是两个月后的闪回。约翰在自动取款机前刷卡遇到了麻烦，这时一辆没有标记的黑色轿车在他身后停下，他上了车。

“又来了! ”华生大声说，“只是摇了摇头，我就又进了一辆车。”

“你终于明白为什么这是一个问题了吗? ”

“是的，我明白了。”

约翰走进第欧根尼俱乐部，开始喊麦克罗夫特。

“哦，你真的不应该那样做，”福尔摩斯告诫华生。

“是的，我开始叫喊后不久就反应过来了，”华生笑着说，当时约翰正被人拖进麦克罗夫特的办公室。“但说真的，如果有某些规则要我遵守，无论随边哪辆黑色轿车把我载去哪里，一张描述这些规则的便条会很有帮助。”

“是的，在这方面他应该对你更有周到，”福尔摩斯笑着说。

麦克罗夫特和约翰谈到了凯蒂的文章对理查德·布鲁克的证词的否定，这个名字以前听都没听说过。然后，麦克罗夫特拿出了一些文件，里面有一些国际刺客的信息，这些刺客惊人地接近221B。他让约翰帮他盯着夏洛克，因为除了莫里亚蒂，还有谁能把这些凶手放得这么近呢？而且，夏洛克不会接受他哥哥的帮助，而约翰在这一点已经做得相当好了。

约翰乘出租车回到221B **(“** **很高兴他没有给你提供护送回家，** **”** **福尔摩斯讽刺地说** **)** ，在前面的台阶上发现了一个没有标记的信封。他打开盒子，发现面包屑。

“这不是你最聪明的时刻，华生。”

“哦，闭嘴。”

“可能是毒药，也可能是炸弹，也可能是炭疽。”

“我说了 _闭嘴_ 。”

约翰直奔宿舍，发现格雷格和莎莉正和夏洛克在一起。发生了一起绑架案，英国驻美大使的孩子们被从寄宿学校带走，大使特别要求夏洛克帮忙。角度变成了不同的摄像头，黑白的，可能是隐藏式摄像头。

华生伸手拿起遥控器，暂停在这个新摄像头的界面。

“莫里亚蒂死后，我们彻底搜查了公寓里所有的窃听器和摄像头，”福尔摩斯试图让人安心，但他比华生还要不确定屏幕上显示的这一幕。

“是的，”他同意，但他们只是坐在那里凝视对方一会儿，然后同时站起来，走到远处墙上的书架前，认真地寻找他们。

“这里什么也没有，”华生说，双手放在臀部，转身看着他右边的福尔摩斯。

“没有，这里也没有。”

华生大声地辩论着那挥之不去的恐惧，但是他知道福尔摩斯不会评判他，甚至可能也在想同样的事情，“这 _应该_ 是一个令人欣慰的启示。”

福尔摩斯以一种理解的方式点点头，他的视线落在地板上，而不是他朋友不安的眼睛。他们回到沙发上继续“看剧”。

一行四人来到了寄宿学校，立刻开始和女宿管说话。夏洛克把她的震撼毯子从肩膀上扯下来要求听她的叙述，然后在叙述的结尾缓和下来，承认他相信她，但他只是想让她说快点。

在女孩的宿舍里，夏洛克发现了一个没有标记的信封，上面有一个红色的蜡封——和约翰之前发现的一样——并从中抽出了一本童话书。他们来到男孩的宿舍，发现他藏在床边试图躲避入侵者，用亚麻籽油在墙上写下“帮助我们” ，并在鞋子上留下踪迹。这个男孩喜欢犯罪故事，所以知道亚麻籽油和紫外线灯的把戏。他们沿着过道跟随着脚印，直到油用完，脚印不再显现。在夏洛克收集油样的时候，约翰提醒他要把握好开心的时机。

他们的友谊到了一个点，约翰·华生不再需要说“不好” ，也不再对他最好的朋友夏洛克·福尔摩斯的古怪举止感到惊讶或震惊。他们都已经习惯了温和的社交性提醒，并且轻松地继续前进。

在去圣巴茨实验室的出租车上，夏洛克和约翰讨论了绑架者是如何通过监控摄像头的(在恰当的时机溜进来并埋伏等待)。当他们到达圣巴茨的时候，他们拴住莫莉让她放他们进实验室。不管是约翰还是莫莉在帮他做什么，夏洛克都是在感谢约翰。如果他大声谈论什么，那就是对约翰说的，即使矮个子的人听不见他说的话。慢慢地，鞋印中颗粒逐渐地呈现出来，这样之后就可以缩小孩子的位置。

莫莉开始谈论她的父亲，夏洛克试图阻止她。但是她坚持在说他在人们看着他快死的时候假装没事，但是当人们看着他死的时候却不是...

 **“** **你看起来很伤心，你觉得他看不到你的时候就很伤心。** **”**

福尔摩斯迅速吸了一口气，他希望自己能阻止华生看到这一幕。

“福尔摩斯，我...”华生平静地说道，被这个发现震惊了，“我从来不知道。”

“这才是重点，”福尔摩斯咬牙切齿地说。

“为什么? ”

“哦，这有什么关系? ”他带着一丝愤怒地问道: “你和玛丽在一起很开心，而我几乎见不到你。感觉就像又一次孤独一人。”

“那么，为什么我在你身边的时候你却在伤心呢? ”

他花了一秒钟鼓起勇气，然后低声说: “因为你又要离开了。”

“哦，”华生平静地说。

约翰正在看证物照片，认出了他早些时候捡起的信封上的蜡封。夏洛克将这个糖果屋的故事与他们正在吃有毒巧克力联系起来。夏洛克在无家可归者网络的协助下，找到了孩子们的位置。他们来到阿德斯顿把孩子们带到警察局问话。

当格雷格和莎莉结束后，夏洛克和约翰开始询问小女孩，但是小女孩一看到夏洛克就开始尖叫，在一些人的头脑中播下了第一颗怀疑的种子。当夏洛克从窗户向外凝视时，对面的灯亮了起来，显示出画在窗户上的I.O.U.。当他们离开车站时，夏洛克一个人上了出租车，留下约翰自己去截下一辆。

莎莉看着这些证据，想知道夏洛克准确地知道在哪里能找到孩子们是多么的方便。

当夏洛克在出租车里的时候，迷你电视开始播放莫里亚蒂讲述关于自夸先生的故事，这个故事最后变成了一个关于莫里亚蒂如何荼毒夏洛克周围的人的思想，让他们相信他是坏人而不是好人的故事。

回到莎莉，她正在向格雷格解释她是如何相信莫里亚蒂编织的故事的(她自己并没有意识到)。格雷格似乎并不相信，因为像约翰一样，他知道夏洛克可能是社交无能，但他没有这种能力去犯下他破获的罪行。

迷你电视上的故事结束了，夏洛克要求下车，却发现整个过程都是莫里亚蒂在开车。其中一名国际杀手在他被汽车撞到之前把他从街上拽了回来，在与他握手后被枪杀。几秒钟后，约翰的出租车停了下来，他冲出车外。

医护人员出现了，在约翰向夏洛克解释他最近一次和麦克罗夫特见面的原因时，他们把杀手抬上了车。他们冲回家，夏洛克试图发现莫里亚蒂告诉这些杀手的是什么，让他们自相矛盾地保证他的安全。他发现了一个监控网在他附近，向哈德森太太询问了她上次除尘的情况，并在其中一本书附近发现了摄像头。

格雷格出现了，礼貌地要求夏洛克和他一起去警局问话。他拒绝了，解释说他不会玩莫里亚蒂的游戏(这一次)。他们离开了，夏洛克和约翰再次讨论关心公众对夏洛克的看法。夏洛克不在乎别人怎么想，直到他认为约翰开始怀疑他自己。显然，这太过分了。

“你真的从来没有怀疑过我? ”福尔摩斯严肃地问道。

“你从来没有给过我理由，”华生轻松地回答。

“即使在这场崩溃期间也没有吗？从来没有一丝疑虑，一个唠叨的声音说我是个骗子? ”

华生凝视福尔摩斯的眼睛看了一分钟，就像约翰在屏幕上刚刚做的那样，他诚实地回答说: “它试了一秒钟，但是没有一个可行的想法可以坚持下去。你必须记住从我们见面的那一刻起，你就在做这些事情; 在这个案件中，你所做的与其他案件没有什么不同，因此，如果相信你这个案子犯了罪，就意味着其他案子你也犯了罪。”

福尔摩斯微微一笑，“玛丽认为我是个骗子吗? ”

华生笑了一下，微笑着看着地板，“不。她认为你肯定是疯了，认为我跟着你一起来疯，但她相信你。”

回到屏幕上，格雷格，莎莉和安德森带着逮捕令前往逮捕夏洛克，总督察在后面。哈德森太太走进公寓，送来一个早些时候寄来的包裹: 同样的信封，同样的红色蜡封，里面是一块烤焦的姜饼人饼干。

警察来了，夏洛克披上围巾和外套准备出发。他没有反抗逮捕，但是约翰反抗了，他向格雷格辩护，格雷格虽然和约翰站在同一战线，但除了执行命令外，什么也做不了。格雷格和夏洛克一起走了下来，莎莉和约翰谈起她是如何预见到这一切的。然后总督察走进来，称夏洛克为“有点怪人” ，然后约翰忍无可忍。

“我还是不敢相信你揍了总警司，仅仅因为他说我是个怪人。”福尔摩斯笑着赞叹道。

华生笑着耸了耸肩: “这是一长串侮辱中最后一次了。他只是承受了我对每个人的失望带来的冲击。”

 **“** **这不太聪明。** **”**

 **“** **没人保释我们。** **”**

 **“** **我更倾向于现在就大胆逃跑。** **”**

“等等，”华生困惑地说，好像是第一次听到这句话，“这是否意味着在我被捕之前你不会试图逃跑? ”

“如果我们被捕了， _谁来_ 保释我们? ”福尔摩斯问自己，而不是回答华生的问题。

”福尔摩斯”

“雷斯垂德，我猜，”他回答了自己的问题。

“福尔摩斯! ”华生骂道。

福尔摩斯痛苦地叹了口气，“哦，好吧，好吧！不，在你出现之前，我完全打算安静地离开。”。

“这 _有什么_ 区别吗? ”华生恼怒地问道。

福尔摩斯看向别处，“一个人跑有什么意义呢? ”

华生拼命想要指出，如果福尔摩斯能够在伪造自己的死亡和消失两年之前记住这一点那该多好，但是他无法让自己回想这件事。

夏洛克假装绑架了约翰，所以警察只好放他们走。

华生清了清嗓子，“为什么我们被铐 _在_ 一起，而不是分开? ”

“不知道。我们这条街上的所有执勤警察，也许他们只有一副手铐，”他说，他们俩都笑了。

夏洛克和约翰手牵着手从现场跑了出来。停下来喘口气，跳过栅栏，最后，差点被一辆公共汽车撞到，这时一个刺客救了他们，并回答了夏洛克最初的问题，为什么他们一直试图救他的命。计算机密钥代码在221B。刺客中枪后，他们跑到另一条小巷，停下来后，约翰抓住了夏洛克的袖子。他们看到一份报纸，就会想起基蒂即将发表的全部故事。

出于某种原因，它没有在“节目”中描绘出来，但福尔摩斯和华生清楚地记得他们是如何到达凯蒂的位置的。

“我们很幸运，你有一种不可思议的能力，一举手就能叫到出租车，”华生深情地回忆道。

“你很快就把我当成了你顺从的sex奴隶，来向司机解释手铐是怎么回事。”

他们都对这段回忆大笑起来，“哦，天哪，”华生擦掉眼泪，“之后他不想再问任何问题了。”

“我们也很快就到了目的地。”

凯蒂一到家，夏洛克和约翰就解开手铐开始向她提问。当他们谈话的时候，莫里亚蒂拿着杂货走进了公寓，自称是理查德·布鲁克。这真的很精彩: 莫里亚蒂在两个月的时间里创造了历史。布鲁克有一个电视节目，他的行为举止完全不同，他甚至是右撇子，天哪！夏洛克被这种狡诈所激怒了，他意识到这对整个世界来说是多么令人信服，他知道有些事情需要改变。约翰被这些变化激怒的原因是一样的，而不是因为它使他开始怀疑。

在这时，夏洛克离开了约翰，需要自己做些事情。

“不，现在不一样了，”华生几乎带着责难的口吻指着电视说，“我们从来没有分开过。”

福尔摩斯意识到莫里亚蒂已经变得多么疯狂，他的谎言将会多么令人信服，他要求华生和他一起离开这个国家，直到事态平息。没有片刻的犹豫，华生同意了，他们去了他的家，让玛丽知道(担心他们手机上有窃听器而不能发短信或打电话) ，然后前往瑞士。为什么选择瑞士？福尔摩斯在之前的一个案件中看到过一些令人惊叹的瀑布，他希望这些瀑布离得足够远，能让他感到舒适。

福尔摩斯和华生看着夏洛克和莫莉谈起他可能会死的猜疑。她主动提出帮助他。与此同时，约翰回到了麦克罗夫特的办公室，指控他向莫里亚蒂泄露了夏洛克的私人信息。麦克罗夫特承认，这是从莫里亚蒂那里得到他一直在寻找的信息的唯一途径，约翰受到了冒犯。他怒气冲冲地走了，完全没有理会麦克罗夫特让约翰向夏洛克转达道歉的意图。

“是麦克罗夫特吗? ”福尔摩斯语气中带着一丝背叛的意味问道。

“在他们的维度，也许不是我们的，”华生试图安慰他，但两个人都不确定这是否是真的。

约翰在圣巴茨找到了夏洛克，他只是坐在实验室里。他们讨论了代码可能藏在221B 的什么地方，夏洛克记得莫里亚蒂的手指在他的膝盖上敲出了一串代码。当约翰转身离去时，他给莫里亚蒂发短信约他在圣巴茨见面。

随着时间的推移，约翰睡着了。他被自己的手机吵醒，有人打电话告诉他哈德森太太中枪了。夏洛克拒绝前来，因为他知道这是个谎言，是为了牵制住他，让他一个人待着。

在他们自己的过去，福尔摩斯和华生曾经走到莱辛巴赫瀑布——福尔摩斯想要向展示华生美景——这时一个小男孩追了过来。他是从他们下榻的酒店被派来的，因为有一名妇女受伤了——伤势还不至于严重到需要叫救护车，但也足够紧急到需要看医生。华生曾邀请福尔摩斯和他一起回来，但他不愿意。他有种奇怪的感觉，莫里亚蒂不顾一切跟踪他们来到这里。

夏洛克收到了莫里亚蒂的短信，然后去屋顶见了他。他们在这里的讨论与福尔摩斯和他在华生离开后莫里亚蒂出现时的讨论非常相似。他们都达到了一个目的: 夏洛克·福尔摩斯必须死去才能拯救任何他所关心的人。

夏洛克认为他比莫里亚蒂聪明，如果他能找到那个密码并擦掉布鲁克的话，他根本不需要死。于是莫里亚蒂朝自己的头部开了一枪，让夏洛克别无选择，只能跳下去，这样罪犯剩下的盟友就不会朝约翰、格雷格或哈德森太太开枪。

福尔摩斯开始只是与莫里亚蒂肉搏，越来越靠近瀑布的边缘。他觉得自己也许可以把另一个人扔进瀑布，让他活下去，或者，如果没有别的办法，他就把莫里亚蒂一起同归于尽。他坚信如果他死了，他在这个过程中也将确保华生的安全。

回到221B 后，约翰发现，就像华生回到酒店时发现的那样，没有任何医疗紧急情况。知道自己把夏洛克·福尔摩斯单独留下，让他很容易受到攻击后，恐惧的浪潮迫使约翰·华生重新动身返回他的朋友身边。

当华生回到他们分开的地方时，他所能找到的只有挣扎的痕迹，这些痕迹表明一场激烈的斗争导致他从边缘急剧下落到下方水域。

然而，约翰及时回来，发现夏洛克在屋顶边缘。

“哦，我的上帝，他在做什么? ”华生惊恐地问道，不敢相信证据显示的是什么。

“约翰不应该回去的，”福尔摩斯的语气充满恐惧。当然，夏洛克不可能完成他需要约翰做的事情。

夏洛克打电话给约翰，指引他去他该去的地方。福尔摩斯知道一定有某种计划，他不会真的死在约翰面前。他有足够的时间想出一个或三个计划，不是吗？在他等莫里亚蒂出现的时候？

夏洛克和约翰在屋顶和街道上看着对方，就像夏洛克宣称的那样一切都是真的。约翰不听，一直说这不可能。

“这不是真的! ”华生愤怒地说，“夏洛克到底在想什么? ”

福尔摩斯知道，内心十分纠结，他试图使他的失踪对于约翰更加容易接受。当他假装自己死了——他确信夏洛克也会这么做，就像他所做的那样——然后一言不发地消失了，他认为如果他相信这些谎言，对约翰来说会更容易些。他只希望约翰不要受伤。但是福尔摩斯不能回答这个问题，所以他一句话也没说。

 **“** **没人能那么聪明，** **”** **夏洛克说。**

 **“** **你可以。** **”**

约翰·华生可能是第一个对夏洛克·福尔摩斯评价如此之高的人; 他从来没有默认他是一个冷漠无情想要去伤害别人的混蛋。约翰·华生在许多方面拯救了夏洛克·福尔摩斯。现在轮到他做同样的事情了，他人生中第一次毫不犹豫地把别人放在自己之前。

夏洛克和约翰互相伸出手，寻求彼此此刻都无法提供的安慰。

 **“** **这个电话，是，嗯** **...** **是我的遗言。人们都这么做的，不是吗** **?** **留个遗言** **? ”**

 **“** **留什么鬼遗言** **? ”**

 **“** **再见，约翰。** **”**

华生猛地吸了一口气，他的左手盲目地伸出去抓住福尔摩斯放在腿上的右手。福尔摩斯甚至没有注意到他自己的手紧紧地回握。

夏洛克把电话扔到一边，准备跳下去。

“他要让他看着? ”华生惊恐地问道，眼睛因为受伤和愤怒而睁得大大的。

“我绝不会对你做这种事: 让你看着，”福尔摩斯发誓，“我消失了这么长时间让你以为我死了这已经够糟糕的，让你看着...？ ”他停了下来，想不出还有什么比这更无情，更难以启齿的事，可以对他最好的朋友做。

当福尔摩斯的结束宣言，夏洛克跳下去的时候，华生的手再次紧紧地握住他的手。

约翰向前跑去，被一个骑自行车的人撞得失去平衡，让他迷失了方向。他站了起来，继续跑向夏洛克，第一次看到他血淋淋的脸。

 **“** **不，他是我的朋友，他是我的朋友，求你了。** **”**

福尔摩斯紧紧地抓住华生。

约翰检查了一下放射状脉搏，但没有发现，他的膝盖开始不听使唤。他们把夏洛克放在担架上抬走，约翰一遍又一遍地重复着“上帝啊，不”。狙击手把枪收起来。

接下来的一天，麦克罗夫特正在读纽约第欧根尼俱乐部的一份报纸，上面宣布了他弟弟的死讯。他放下报纸把手放在嘴唇上，就像夏洛克在沉思的时候一样。

约翰坐在他的椅子上，无精打采地盯着几英尺外的夏洛克的椅子。这个场景对华生来说非常熟悉; 他经常偷偷溜到221B 去呆上一段时间。玛丽似乎理解这一点，但事后看来，她可能只是因为自己的健康状况每况愈下而分心。

回到心理治疗师的办公室，她让约翰把之前没有说出口的话说出来。他几乎不能说出 **“** **对不起，我不能说** **”** 这样的话，更不用说他和他已故的朋友之间未道尽的千言万语了。

约翰和哈德森太太坐在出租车里，朝墓地走去。他们在坟墓附近谈论他们对他有多生气( **“** **是的，听着，我其实没有那么生气，好吗** **? ”** )然后哈德森太太将他单独留下。

华生把他的手从福尔摩斯的手上移开，以便能够再次把他的下半张脸放在自己的手上。如果约翰能像他自己那样留言...

福尔摩斯在沙发上坐得更靠前一些，双手在张开的膝盖之间紧握，既期待又战战兢兢。

他们默默地看着约翰把灵魂裸露在夏洛克的坟墓前，和华生说着同样的话。同样的恳求。

 **“** **我是** **...** **我是如此孤独，我欠你太多了。拜托，就一件事，就一个奇迹，夏洛克，为了我。不** **...** **要** **...** **死。你能不能，就为了我，别再这样了？别这样。** **”**

约翰让自己屈服于情绪，低下了头，但很快又恢复了笔挺的军人姿态，点了点头，然后走开了。

镜头转向夏洛克站在墓地的远处，然后片尾演职员表滚动。

福尔摩斯暂停了片尾，然后回头看华生正在瞪着他。

“你当时在场吗? ”华生用那种暗示着真正的愤怒的平静的语气问道。

“我...”福尔摩斯开口了，不想承认。

“福尔摩斯，”他用着上尉的语调，“你·在·那·里·吗? ”

“我...是的，”他平静地承认。

“你这个混蛋，”他朝他喷口大骂，眼睛里露出一种完全被背叛的神情，“你这个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

“华生......”

他打断了他的话: “你听见我在你坟前说的话了吗？你听见我求你了，却不肯把你的所作所为说出来? ”

“不! ”福尔摩斯义愤填膺地提高了嗓门，“我离得太远了......”

“事情发生的时候，你已经知道玛丽已经死了，”华生指着屏幕，好像犯罪现场仍然清晰可见。

“是的，但是...”

“你 _还是_ 不能让我知道，至少 _你_ 还活着! ”他大喊，旧伤的疼痛未经允许就冒了出来，“我求你不要死。 _你_ 。不是我老婆，是你。你知道我花了多长时间才搞清楚这到底是什么意思吗? ”

福尔摩斯突然意识到了这一点，他之前完全不知道。

“这是什么意思? ”福尔摩斯平静地问道。

华生只是摇摇头，愤怒的眼泪几乎要掉下来，然后他站起来，走向他的房间，“去他的。我们可以明天看完最后一张碟，但我现在不行。”

“现在才8:30，”这是福尔摩斯唯一能想到的回答。

“是的，我累了，”他咬牙切齿地说道，并没有停下脚步，直到他关上房门。

“华生! ”福尔摩斯朝他身后大喊，不想把最后一部分留在这里。他听到震耳的关门声然后小声说道“对不起，约翰”，尽管周围没有人听到。


	8. 空灵柩

第二天早上，华生走下台阶，发现福尔摩斯仍然以思考的姿势坐在沙发上。他从他身边经过，去了洗手间，然后给他们俩沏了茶。

“我们不必继续看下去了，”福尔摩斯小心翼翼地站在分隔厨房和起居室的入口处说，“我是说，如果你觉得不想的话。”

华生转过身，背靠着柜台，看着他的朋友。福尔摩斯看起来好像华生是一个容易受惊的动物，随时准备逃跑。他把头转向左边，研究地板上的一块污渍: 这是某个实验出错留下的痕迹。怀着一种奇怪的喜爱之情，他想到自己是多么喜欢这个污点——就像其他数不清污点那样——几乎就像他喜欢和这个男人一起在这里生活一样。

“不，”华生说，仍然冷静地盯着污迹，“既然我们已经在那件事之后继续前进，我想看看他们如何处理它。”

“你确定吗? ”福尔摩斯问道，真诚地不希望第二次把这种情绪上的压力强加给他。

水壶开了，华生一言不发地沏茶。他把杯子拿到凌乱的桌子上，放下，“你要坐下吗? ”他礼貌地问福尔摩斯，坐到了自己的座位上。

福尔摩斯坐了下来，有点警惕。

“我知道你想干什么，”华生开始说，手里拿着杯子，盯着杯子上方的朋友，“我很感激你的努力，”他微笑着，福尔摩斯回敬了他一个羞涩的笑容，“但事实是，尽管那确实是我整个人生中最糟糕的时刻之一，但不可否认的是，它确实发生了。”

“我很抱歉，”福尔摩斯用真诚的眼神和声音道歉。

“我知道，”华生微笑着保证，“但事后看来，你知道你现在应该做什么吗? ”

福尔摩斯低下头，把目光移开，内疚的感觉涌上心头，“我不能带你一起走，你有一个妻子，我们俩都要考虑。”

“当她死了之后呢? ”华生平静地问: “那为什么不呢？为什么不给我一个理由，让我再次相信有值得活下去的东西呢? ”

福尔摩斯慢慢地再次对上他的眼睛，一种潜藏在眼里最深邃绝望的情感在翻涌变动，他低声回应道: “我不能要求你和我一起跑。尤其是在我做了那些事之后。”

“不，”华生轻松地说，他那蓝色的眼神透露出坚定的决心，“你再也不要问我了。从现在开始明白这一点: 你跑， _我_ 跑。”

福尔摩斯摇摇头，不敢相信自己听到的是什么; 在他面前的这个人，经过一生的努力，已经远远超过了他应得的，“但是...”

“不，”他强烈地打断他，“没有‘但是’。你尽你最大的努力不要给我们逃跑的理由，但是你要知道如果真的发生了，你不会再把我丢下了。这是命令，”他用上尉的口吻补充道。

福尔摩斯轻轻地笑了笑，微笑着说: “是的，上尉。”眼里充满了笑意。

有那么一会儿，他们只是简单地凝视着对方的眼睛，达成了一种无法言喻的共识，无论是柏拉图式的还是浪漫的， _这_ 就是他们选择的生活。他们选择了彼此，对于这个问题已经无需多言了。

经过了漫长的等待之后，华生点点头，抿了一口茶，“现在，回到正事上来，然后呢? ”他起身离开桌子问道，福尔摩斯也跟着走了。

他们开始了下一集: _空灵柩_ 。

“他们指的是 _《空屋》_ 吗? ”福尔摩斯问道，并不完全严肃。华生仍然对福尔摩斯这些年来始终记下许多“荒谬的标题”充满了喜爱。

他们看到的第一件事似乎是福尔摩斯坠落的复述，但是背景音乐是真正可怕的动作电影。他们展示了莫里亚蒂的尸体被拖走，取而代之的是一张夏洛克脸的复制品。夏洛克跳了起来，蹦极绳索往后拉，撞破了一扇窗户，然后亲吻了莫莉。莫里亚蒂的尸体被抬出大楼，放置在人行道上。画面显示，夏洛克平静、冷酷地走出圣巴茨。

格雷格在安德森面前大喊 **“** **胡说八道** **! ”** 而安德森正在讲述这个蠢透的故事。

华生问道: “我们刚才是在看 _这垃圾玩意_? ”。

“显然，安德森对夏洛克如何活下来的看法。”

“这不是一个非常富有同情心的描述，”华生厌恶地说。

“实际上比我更像詹姆斯·邦德，”福尔摩斯表示同意，另一个人张着大嘴看着他。

“你还没把所有关于邦德的资料都删掉吗? ”

福尔摩斯耸耸肩，脸红了，他承认，“你喜欢它，”然后转回到电视机前。

华生震惊地盯着他的侧脸看了好一会儿，然后又回到电视机前。

关于理查德·布鲁克是如何被证明是假的以及夏洛克根本不是一个骗子的新闻故事回放。他已经洗清了罪名，但他还是走了。

镜头切到约翰——现在他留着小胡子——又站在了夏洛克的墓前。有人走过来抓住了他的手。

“玛丽? ”华生惊讶地小声说。福尔摩斯没有回答。

接下来，一个看起来像耶稣和怪人阿尔·亚恩科维奇的有趣混合体的男人跑过一片森林，被抓住了，然后在一个看起来像是地牢的地方被鞭打。看着这场打斗的人是麦克罗夫特，而这个被鞭打的人正是夏洛克。

“你...”华生在片头字幕开始时颤抖地开始，但在继续之前不得不吞下厚厚的一口气，“那发生在你身上了? ”

“是的，”他平静地承认，不能看他的朋友。这些年来，他一直隐藏着自己的伤疤，但即便是华生的乐观主义也无法忽视他的医生从这个场景中推测到东西。

约翰正在乘坐地铁，看起来无精打采，因为世界在他周围移动，他什么也看不见。最后，他走进221B 大楼，回想起自己和夏洛克的过去。他的眼睛绝望地闪烁。哈德森太太走到门口，看到他站在那里。他说不出话来，只是清了清嗓子，寒暄一下。

在麦克罗夫特的办公室里夏洛克在与他谈话，夏洛克的大胡子被刮掉了。

“当然，你有一个真正的理发师直接帮你修脸。谁还会这样做呢? ”华生讽刺道。

“至少我 _刮了胡子_ ，”他反驳道，用着锐利的眼神看着华生过去几天没刮胡子的结果。

华生把手放在脸上，揉着他那淡淡的胡须，“嘿，我让它看起来不错，”他自信地说。

福尔摩斯嘲笑道: “不可能。”

“你要我像约翰那样留胡子吗? ”

福尔摩斯惊恐地露出厌恶的表情，“不，我更喜欢我的医生把胡子刮干净。”

“嗯，”华生哼了一声，假装对这句话漠不关心，然后转回电视机前，但是他已经开始考虑在这场小小的马拉松结束之后剃须了。老实说，我们为爱所做的事。

他们都看着麦克罗夫特宣称他所做的卧底工作是艰巨、乏味和值得称赞的。夏洛克的表情充分说明了他多么想要指出这两年来他自己经历的一切; 他知道卧底有多难，有多吵闹，有多危险...但他没有说出来。

哈德森太太在厨房里不停地制造声响，表示她对约翰长期不贝克街感到的不满。她给了他关于胡子显老的诚实建议，他试图对她礼貌，知道她仍然有点受伤，几年来他一直没有情绪上能够回来。他们谈论着他们两个的生活有多么艰难，在那段时间里事情发生了多大的变化。

夏洛克和麦克罗夫特继续讨论迫在眉睫的恐怖爆炸事件，但夏洛克所关心的只是回到伦敦见到约翰。有人递给夏洛克一份文件，他第一次看到了约翰留着胡子的照片。

“好吧，我们得把这胡子剃掉。他看起来很老。我不能让人看见我和一个老头子到处闲逛。”

福尔摩斯轻吟，“嗯哼” ，华生对此翻了翻白眼。

约翰和哈德森太太来到公寓楼上，约翰很难走进去。哈德森太太打开布满灰尘的百叶窗，她不忍心把它租出去，但也不敢进去打扫卫生。约翰承认他带有些事情要告诉她，哈德森太太立刻以为他快死了。他承认他遇到了一个人，他终于开始了新的生活，他们要结婚了。哈德森太太一开始对夏洛克才死没多久就要结婚感到困惑，但后来变得非常兴奋。

**“** **他叫什么名字？** **”**

**“** **是个女人。** **”**

**“** **一个女人** **? ”**

**“** **是的，当然是个女人。** **”**

**哈德森太太嘲笑道** **: “** **你真的 _已经_ 向前看了，不是吗** **? ”**

**“** **哈德森太太，多少次了？夏洛克不是我男朋友。** **”**

“经过了这么长时间，没有任何证据，哈德森太太仍然认为他们一直是一对吗? ”华生难以置信地问道。

“很明显，”福尔摩斯得意地笑着，好像他在隐藏一个秘密。

“天哪， _我们_ 的哈德森太太还是这么想吗? ”

他的微笑自然而然地变得更加灿烂了，“是的。”

华生沉重地叹了口气，但没有做出其他回应。

麦克罗夫特告诉夏洛克，约翰离开后并没有住在221B，而是继续过自己的生活。夏洛克无法理解这些信息，因为如果没有他，他还有什么生活可言？他问麦克罗夫特他今晚会去哪里; 年长的福尔摩斯说有一阵子没去关注了，但夏洛克知道最好还是去相信。麦克罗夫特警告他，他可能不受欢迎，但这对夏洛克来说也是难以理解的。约翰见到他怎么会不高兴呢？

当天晚上，夏洛克走进餐厅，假装是服务员。

“这是什么? ”华生问道。

“一个真正可怕的计划，”福尔摩斯说，推断出夏洛克的思维过程(根据推测，他和夏洛克共用一个大脑，这并不难)。

回来后，福尔摩斯把自己伪装成一个老人，在街上撞见了华生，后来他跟着华生回到了家，华生说他回来了。这是一种相当自然的回归，带着几滴宽慰的眼泪，几乎没有仇恨，却有许多疑问。他们彻夜都在叙旧，到最后，他们因为又在一起而欢欣鼓舞，把所有的不愉快都抛在一边。

夏洛克正在计划的 _这件事_ 不会像他自己回来时那样发生，福尔摩斯已经可以清楚地预见到。他希望另一个自己不要这样做，而是离开，花一些时间想一个新的计划。

夏洛克现在假装是约翰的服务员——带着假的法国口音——而约翰完全沉浸在自己的脑海里而没有注意到。夏洛克走开去拿香槟，玛丽从楼梯上下来走向桌子。

华生猛地吸了一口气，看着屏幕上映出他亡妻的影像。当约翰提到要结婚的时候，他“情节”的开头相当好奇，但是他又暗自希望不要在银幕上看到她。

当福尔摩斯看到她时，他的内心惴惴不安，他比以往任何时候都更加自信地认为，夏洛克需要放弃这个愚蠢的计划。

约翰微笑着看着她坐下，在约翰开始他的求婚发言之前，他们进行了简短的交谈。考虑到不同的环境和所有因素，这不是华生的同一篇发言，也不是很有说服力。

在约翰正式向她求婚之前，夏洛克带着香槟回来了，福尔摩斯把左手放在脸的一侧，带着间接的尴尬和羞愧背过身去。

过了好一会儿，约翰才意识到站在他面前的是夏洛克，但是当他意识到的时候他僵住了，不敢相信自己的眼睛。夏洛克试图简单归纳一下情况，但是约翰太生气了根本听不进去。他站起来，在夏洛克继续开玩笑的时候捶着桌子，用夏洛克·福尔摩斯从未听过的最低沉、最危险的语调说话，但是他的眼神比他的话语更加明显地述说着他经历过的巨大伤害。夏洛克从来不善于处理自己的情绪，更不用说处理别人的了，所以他试图用另一个关于约翰胡子的笑话来转移话题。约翰把他按倒在地，竭尽全力想把他掐死。

在那之后，他们被赶出了餐厅( **“** **幸好他们没有被逮捕，** **”** **华生打趣道** )，转移到了一家小餐馆。在这里，夏洛克立刻解释，但是约翰没有在听; 他只想知道为什么他一声不响地消失了。为什么让他为他哀悼。夏洛克解释谁都知道这是一个诡计。

**“** **所以只有你的哥哥，茉莉** **·** **胡珀，和一百个流浪汉。** **”**

“是啊，这句话听起来很耳熟，”华生若有所思地笑着。

夏洛克纠正他说最多只有25个流浪汉，约翰跳过桌子再次想勒死他。当他们站在一个更小的餐馆里时，看起来约翰也打了他的脸，但是夏洛克更关心的是约翰是否真的打算留胡子。约翰声称玛丽喜欢这样——她不喜欢——约翰又生气了。

“玛丽会讨厌我的胡子，”华生指出。

“ _我_ 讨厌你的胡子，”福尔摩斯再次强调。

“其实我不在乎，”华生朝他甜甜地笑着。

约翰再一次愤怒地说，他所需要的只是一个字，知道夏洛克还活着，他会对一切都没问题。夏洛克要求他保证他不会告诉任何人他还活着，即使在他们大喊大叫的争吵中，约翰也毫不犹豫地答应了。因为他们就是这么做的: 互相保护。

然后，夏洛克试图把约翰牵扯进麦克罗夫特指派的恐怖袭击案件中，但约翰被他的话气笑了，没有马上同意。夏洛克再一次的傲慢让他的鼻子挨了一记头槌。

“好吧，约翰绝对比你更强壮; 他肯定揍了夏洛克 _很多次_ ，”福尔摩斯若有所思地说。

“我应该多打你几下，”华生平静地说，然后想起他怎么没有在他回来的时候扇他一巴掌，并纠正他的说法，“我 _本来_ 应该打你的。”

“我很感激你克制自己不这样做，我离开期间还在恢复中。”

“哦，我的上帝，”华生才意识到，低声感叹。夏洛克全身酸痛，被拳脚相向施以头槌摔倒在地时，他背部受到的鞭笞还没完全愈合。

约翰叫了辆出租车而夏洛克和玛丽说话。他迅速推断出她的身份，似乎对眼前的景象很满意，但华生的眉头皱了起来。这个玛丽和他自己的妻子有着本质上的不同。他现在还不能确定是什么东西，但是它让他内心有点膈应。

夏洛克向他们透露他还活着，莫莉(喘气和微笑) ，格雷格( **“** **哦，你这个混蛋** **”** 和一个结实地拥抱) ，和哈德森夫人(相当令人印象深刻的尖叫)。

然后是另一个荒谬的闪回，夏洛克从屋顶上跳下来，这没有任何意义。

“莫里亚蒂是怎么拍出这些镜头的? ”华生问，“这不是跟踪狂的镜头，这是电影倒叙。夏洛克和约翰不可能同意拍这个...对吧? ”

“我不知道，”福尔摩斯坦言，他自己也被这方面的问题搞糊涂了。

这一幕结束时，夏洛克和莫里亚蒂正要接吻，然后镜头切换到一个由安德森领导的小组，这个小组显然一直在思考夏洛克是如何幸存下来的。

“ _他妈的_ 怎么回事? ! ”华生看到那个几乎要亲上的吻后大叫起来。

“冷静点，”福尔摩斯责骂道，“天哪，看，这只是一个女孩子的想象罢了。”

当他们的安德森走进家门的时候，华生还在为一些非常接近嫉妒的事情火冒三丈，但他不会承认这一点。

“又打架了，我...”安德森开始傲慢地说，但是一看到屏幕上他的面容就停住了。

福尔摩斯叹了口气，然后上前够到遥控器，将“这一集”暂停在在安德森和其他一群人的一个穿插镜头上。

“这是什么? ”安德森生气地指着屏幕问道。

“你来这儿干什么? ”福尔摩斯没有回答，而是问道。他们的安德森可能没有另一个维度的那个讨厌，但这并不意味着福尔摩斯特别喜欢他的陪伴。

“雷斯垂德督察让我过来的，”他心烦意乱地回答，没有看屏幕，“你们俩都不接电话，所以我被派来看看你们。”

不像另外一个的安德森，他没有真正导致福尔摩斯的假死，所以仍然与新苏格兰场密切合作。

“对不起，”华生为他们俩道歉，然后站起来从各自的卧室拿回他们的手机。当他再次进入，福尔摩斯几乎是高效完成(注意： 快速和不耐烦)解释有关的DVD。

“你只是希望我相信这些，是吗? 你是怎么得到这些录像的? ”安德森问道。

“你是说这是真的吗? ”福尔摩斯震惊地问道。

安德森略微脸红，“我知道你没死，”他说，但福尔摩斯只是扬起怀疑的眉毛，补充道，“嗯，我 _想_ 你可能没死。我有几个朋友愿意与我讨论想法，但这个群体从来没有那么庞大。”

福尔摩斯用一种深思熟虑的眼神打量着他，好像他一直在忽略他的某些事情。

安德森不安地从一只脚换到另一只脚，然后结结巴巴地说: “好吧，那我就不打扰你了。”然后走出了门。

“等等! 你需要我们做什么吗? ”华生疑惑地叫道。

“哦，这只是一起谋杀案，我怀疑你们会不会觉得有趣，”他对他们喊道，朝前门走去的时候从未犹豫过。他们还没来得及说什么，楼下的门就砰地一声关上了。

“嗯，那很有趣，”华生带着讽刺的微笑说。

“总是这样，”福尔摩斯补充道，然后伸手重新开始“看剧”。

夏洛克活着的消息铺天盖地，然后他们和玛丽和约翰在一间卧室里。当约翰在浴室打着剃须膏的时候，玛丽正在读他的博客。她取笑他要剃掉胡子。

**“** **你要去见他吗** **? ”** **玛丽开玩笑说。**

**“** **不，我要去工作。** **”**

**“** **哦，下班后你要去见他吗** **? ”**

华生沉重地叹了口气，甚至不需要说明原因。

“十个人，”福尔摩斯微笑着告诉他。

“闭嘴。”

**“** **我不为夏洛克** **·** **福尔摩斯刮胡子。** **”**

“看到了吗? ”华生指着屏幕，好像约翰说这些话使他自己对这件事的想法更有说服力。

“但他是为他刮胡子，”福尔摩斯平静地指出。

华生交叉双臂，撅着嘴，想起他已经打算过一会儿刮胡子。如果福尔摩斯脸上的表情可以作为参考的话，他也知道这一点。

华生花了一点时间来思考，如果在福尔摩斯“死”后，玛丽在身边的时间超过三个星期，或者像约翰那样在她死后不久就找到了她，那会是什么样子。如果有她全程的支持，而不是病魔的干扰，情况会有多大不同？上帝啊，在事情发生近三年后，他仍然感到内疚，因为他更关心福尔摩斯的死而不是玛丽的死，这是令人震惊的。

“你走神到哪儿去了? ”福尔摩斯温柔地问道。

华生从他的脑海里抽身出来看着他的——约翰的，他纠正——纹丝不动的手去拿剃刀。他的朋友未经他注意暂停了它。

“对不起? ”

“刚才，你沉浸在脑海里了。你走神到哪儿去了? ”福尔摩斯和蔼地说。

华生仔细观详着他朋友忧心忡忡的表情。只要他愿意，他真的可以在他的问候方面表现得相当可爱。他辩论地想着对福尔摩斯撒谎，但是他知道这是行不通的，“我在想，如果玛丽在你离开之后还在我身边，那会是什么样子...”

他沉默了一会儿，然后平静地说: “哦。”

华生一边用手揉搓着脸，一边深深地叹了口气，“失去她比失去你更容易，”他第一次承认道，近乎耳语。

“华生......”

“不， _是的_ ，”语气更加坚定，毅然看向福尔摩斯的眼睛，“我不是说失去她是件容易的事，癌症很快就夺走了她，但至少我有心理准备，有时间来接受它。但是和对于你...”他移开视线，眼睛再次看向地面，“你就这么 _走了_ ，”他低声说，听起来完全崩溃了。

福尔摩斯不知道该说什么，就这一次，明智地决定什么也不说。相反，他伸出一只手，将朋友的脸朝向自己，这样他就不得不看着他的眼睛，在那里他描绘出他所有的悔恨和回荡的悲伤。

华生深吸了一口气，“这是我做过的最难的事情，在这么短的时间内失去了对我来说最重要的两个人。很多次，我都想放弃，”他一边吞咽一边闭上眼睛，然后睁开眼睛承认最后一件事: “但我知道——即便我死了——你会因为我太软弱而叫我白痴，所以我继续前进。”

“我很高兴你这么做了，”福尔摩斯低声说道，一想到自己几乎失去了最好的朋友，眼里就泛起了泪水，“谢谢你，”他真诚地补充道。

华生对被这样的事情感谢而感到奇怪，他不自觉地低下了脸，用他的脸颊去蹭仍在抚摸着他的脸的另一个男人的手。

“啊，胡子 _真的_ 得刮了，”福尔摩斯一边开玩笑一边说，一边从扎手的胡须上抽出手来，“说真的，华生。”

透过没有掉下的眼泪，他们彼此深情地笑着，为他们的生命中拥有对方而感到说不出的高兴。

夏洛克把221B 的墙壁当做老鼠的网络地图而把沙发当做踏脚凳。麦克罗夫特来到公寓询问案件进展如何，但夏洛克除了在观察一些人之外，并没有真正的答案。然后他们开始谈论他们的童年，以及其他人是如何的愚蠢和迟钝。

屏幕里哈德森太太走进了公寓，非常高兴夏洛克又回来了。她在离开之前说了几句俏皮话，留下男孩们用客户不为意落下的帽子玩推理游戏。

“是不是 _所有东西_ 你们两个之间的都要竞争? ”华生恼怒地问道。

“是的，”福尔摩斯面无表情地说，“一直都是。”

约翰和玛丽一起工作。她似乎是他的接待员，这与华生的牙科接待员玛丽不同。

哈德森太太让夏洛克去和约翰谈谈。夏洛克说约翰的立场很明确。

约翰似乎在戴上手套检查病人隐睾时竖起了中指。

哈德森太太问约翰说了什么。

**“ F... ”** **夏洛克开始说话，然后突然转到约翰说** **“Cough”**

莫莉应夏洛克的要求来到公寓，帮助他处理案件，而约翰继续看更多的病人。他们似乎都对自己的日常生活感到有些厌烦。事实上，约翰是如此强烈地渴望一些有趣的东西，以至于他实际上指责一个病人伪装成夏洛克，试图把他的胡子扯下来，但那是真的。

夏洛克和茉莉为了一个案子前往一栋建筑物地下室，里面一具骷髅坐在书桌前。事实证明，这只不过是开膛手杰克的陈旧摆设，但在整个过程中，夏洛克在他脑海中不断听到约翰的声音，他大声回应。

“你真的这么做了吗? ”华生问道。

福尔摩斯翻了翻白眼，“不，你没有像约翰那样躲着我，记得吗？我们马上又开始着手处理案件。”

他们看着夏洛克不断听到约翰的声音在他的脑海里。

“他想念他，” 福尔摩斯观察到，为另一个他感到一阵悲伤，“这就是为什么他一直想象他说话: 他希望约翰再次成为这些案件的一部分。”

华生无法回答，因为他能想到的只有问: “他们彼此相爱，不是吗? ”因为他们怎么 _可能_ ，对吧？华生与玛丽结婚的时候并不爱福尔摩斯; 他的确很崇拜福尔摩斯，但是直到他回来之后他才允许自己坠入爱河。

夏洛克和茉莉去了那个拉下帽子的客户的公寓。夏洛克把帽子还回去，然后讨论了监控录像中夏洛克的一只老鼠/目标在地铁里，不知怎么地在相邻两个站之间消失了。

与此同时，约翰正在221B 外的人行道上来回走动，纠结他是否进去。当他最终决定进去的时候，有人突然出现打断了他的注意力，另一个人偷偷溜上来，在他的脖子上注射了一些东西。

“火，”华生呼吸回忆。

福尔摩斯点点头，“我刚把你救回来，你就已经被绑架了。”

“注意到了吗，我被绑架了三次，不是因为我上了一辆没有标志的随机黑色轿车? ”华生得意地笑着。

“巧合，”福尔摩斯挥了挥手。

夏洛克和莫莉离开了客户的公寓，并达成协议，这样的事情不会再发生了。华生想补充说，这种事不会再发生了，那是因为夏洛克有约翰而不需要莫莉，无论如何，但是因为听起来很嫉妒，所以就把它压下去了。

华生提醒自己，他没有什么好嫉妒的: 这在他们的时间线里从来没有发生过，因为，正如前面提到的，他们已经在一起破案了。看到约翰和夏洛克打架并且坚持自己的立场，华生觉得自己很容易被说服。但是接着他瞥了福尔摩斯一眼，知道他不会用其他方式这么做; 两年的已经足够长了，他当然不需要延长时间来证明一个观点。

约翰在没有点燃的篝火中醒来——头昏眼花，失去方向，动弹不得——他试图呼救，但却无能为力。

玛丽收到一条关于约翰在火灾中的短信，马上去找夏洛克帮忙。她提到她发现这是一个跳跃密码，夏洛克在重新集中注意力之前给了她一个简短的打量的眼神。

“你知道什么是跳跃密码吗? ”华生问道，对于这个版本的玛丽，他有着和以前一样的奇怪感觉。他不信任她。

“当然，那条短信是在我们的时间线里发给我的，我很容易就破译出来了。”

“嗯，我不知道这是什么，我认为自己是一个普通人。”

“跳过代码是...”福尔摩斯开始他的讲课语气。

华生抬起左手阻止他，轻轻地摇了摇头，“不，这不是我要说的重点，”福尔摩斯疑惑地看着他，“玛丽会知道这件事你不觉得奇怪吗? ”

福尔摩斯想了一下，“这个版本的玛丽 _有些_ 奇怪的不同，如果你是这个意思的话。”

“这就是我的意思，”华生如释重负地说，很高兴他不是唯一一个有这种感觉的人，“那又有什么不同呢? ”

福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“还不知道，但我有种感觉，我不会喜欢它。”

华生哼了一声表示同意。

当他们回头看电视时，夏洛克和玛丽已经到达了正确的位置，夏洛克毫不犹豫地把约翰从熊熊燃烧的大火中救了出来。当约翰的眼睛最终能够集中注意力时，他们看到的是夏洛克而不是玛丽。

转眼到了第二天，夏洛克住在221B，听着他的父母(大部分是母亲)喋喋不休地谈论一些无聊的细节，直到约翰走进房间。

“我还是不敢相信，你父母在这里的时候，你竟然不让我见他们，”华生轻责道。

“没什么特别的，”福尔摩斯撒谎说。背地里他尊敬父母，即使他们偶尔会让他窒息。

“我现在见到了他们，他们是了不起的人，”华生在激怒他之前否认了这一点，“我想你足够聪明，知道这一点。”

尽管福尔摩斯本人拒绝表示他的同意，但他仍然很高兴，因为他的朋友觉得他的父母很可爱。

约翰让夏洛克承认他的父母知道他伪造了自己的死亡，从而解释了他们缺席葬礼的原因，夏洛克大声道歉。然后他再次道歉，这一次更加真诚，之后他很快地把话题转向现在已经不见的胡子。

**“** **不，我更喜欢我的医生把胡子刮干净。** **”**

福尔摩斯笑着说: “这一定是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的普遍观点。”

“好吧，我明白了！胡子待会就去刮了，你这个混蛋! ”华生试图让自己听起来恼怒，但是掩饰不了他的快乐。

福尔摩斯得意地笑了。

约翰问夏洛克前一天晚上是谁绑架了他，夏洛克承认他不知道。相反，他向约翰解释了更多关于即将到来的恐怖袭击和墙上的老鼠地图。老鼠1号——莫兰勋爵——就是那个上了地铁却再也没有下车的人。夏洛克意识到这不是一个地下网络，而是一个地下交通网络，然后注意到监控录像显示有七节车厢离开威斯敏斯特，只有六节车厢抵达圣詹姆斯。

所以最后一节车厢是在路上某个地方脱落的。为什么？因为它就是武器。他们记得这个日期，并把这件事与多年前盖伊·福克斯那次臭名昭著的企图联系起来。在早些时候他们联系了帽子客户，利用他所有的火车知识，发现事实上，在威斯敏斯特和圣詹姆斯之间的一站，从来没有被投入使用。男孩们马上前往那儿去了。

“我对这个案子不是很关心，”华生回忆道。

“真的吗? 我觉得很有意思。”

“你当然觉得了。任何案子只要我差点被炸飞——我想我们都会同意，已经超出了必要的范围——都会给我留下一种酸涩的味道。”

“我忘了这部分，”福尔摩斯承认。

“不能因为它没有发生，就意味着它 _几乎_ 没有发生。”

夏洛克和约翰找到了被遗弃的车厢，寻找他们最终在座垫下发现的爆炸物; 整节车厢被设定成一个巨型炸弹，夏洛克声称在他们到达之前没有通知任何人他们在那里(这是一个谎言)。

相反，在他们到达现场的路上，福尔摩斯做的第一件事就是联系他的兄弟，让拆弹部队动起来。

夏洛克在一块地板下面发现了炸弹的核心，但不知道如何拆除它。约翰要求他进入他的思维宫殿，看看他是否把这些信息藏在了某个地方。他没有，但他确实意识到某处一定有一个关闭开关。他没有告诉约翰这件事。

“夏洛克为什么要撒谎? 他肯定和你一样发现了关闭开关，”华生问道。

“我...我觉得他在抓住机会和约翰和好，”他慢吞吞地说。

“什么，让他觉得他们就要死了? ! ”华生再次替另一个自己感到被冒犯。“耶稣。夏洛克几乎比你更不擅长交朋友! ”

他愤懑地拉下嘴角: “你再说一遍? 我比他 _更擅长_ 交朋友。显然。”

“因为你一回来我就原谅了你，而没有打你或想勒死你? ”

“不，因为我没有拿我的回来开玩笑。因为我从一开始就真诚地道歉了。因为我没有撒谎说我们差点死了，迫使你原谅我! ”他的声音随着每一句话平稳地上升，直到他紧盯着华生的眼睛。

华生抿嘴，眼神中混杂着道歉和悲伤，“对不起，”他说，“你说得对。”

福尔摩斯立刻变得温和起来，“我不知道为什么夏洛克似乎不能理解约翰需要什么，也许是因为玛丽出现在了画面中，他不确定自己现在的位置。我不知道。但我可以向你保证，我和你一样，都无法忍受看到这一切。”

他们默默地转向屏幕上的男人。夏洛克从跪在地上的姿势移动到坐在其中一个座位上。约翰站在很远的地方，一边抓住支撑杆，一边与自己搏斗。夏洛克为毁了他和玛丽的未来而道歉，并请求约翰原谅他所做的一切。约翰很生气，直到他看到夏洛克忍住了眼泪。

突然之间，福尔摩斯和华生更加感激他们能够在第一个晚上就达成共识; 他们幸免于难，不必费这么大力气去拯救他们生命中唯一 _值得_ 拯救的东西。

**“** **你是我认识的人中最优秀、最聪明的一个，是的，我当然原谅你。**

夏洛克看起来被这些话语和宽恕感动了，约翰也为随时可能发生的爆炸做好了准备。

镜头切换到夏洛克与安德森和摄像机交谈，详细说明了使他跳楼后没有死亡的拉撒路计划。安德森并不完全相信这个故事，他说这本可以做得更好。当他正在研究一些不太合理的细节时，夏洛克偷偷溜了出来。

回到火车车厢，炸弹还没有引爆。

“他...天哪，他 _在笑_ 吗? ! ”华生愤怒地说。

“上帝啊，”福尔摩斯喃喃自语着，双手揉着脸，一边又尴尬又沮丧，因为夏洛克确实在大笑。如果他可以扇另一个自己一巴掌，他想他可能会很乐意这么做。

“真是个混蛋! ”

**“** **你这个混蛋** **! ”**

“为什么 _他妈的_ 夏洛克就不能认真对待约翰的感受呢？天啊! ”华生还在替约翰感到愤怒。

然后福尔摩斯想到了为什么夏洛克不能保持严肃，这让他的胃下沉，同时他的心因为同情而感到疼痛。当然，夏洛克·福尔摩斯从来都不擅长处理自己的情感问题，现在，他不仅已经两年几乎完全与世隔绝，没有任何友好的人际交往，而且他回来后发现他唯一真正的朋友已经和一个他打算娶的女人在一起了。他不断地让自己从他和玛丽之间抽离出来，让约翰看到他真的很抱歉，但是他害怕让事情发展走得太远。他爱上了约翰，但不敢让他看出来。所以当他们的谈话变得太深入，太接近真相时，他会用幽默来转移话题。

福尔摩斯没有对华生说出这些话——他 _不能_ ——只是摇摇头耸耸肩。

约翰一直威胁要杀了他，但夏洛克开了一个关于 **“** **两年前** **”** 的玩笑，他忍不住笑了。突然之间，不知怎么的，福尔摩斯和华生都无法理解，他们又恢复了正常。

在酒店，莫兰试图逃跑，但在电梯前被警察拦住。

在221B，他们为约翰和玛丽举办了一个订婚派对(华生没做过) ，茉莉和她的未婚夫汤姆走了进来。约翰脸上那种戏谑的表情说明了一切。

“汤姆看起来...”福尔摩斯慢慢地开始问道。

“像你? 是的，”华生笑着说。

夏洛克看起来和福尔摩斯一样被这个发现所困扰，而约翰也和华生一样有趣。

夏洛克和约翰下楼去和媒体谈话。

**“** **我叫你别死了。** **”**

**“** **我听见了。** **”**

他们离开大楼，面对一群记者，然后屏幕淡出又再次淡入。这是一个看起来凌乱的房间，周围是一堆看起来摆放随意的东西，然后屏幕上夏洛克把约翰从篝火中拉出来，玛丽喊着他的名字的场景循环播放。然后是一双眼睛，贪婪地看着它。

“马格努森，”福尔摩斯厌恶地低声说。

结尾是演职人员名单滚动。


	9. 三签名

他们看到了下一集的标题。

“ _四签名，_ ”福尔摩斯开口说道，“我们遇见玛丽的案件。”

华生只是点点头表示感谢，不愿说话。

在镜头放大到法院前面之前，屏幕上闪过一篇报纸文章。福尔摩斯和华生还是花了一点时间来欣赏莫里亚蒂巧妙地采集镜头的技巧，仿佛这不是某个人的真实生活。

在整个开头，格雷格和萨莉哀叹不能定罪沃特斯家族的罪行，即便的确是他们犯下的。唯一的方法是抓到他们的现行。时间跳到后面，他们最终设置了一个陷阱，但是夏洛克一直给格雷格发短信寻求帮助。

格雷格急忙跑到221B，要求最大限度的支援，以为夏洛克快死了，但是却毫发现他只是需要帮忙写他的伴郎演讲稿。

福尔摩斯和华生立刻意识到了不同: 当华生和玛丽结婚的时候，只是在一个很小的庭院里举行，之后还会聚在他们的家里。虽然福尔摩斯是他的证人(伴郎) ，但没有要求发表演讲。

他们小心翼翼地看着对方，不知道这么大的变化——迄今为止最大的变化——将会进一步改变夏洛克和约翰的关系。

小提琴的音乐声。哈德森太太把茶端给夏洛克却发现他不是在拉小提琴(虽然那是他自己的录音) ，而是在跳华尔兹。她给他沏茶，他们坐下来讨论约翰和玛丽当天晚些时候举行的婚礼。夏洛克似乎不为所动，坚持说除了称呼以外没有任何改变，但哈德森夫人坚持认为婚姻会改变人。

她继续讲述自己最好的朋友和首席伴娘提前离开婚礼的故事，以及在那之后他们再也没有真正见过面。夏洛克似乎被这个故事刺激到了——最后十分坚决地——要求她给他买些饼干。她离开了，夏洛克带着悲伤和沉思的表情，看着约翰的扶手椅一段时间，然后走到他的房间去换衣服。

**“** **上战场。** **”**

福尔摩斯不安地坐在沙发上，觉得夏洛克对约翰的感情变得非常透明，担心华生会质疑这一点。那么，他是否会怀疑所有的夏洛克·福尔摩斯对他们的约翰·华生的关爱都是浪漫的呢？如果发生这种情况，他该怎么办？撒谎说 _他_ 肯定不爱他最好的朋友？他不确定自己能否做到。

另一方面，华生眉头紧锁，大脑边缘一种挥之不去的唠叨感觉。他忽略了一些东西，而且他觉得那是很重要的东西。

下一个场景是肖尔托在为婚礼做准备，仪式结束后，每个人都在迅速地离开了教堂。

“他们连婚礼都不放? ”福尔摩斯问道。

“也许莫里亚蒂无法在教堂里安装摄像头，”华生浮躁地说，被约翰和玛丽弄得心烦意乱。他的礼服和玛丽的一模一样，但他的晚礼服不一样。

福尔摩斯失望地啧啧地说，“华生，”责备他缺乏智慧，“如果他想的话，当然可以做到。这让我想到，婚礼并不重要。”

在表达了观点之后，他接受了观点作为真相。这一系列的影片都是专门拍摄夏洛克和约翰的，任何女人(不管是不是恋爱关系)都只是一个附属品。福尔摩斯担心华生在他陈述之后也会有同样的联系，但是看他一眼就能证明他被约翰和玛丽分散了注意力，没有真正听到他说的话。

在婚礼上，福尔摩斯和华生从未谋面的首席伴娘珍妮合影，她很容易将注意力转移到她周围的其他男人身上。接下来是婚礼队欢迎人们进入接待大厅。当玛丽的三个伴娘站在她身后时，夏洛克则直接站在约翰的左边，并在客人进入时与他们互动。

“这是一个有点奇怪的选择，”华生说，眼睛再次推算着。

“哦，得了吧，”福尔摩斯试图阻止华生深入挖掘这个问题而发现关于他—— _夏洛克_ ，他纠正——对他的感觉，“你知道你也会这么做的; 如果你不盯着我，我会觉得太无聊，然后开始惹麻烦。”

华生笑着说: “你说得太对了。”他似乎对这种情况的合理解释感到满意。

然后出现一个闪回，夏洛克告诉大卫，他需要从现在开始限制他与玛丽的互动，以便他不会威胁到约翰或他的幸福。就像所有好朋友结婚时一样。对。

接下来，一个女人和她的儿子走近三人组，小男孩立刻跑过去拥抱夏洛克，夏洛克尴尬地接受了，并拍了拍他的头。闪回到221B 的夏洛克在给阿奇看谋杀案的照片之前和他谈论他作为持戒者的职责。

“哦，是的，太棒了，”华生翻起白眼，“给孩子看一张死人眼睛里蛆虫的照片。”

福尔摩斯转动着他的眼睛，试图去思考为什么一个人不应该这样做，但是他只是说，“ _我_ 没有做过。”

华生的眼睛里闪烁着会意的微笑，“但是你 _会_ 的，你不知道为什么那会有点不好，是吗? ”

福尔摩斯笑了，因为华生并没有因此而评判他，“完全不知道，”他承认道，他们俩都笑了。

然后是不同客人被拍的快速过场镜头。夏洛克还在为珍妮随机推断男人。约翰和玛丽正在讨论哈利为什么没有出现(她也没有参加华生的婚礼) ，然后肖尔托来了，约翰去和他聊天，夏洛克挪到玛丽身边。

“你邀请肖尔托参加你的婚礼了吗? ”福尔摩斯问道。

“如果我有机会的话可能会，但他已经死了，”华生轻描淡写地说，没有过分夸张。对于肖尔托的死，他和其他死去的战友一样，感到同样的痛苦和失落。他喜欢这个男人，但并不像约翰看起来那样和他很亲近。

“夏洛克嫉妒肖尔托吗? ”华生问道。

**“** **哦，夏洛克，你知道，我们俩都不是他最先遇见的重要的人。** **”**

“看起来可能是这样，”福尔摩斯轻描淡写地承认，并没有让华生注意夏洛克 _肯定_ 是在嫉妒的事实，尽管他掩饰得很好。

夏洛克走到一边，打电话给麦克罗夫特。麦克罗夫特告诉夏洛克，他不会来参加婚礼，并告诉夏洛克，他警告过他不要牵涉太深。夏洛克否认参与其中，但麦克罗夫特很清楚知道。从他的表情来看，夏洛克做了。

每个人都吃完了，到了夏洛克的发言时间。

“哦，这应该很有趣，”华生笑着说，他已经准备好了。

“如果不涉及演绎推理的话，我从来就不是很喜欢在公共场合致辞，我敢打赌他也是这样，”福尔摩斯表示同意。

果然，福尔摩斯在开始的几分钟里摸索着想说什么。利用这个机会，莫里亚蒂用倒叙的方式向其他人讲述了如果约翰要求他做伴郎，夏洛克需要在人群前致辞和读提词卡的故事。

约翰含糊地嘟囔着提词卡的事情，福尔摩斯明白过来，紧紧抓住提词卡不放，仿佛这是一个暗示。他完全鄙视引用卡片之前阅读卡片的传统，然后把剩下的卡片一张一张地扔到桌子上。

做完这些之后，夏洛克继续他的发言，首先提到了约翰请他做伴郎这个话题。在他的描述中有一个闪回，显示了夏洛克被镇住了，无法正确处理他是约翰最好的朋友。

福尔摩斯翻了翻眼睛，“看在上帝的份上，我可不是这么过来的。”

“你在开玩笑吗? 这 _绝对_ 是你的反应! ”华生大笑。

“好吧，但我们成为朋友的时间要短得多; 想象一下，一年前我还没有意识到自己是你最好的朋友，这是多么荒谬。”

华生沉思地看着他，“不，我不认为那是真的。”

福尔摩斯有点伤心地翘起一边的嘴，“你可能是对的。毕竟，在你之前，我从未想过要成为别人最好的朋友。”

他们即兴的眼神对视被雷斯垂德进入公寓打断了。福尔摩斯深深地叹了口气，伸手去拿遥控器，再次暂停了 DVD 播放，就在夏洛克正在查看他的提词卡，想从哪里开始他的发言。

“照这个速度，我们永远也看不完，”福尔摩斯愤怒地咕哝着，但华生只是让他安静下来。

“你们俩结婚了却不告诉我? ”雷斯垂德开玩笑说，看着屏幕上夏洛克和约翰穿着相搭的衣服，玛丽和珍妮在两边。

福尔摩斯翻了翻眼睛，“从你没有感到震惊和困惑来看，我想安德森已经告诉你DVD的事了。”

“是啊，”雷斯垂德点点头，“我想亲自去看看，听起来太不可思议了。”

“嗯，这显然是真的，”福尔摩斯不耐烦地说，“现在如果你能好心地离开，我们就可以继续了...”他尖锐地说，但雷斯垂德没有上钩。

“实际上，我倒是有点想看。”

“其实没 _那么_ 有趣，倒不如说更奇怪，”华生说，“但是拉一把椅子过来，非常欢迎你加入我们。”

“ _他_? ”当雷斯垂德穿过房间抓起一把椅子时，福尔摩斯低声说道。

“ _是的_ ，”华生强调道。

事实是，福尔摩斯感觉好像夏洛克在展示他们对约翰·华生的感情，他不确定他是否想让 _华生_ 继续观看，更不用说其他人了。但是他不能说，所以当华生再次播放DVD 时，他什么也没说。

夏洛克在致辞一开始就指出了所有他认为婚姻是错误的想法，约翰脸上的表情清楚地表明他在考虑麦克或格雷格是否 _会是_ 一个更好的选择。

雷斯垂德嘲笑福尔摩斯式的发言，直到他的样子短暂地出现在屏幕上。这种奇怪的情形使他猝不及防，足以使他清醒过来。

夏洛克继续冒犯约翰(将他的平庸与夏洛克的天才对比) ，伴娘(新娘选择相貌平平的女人) ，牧师(白痴的工作) ，最后他承认自己是一个令人讨厌的、粗鲁的、无知的、令人讨厌的混蛋，从而侮辱了自己。所以真的，总的来说，到目前为止还不错。

**“** **所以，如果受邀做伴郎时我无法理解，那是因为我从未想过成为谁的最好的朋友。** **”**

这些话应照了福尔摩斯在雷斯垂德进入公寓之前说过的话，两个人从眼角简短地看了看对方。

经过一段艰难的开篇后，夏洛克突然变得非常认真，认为约翰是一个多么了不起的男人，玛丽值得拥有他。这种熟悉的不安感在福尔摩斯和华生的内心流窜着，尽管他们仍然不知道为什么。在致辞的最后夏洛克试图继续讲关于约翰的有趣故事时，每个人都在哭泣。

华生突然明白了，夏洛克爱上了约翰。这是他第一次允许自己去思考这是否意味着福尔摩斯对他的感觉和他对福尔摩斯的感觉是一样的。

另一方面，福尔摩斯对夏洛克的直白感到懊恼，咬牙切齿。这些年来，他极力隐藏自己对华生的深情，而这个另一个版本的他可能就是最终出卖他的人。

雷斯垂德用手揉了揉脸，说: “好吧，别介意，我不能这么做，太奇怪了。”然后他从椅子上站了起来。

华生拿到遥控器，暂停 DVD，此时约翰正在拥抱夏洛克。

“你们需要我们做什么吗? ”华生问道，就像他早些时候问安德森一样。

“不，我们知道安德森跟你提过的那起谋杀案。我真的只是对这些DVD感到好奇，”他说，然后在门口停顿了一下，“小心这些东西，你不知道它们可能会改变什么，”在走下楼梯离开大楼之前，他神秘地说。

“为什么人们总是这么说? ”华生问道，这些话的含义让他的脸上泛起了红晕。

“不知道，”福尔摩斯说谎，他 _十分_ 清楚这是什么意思。

在拥抱和鼓掌结束后，夏洛克开始讲述他和约翰在一起的有趣故事，其中大部分都是约翰过于浪漫化的关于他们冒险经历的博客记录，还有那个单身之夜。

在夏洛克详细介绍《血染的卫兵》之前，他们回顾了自己的几个案子(《不存在的委托人》、《毒巨人》、《神秘火柴盒案》、《房间里的大象》)。

影片以夏洛克帮助约翰和玛丽安排来宾座位和其他决定开始。沙发后面的墙从老鼠地图变成了婚礼的所有细节。与此同时，约翰正坐在他的椅子上，试图找到一个足够有趣的案子来分散夏洛克的注意力。这不管用。夏洛克从沙发下面拿出餐巾纸的例子，承认他是在 YouTube 上学会折餐巾。玛丽假装打电话叫约翰进厨房。

福尔摩斯发现自己又一次希望可以扇另一个自己一巴掌。老实说，这个男人的感情还能再明显点吗？他帮助计划整个婚礼，担心那些幸福的夫妇根本不关心的细节，只是为了让这一天对约翰来说是完美的。福尔摩斯明白自己的想法: 如果约翰选择和玛丽在一起——而不是和他在一起——那么他会尽一切努力让这一天与这个男人相称。在他经历了这么多之后，为了约翰的幸福他愿意做任何事情。

玛丽要求约翰遛一遛夏洛克，这样他就知道即便是他结婚了，他们之间的关系也不会改变。约翰回到房间，乞求夏洛克去找一个有趣的案子，让他们一起工作，这样他就不会被这些他不在乎的婚礼细节逼疯了。他们一致同意《血染的卫兵》 ，玛丽给了他们两个竖起了大拇指，因为他们一直在努力让两个男孩把另一个带出去办案。

这似乎是她的一个甜蜜的举动，但它让福尔摩斯和华生感到口里一阵苦涩。

这些男孩从他们自己的经历中认出了这个案子。凶手试图用一种离散的方式杀死军方官员进行报复，但他们在这个人杀死或企图杀死除了班布里奇以外的任何人之前抓住了他。这是一个有趣的，详尽的案件，他们花了四天时间来解决，但他们已经做到了。

当夏洛克和约翰在长凳上等待班布里奇下班时，约翰问夏洛克是否愿意改变他和玛丽和夏洛克在一起的事情。然后约翰进行了一场感人的发言，讲到夏洛克对他的生活有多大的影响(这让华生脸红) ，结果却发现另一个人已经走开了。尽管约翰听不见，他还是叫他白痴。

回到案发现场，格雷格问谁袭击了班布里奇，怎么袭击的，夏洛克承认他们一直没弄清楚。

“他们从来没有解决过这个问题? ”福尔摩斯真正困惑地问道。

“你有没有注意到，随着事件发展，他们的生活就越不同于我们? ”

“显然，解决了这个问题还有什么意义呢? 这又会造成什么差异呢? ”

“也许凶手还在逍遥法外? ”

当夏洛克和莫莉谈论如何在单身派对上不至于完全呕吐时，他们被拉回到屏幕前。

“那是...那个画着我脸的维特鲁威人吗? ”华生震惊地问道。

福尔摩斯闭上眼睛，微微摇头，难以置信，只是把这个新动向加入到他憎恨另一个自己的原因清单中; 自从他回来以后，他就像一枚手榴弹一样微妙。然而，约翰似乎仍然没有注意到，甚至华生也不太确定。

“看起来是这样，”福尔摩斯最后承认。

接下来他们知道的就是，夏洛克点了两瓶啤酒，被装在刻度瓶里端上来。他把手机递给约翰，然后坐下，开始给他的手机定时。看起来只有他们两个人，没有约翰其他朋友。

对此可能有很多种解释，但福尔摩斯认为只有两种可能的罪魁祸首：1.像福尔摩斯一样，夏洛克不愿意花任何时间——尤其是喝酒——在除了约翰·华生之外的任何人身上，或者2.夏洛克只是想和约翰在一起——就他们两个——最后一次。

也许两者都有。

镜头穿插着他们喝酒后几乎发生了肢体冲突的八个不同的地方。

“也许我们应该为 _我的_ 单身派对做点这样的事情，”华生若有所思，显然觉得这很有意思。

福尔摩斯嘲笑地说: “不用了，谢谢，我更喜欢呆在家里看邦德电影。”

“不，你不喜欢，”华生笑着说。

福尔摩斯得意地笑着，“不，不是真的，”他承认，“但总比那要好，”他对着电视做了个手势，就在摄像机镜头转向躺在贝克街楼梯上的他们时。哈德森太太走出她的公寓，惊讶地看到他们。

“夏洛克刚才是不是叫她‘哈德斯’ ? ”华生笑了。

“是的，我很喜欢这个称呼; 也许我们的哈德森太太会让我换成这个昵称，”福尔摩斯笑着说。

“我不知道我会不会对她这么做，”他警告说。

“也许不会。”

在221B 房间里，夏洛克和约翰正在玩 Rizla 游戏: 约翰的额头上有“麦当娜” ，而夏洛克的额头上有“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”。

在整个前后移动过程中，其中一个向前移动，而另一个向后移动，就好像他们要求两个人之间的距离总是不超过四英尺。在对自己描述夏洛克时，约翰越来越觉得有趣，并给了他福尔摩斯和华生都能认同的调情的微笑。两个人都没有声张。

接下来他们所看到的就是，约翰在椅子上向前倾斜得太厉害，把手摁在夏洛克的膝盖上把自己扶起来。约翰看了自己的手一会儿，然后把它拿开，多此一举地举起来。

**“** **我不介意。** **”**

**夏洛克耸耸肩，好像同意这种感觉。**

福尔摩斯和华生都有类似的惊人发现，他们怀疑约翰是否在和夏洛克 _调情_ 。然而，再一次，两人都没有大声地提到这个问题。

这之后游戏很快就玩不下去了，因为夏洛克承认他并不知道约翰头上的人是谁，尽管他选择了这个名字。夏洛克完成了他这一边的游戏，通过约翰给他的信息，认为在他的额头上的名字一定是约翰。

突然，哈德森太太带着一个客户出现在门口。当泰莎继续讲述她与鬼魂共进晚餐的故事时，歇洛克和约翰，尽管喝醉了，仍然在沙发强撑着。她似乎对他们缺乏专业精神和意识毫不在意。有点奇怪，真的。

福尔摩斯对这一部分很感兴趣，因为到目前为止，就像这一集的大部分情节一样，这一幕并没有发生在他们的时间线上。这非常有趣，他发现自己因为没有解决这个案件有点失望。

他们三人一起来到了那间有问题的公寓，夏洛克试图醉醺醺地推断出他周围的环境。

“让我们达成共识，永远不要在喝醉的时候接案子，好吗? ”华生建议道。

“乐意之至，”福尔摩斯急切地接受道，厌恶地看着夏洛克跌跌撞撞地走了一会儿，然后倒在地上检查什么东西，屁股翘到了空中。

“ _哦，我的上帝，他把自己 **献给** 约翰了吗_? ”这是另一个两个人都不敢表达的共同想法。

**“** **他在寻找线索。** **”**

“亲爱的，宝贝，上帝啊，”华生愤怒地说，他又一次替另一个自己感到尴尬。

当约翰靠着柱子入睡时，夏洛克在地板上睡着了。在房东整个身体把夏洛克抱成跪姿之前，泰莎呼唤着夏洛克的名字(吵醒了约翰)。约翰本能地站在夏洛克和房东之间保护自己。

华生把右手放在脸上，闭上眼睛，静静地呻吟了一会儿。约翰对他最好的朋友的占有欲还能再明显些吗？

夏洛克假装自己还是那一副典型的专横跋扈的样子，表现得很有说服力，但还没等他说完就呕吐了。

接下来他们就看到，格雷格吵醒了被关在拘留室里的夏洛克和约翰。他们收拾好随身物品离开警察局返回221B。当夏洛克在楼上的笔记本电脑上研究肖尔托时，约翰下楼去拜访哈德森太太(她给他做了一顿丰盛的英式早餐然而因为宿醉而吃不下)。她继续她那番令人熟悉的关于婚姻改变人的一切的演讲，说这是多么美妙，但是当她提到她丈夫被判处死刑时她是多么的宽慰时，她几乎立刻就让自己失去了信誉。约翰听到夏洛克在楼上制造噪音，为自己离开谈话找到借口。

当约翰进入公寓时，夏洛克迅速关闭了肖尔托的浏览器窗口，然后开始告诉他关于IDatedAGhost.com的事情。夏洛克进入了他的思维宫殿的一个部分，那里代表着一个政府办公室，周围站满了女人。他迅速排除把人数缩小到只有四个。他问了他们一系列的问题，试图找到一种联系，但是并不明显。

约翰出现在这个场景中，把夏洛克从脑海里拉出来，和他一起回到公寓，责骂他让他的食物凉了。夏洛克很友好地忽略了他的担心，然后立刻重新进入他的思想宫殿，尽管他似乎在公寓里用不同的笔记本电脑和每个女人聊天。他认为一定是同一个人，而且他用讣告冒充最近死去的人。他推断，所谓的露水情人只不过是想出了一种巧妙的方法，把约会当作一种娱乐方式。

回到“现在” ，夏洛克从玛丽那里得到暗示，他的思路已经越过了不好的领域，然后他试图结束演讲。

**“** **我能帮你破案，而约翰** **·** **华生能拯救生命。** **”**

“上帝，”福尔摩斯在清醒的曙光中长舒一口气，“他说的完全没错。”

“拜托，你救了很多人的命，”华生嘲笑道，对这种赞美感到不自在。

“不，这些年来，你的确更加在乎受害者和客户，至少达到了我对破案的关心程度。”

华生的胸膛里充满了自豪和喜爱，但是他无以言表。

当夏洛克的发言接近尾声时，他的脑海中闪过一些同样重要的东西，但他不能确定那是什么。夏洛克的思维在房间里和他的心灵宫殿之间不停地来回切换。他知道有人会死——然后缩小范围并锁定那个人会是肖尔托。夏洛克试图进一步分散观众的注意力，他继续试图找出凶手是谁，但直到小阿奇将血染的卫兵和露水情人联系起来，才得出真正的结论。

夏洛克、约翰和玛丽跟着肖尔托来到他的房间，夏洛克穿过房门大声喊道，他在里面不安全。夏洛克不知道凶手是怎么做到的，但肖尔托要求他在开门之前弄清楚。

福尔摩斯发出一声听得见的“哦! ”因为他很清楚杀手并不是像他们的时间线里的那样，在血染的卫兵案发生后几天才被抓住的。这个人之后一直在练习攻击军官，但没有被抓住，因此有机会实施他的计划行动。

夏洛克发现了这一点，然后把消息转告给肖尔托，告诉他几个小时前就已经被人用皮带刺伤了。肖尔托准备顺势解下腰带，但夏洛克阻止了他。

**“** **福尔摩斯先生，我想你和我是相似的。** **”**

**“** **是的，我也是这么觉得。** **”**

**“** **人总有一死，不是吗** **? ”**

**“** **确实。** **”**

**“** **而当这一刻来临时，应该勇敢面对。就像一个士兵。** **”**

**“** **当然应该，但不是在约翰的婚礼上！我们不会那么做的，对吧，你我这样的人？我们绝不会这样伤害约翰** **·** **华生。** **”**

“不，不能真的死在约翰的婚礼上，但是让他看着你假死也没关系，对吧，夏洛克? ”福尔摩斯讽刺地插了一句。

华生被这种冒犯的语气和他对自己的责骂弄得目瞪口呆，大笑起来。

肖尔托打开门，让三个人进入房间，救了他的命。

后来，夏洛克和珍妮练习跳舞。她仍然试图和他调情，但他仍然礼貌地拒绝了她。约翰也掺和进来开玩笑说夏洛克和珍妮在一起，即便在接待处还有一起谋杀未遂。格雷格带着摄影师走了进来。真相揭晓，摄影师就是凶手，格雷格逮捕了他，然后他们进入舞厅。

夏洛克正在演奏这一集开头他为约翰和玛丽写的小提琴曲。他又做了一次即兴发言，保证永远陪在这对夫妇身边，结果出人意料地推断出玛丽怀孕了。他提示 DJ 让音乐开始，然后走下去和这两个人交谈。

“怀孕了，”华生难以置信地呼吸着。

“好吧， _那_ 肯定是不同的，”福尔摩斯指出，为夏洛克感到胸口疼痛，知道这个新信息使得夏洛克对约翰的感情看起来是多么愚蠢。

夏洛克和约翰相互凝视着，都被这一切带来的改变震惊到了。他们可以很轻易地假装婚姻不会改变他们的友谊，但是一个婴儿？他们不能否认他们生活中即将发生的变化。他们把目光从对方身上移开，夏洛克(勉强)的微笑，表现出了疑惑和被抛弃的神情。

夏洛克让他们去跳舞。他环顾房间，想加入任何人，但是他已经不属于任何地方了。他抓起外套，提前离开了婚礼。

看到夏洛克走开时的表情，华生的胃都要掉了。这很微妙，但是华生认识夏洛克·福尔摩斯这么长时间了，以至于在那里看到了痛苦...他看起来是多么的迷茫和失落。他很高兴自己从来没有让福尔摩斯经历过这些。是吧？他看了看他的朋友，看到了他脸上的同情和思索。

他想握住他的手，向福尔摩斯保证那不是他们。他们之间没有玛丽或者婴儿。最后，他恳求福尔摩斯不要死，而不是求他的妻子不要死，这意味着他选择了 _他_ 而不是她。他爱玛丽，是的，但是福尔摩斯是他想与之分享余生冒险的人。

“嗯，”福尔摩斯哼哼着，咬着牙沉思着。

“好的，”华生简单地表示同意。

直到他们回到主菜单上，福尔摩斯才最后一次站起来换碟。


	10. 最后的誓言

福尔摩斯看着华生，遥控器在他的手里，“这看起来是最后一集了，你准备好了吗? ”

“哦，天哪，是的，”华生说，“让我们满足好奇心，看完它。”

“这有点奇怪，不是吗? ”

“不仅仅是奇怪，甚至是令人不安。”

福尔摩斯点点头，按下了播放键。

斯莫尔伍德夫人正带领一个小组质问马格努森。

福尔摩斯看到马格努森时几乎发出嘶嘶声; 这个人仍然让他毛骨悚然，他憎恶他要挟人们的方式。

陪审团询问他与英国首相的关系，他声称没有与他有任何不愉快的往来。当马格努森观察人们时，他看到的是关于这个人的要点信息，包括他们的施压点。

“他是怎样... ? ”华生开口，但还没说完。

“不知道莫里亚蒂是怎么知道马格努森看人时看到了什么。我们都知道，马格努森只是 _知道_ 这些信息——这些信息不是像电脑一样为他提取的。至少在 _我们的_ 维度上是这样。”。

马格努森回到自己的家，进入一个似乎是档案室的地方，找到了斯莫尔伍德夫人的档案。在重温他的记忆后，他在她的办公室里找到了她，并威胁要公开她丈夫写给一个未成年少女的信件。马格努森舔了舔她的脸(以证明他可以) ，福尔摩斯和华生都不寒而栗。斯莫尔伍德夫人在回家的路上，突然决定寻求福尔摩斯的帮助，以终止对她的勒索。

片头字幕播完之后，屏幕上显示约翰和玛丽在床上熟睡，看起来像是约翰在做梦。华生想知道莫里亚蒂是怎么知道约翰在做什么梦的，但他知道不仅莫里亚蒂很可能是在编造，而且大声问这个问题也毫无意义。

约翰醒来敲门。他们邻居的一个吸毒的儿子失踪了。约翰主动去找他，玛丽坚持要一起去，不管是不是怀孕了。他们来到毒窟，约翰在裤子里放了一个撬胎棒。

福尔摩斯问道: “在你看来，约翰是不是比平时更加性急、更加冲动? ”。

“是的，”华生同意，“不，我不明白为什么，因为这种事从来没有发生在我身上，你很清楚。”

约翰冲进大楼，干掉了比尔·威金斯——福尔摩斯和华生从无家可归者网络中认出了他——在这个过程中扭伤了他的胳膊。他目的明确地上了楼，找到了艾萨克(他来找的那个儿子) ，也出乎意料地找到了夏洛克。

“他又开始吸毒了? ”华生愤怒地说。

“他说这是为了一个案子，”福尔摩斯辩解说。

“胡说! ”华生啐了一嘴，“一个月没人看着，而且...”他停了下来，困惑地皱起眉头，他的怒气完全消散了，“他们一个月没见面了? ”

“显然，”他平静地同意，“这有助于解释，”华生疑惑地看着他，不情愿地继续说道，“很难简洁地描述，但总结起来就是: 约翰·华生出现之前，福尔摩斯的生活充斥着吸毒问题，所以，随着约翰再次离开他，夏洛克可能会觉得自然而然地回到约翰出生前的日常生活。”

华生犹豫了片刻，试图理解这句话中的感情，“我结婚后你又开始吸毒了吗? ”

福尔摩斯摇头，坚定地弯下嘴角，“不。正如我们之前比较过的，你的妻子并没有像这个玛丽那样把我们分开。我们仍然经常见面，这对我来说已经足够了。”他撒谎了。这是永远不够的。在处理案件时，他总是非常想念华生，但是当他感到渴望吸毒时，他会直接再去找他的朋友。

夏洛克、约翰、玛丽、艾萨克和威金斯赶往圣巴茨，这样茉莉就可以对夏洛克进行药物测试，看看他是否真的吸毒。当事实证明他有的时候，她扇了他一巴掌。

约翰告诉夏洛克，他应该联系他，但侦探坚持认为这是为了一个案子，并推断约翰已经开始骑自行车上班。威金斯评论了“某个家伙”是如何打他的，约翰说可能是某个瘾君子需要治疗，而夏洛克——很快推断是约翰扭伤了他的胳膊——认为可以这么说。

威金斯继续进一步推断约翰骑车上班的情况，他注意到约翰的衬衫上有折痕，好像是折叠过的。

**“** **你把衬衫叠好，随时可以打包。** **”**

华生的胃下沉了。约翰感到无聊，怀念在玛丽之前的冒险生活。他和夏洛克的生活。想到你如何能够——在一个不同的维度——因为一些时间线上的变动而拥有一个截然不同的生活，这是很奇怪的。

玛丽带威金斯和艾萨克回家，约翰带夏洛克回家。他们来到这里，发现麦克罗夫特领着安德森和一个女人在公寓里搜寻毒品。夏洛克蜷缩在椅子上，约翰注意到他没有自己的椅子。

“是的，你走了，我看到了机会。”

“不，你只是看到了厨房而已。”

这次轮到福尔摩斯的胃下沉了。夏洛克甚至不能忍受看到那件约翰声称是他的家具。他是那么孤独，他一直在否认，他...心碎了。

麦克罗夫特走向夏洛克的房间，但夏洛克突然制止了他。麦克罗夫特走回来，将其视为承认错误，并提到需要就此事与他们的父母联系。夏洛克再次坚持说，吸毒是为了一个案子，当麦克罗夫特要求澄清时，他嘟囔着“马格努森” ，这让年长的福尔摩斯威胁安德森和那个女人，如果他们提到这件事，他们会后悔的。麦克罗夫特试图警告他不要去追查那个男人，但夏洛克只是扭动着他的手臂要把他送出了公寓，约翰介入把他们分开。

夏洛克去洗澡，叫约翰不要进他的房间。当然，水声一起，约翰就朝他的房间走去。珍妮出来时只穿了一件有纽扣的衬衫，称呼麦克罗夫特为“麦克” ，称夏洛克为“夏尔” ，并告诉他自从他搬出去以后，一切都变了。

约翰的不安和嫉妒实际上是显而易见的，而华生在观看时也好不到哪里去。在询问夏洛克关于他女朋友的事情时，约翰试图保持冷静和镇定，但他的眼神该死的易懂，这个特写镜头福尔摩斯和华生都不可能错过。夏洛克一直试图和约翰谈论马格努森和这个案子，但是约翰无法从女朋友的事情中回过神来。珍妮走了出来，坐在夏洛克的大腿上，和他调情，然后邀请约翰过来吃晚饭，在去上班之前亲吻他。当夏洛克看不见约翰时，他脸上的表情说明了一切。

“他在嫉妒，”福尔摩斯在谈话中说。

“他不是嫉妒，他是不安，”华生否认，尽管这不是真的。

“不，他没有，”福尔摩斯边说边笑了起来，“ _为什么_ 感到不安? ”

“看到夏洛克·‘嫁给了我的工作’及‘女朋友不是我的专长’ **·** 福尔摩斯 _亲吻_ 别人! ”

福尔摩斯狡猾地盯着他，好像在把一切拼凑在一起。

“不，马上停下来，”华生命令他，把目光移开，这样福尔摩斯就不能再直视他那泄密的眼睛。

“停止什么? ”

“演绎我! 没有什么可演绎的! ”

“那你为什么这么激动? ”

“我没有! ”他几乎是在大喊大叫，然后闭上眼睛让自己平静下来。

“是的，非常平静，我现在明白了，”福尔摩斯讽刺地表示同意。

在屏幕上，夏洛克又一次试图和约翰谈论这个案子，但是这个矮个子男人除了他正在谈恋爱这件事以外什么也想不出来。他一直挂在心上。

马格努森来公寓谈生意。他的随从搜查了夏洛克和约翰，发现撬胎棒还在约翰的裤子里。

“难道我们应该相信约翰已经走了这么长时间，坐在两辆车里，坐在沙发上，只是 _忘记了_ 他的裤子里有一个血淋淋的金属管吗? ”

“是的，”福尔摩斯说，脸上露出一丝傻笑。

“怎么会? 没人会注意到的! ”

福尔摩斯没有回答，他只是盯着华生的眼睛，尖锐地盯着他的腹股沟，然后抬起头来挑战他的目光。

华生脸色变得通红，“该死的，停下。”福尔摩斯曾经考虑过他的阴茎大小的想法是荒谬的...而且有点让人兴奋。

福尔摩斯只是笑了笑，然后转身对着电视机，一言不发。

马格努森往壁炉里小便，拒绝和这个天才一起工作。他离开了公寓，夏洛克做了一系列推理，知道这些信一定在伦敦，然后离开去买东西。

福尔摩斯迫不及待地想看看夏洛克是如何渗透进马格努森的庄园的，尤其是现在这个敲诈者知道了他的长相。当他们在他们自己的时间线处理马格努森案件时——仅仅六个月前——他伪装成水管工人以进入他的家，并与女佣订婚以获取信息。他假设，因为事情已经大致相符，夏洛克打算向珍妮求婚，为了同样的目的。

约翰走进一栋高大的建筑和夏洛克碰面。他们讨论如何获得门卡: 盗用门卡，然后让马格努森的私人助理让他们进去。那个私人助理碰巧就是珍妮，而且他确实向她求婚让她允许他们上楼。

约翰看到戒指时脸上的表情无法用语言形容。这种表情是福尔摩斯和华生内心的真实感受。这是压倒性的。

在去办公室的电梯上，约翰对夏洛克为了进入办公室而假订婚感到愤怒，就像当初华生发现福尔摩斯也是假订婚一样。事实上，夏洛克·福尔摩斯可以如此轻率地利用人们对他的感情，这也是约翰·华生如此努力地隐藏他的浪漫倾向的主要原因之一。

他们发现珍妮晕倒了(夏洛克短暂地接受了荒谬的想法，她晕倒了是因为他的求婚而感到的纯粹的喜悦) ，以及其中一名保安。夏洛克闻到了月光香水的味道，知道袭击者肯定是斯莫尔伍德夫人，还在大楼里。他把约翰留给珍妮，继续上楼。

夏洛克与袭击者对质，马格努森纠正了他: 不是斯莫尔伍德夫人。她转过身来，不知道为什么，玛丽站在他面前，用枪指着他的胸口。

华生惊呆了，福尔摩斯喃喃地说: “哦，天哪。”

在他的记忆中，夏洛克第一次口吃了。他一心想让约翰快乐——这个女人 _使_ 他快乐——所以他忽略了这些迹象。

“我就知道，”华生平静地宣布，语气中混杂着坦白和背叛。虽然这个女人显然不是他妻子的化身，但 _任何_ 一个维度版本的她都会这么做，这让他感觉有点不舒服。

夏洛克试图继续相信她的善良，不愿相信自己本来可以离真相那么远——那么 _盲目_ ——当涉及到她的真实本性时。她开枪打了他，然后事情变得有点奇怪。

这也是莫里亚蒂在电影中自由发挥的一部分，因为他怎么可能知道夏洛克在想什么呢？

莫莉出现在房间里，问他该往哪个方向摔。子弹还在他体内吗？他怎么会知道？安德森问他那是什么枪。麦克罗夫特出现了，贬低了他浪费时间的小脑袋: 如果子弹离开了他的身体，那镜子早就碎了，但它没有。他向后倒了下去。

接下来，夏洛克需要避免陷入休克: 找到一些能让他冷静下来的东西。他寻找着约翰，却发现穿着婚纱的玛丽正用枪指着他。如果他不能接近约翰，还有什么能让他冷静下来？红胡子。他找到了那只狗，和它说话( **“** **他们现在也要杀了我。这一点都不好玩，不是吗** **? ”** )

华生的手盲目地伸向福尔摩斯，左手落在他的右膝上，紧紧地抓住。

现在休克治好了，莫莉告诉他需要止血。他不知道如何在他的思维宫殿里做到这一点; 他不可能在那里烧灼一个真正的伤口。相反，他发现莫里亚蒂被锁在一个有软垫的牢房里。他吓坏了夏洛克，夏洛克跌倒在地，开始放弃。莫里亚蒂谈到所有的负面情绪都是好的。感受它们。

约翰发现夏洛克，马格努森告诉他被枪击了。约翰叫了救护车。

当约翰和他一起坐在去医院的救护车后座上时，莫里亚蒂在他的脑海里唱着一首歌。

莫里亚蒂继续唱，夏洛克将会多么享受死亡——这是多么美妙——但是人们会想念他。

**“** **哈德森太太会哭。爸爸妈妈会哭。那个女人会哭。约翰会哭天抢地。我担心的是他。他的妻子** **...** **你让他失望了，夏洛克。约翰** **•** **华生现在有生命有危险了。** **”**

话音刚落，夏洛克再次睁开了眼睛。带着难以置信的毅力，他从地板上爬起来——现实世界中的监视器作出了反应——然后爬上楼梯。夏洛克醒了。

“夏洛克刚才是不是...”华生敬畏地开口，视线没有离开屏幕，但没有说完。

“重启他自己的心脏? 看起来是这样。”

华生从玛丽冲进医院的画面转过来，向看他的朋友，“因为约翰处于危险之中，”他说，这句话唯一的问题出自于他不知道为什么会这样的不安感。

当福尔摩斯转过头来看着他的时候，他的眼神里是难以置信的脆弱和悲伤，“是的，”他低声说。

华生张开了嘴想要说些什么，但是没想到，但当他看到福尔摩斯的眼神带着毫不掩饰地渴望移到他的嘴边时，又闭上了嘴。他知道，好像他刚刚一头扎进真相的门槛，福尔摩斯不仅回报了他的爱，而且仅仅是想到他——甚至是另一个维度版本的自己——几乎失去约翰·华生并让他失望，这让他无法忍受。难以想象。

不管他刚才在屏幕上看到了什么，华生心花怒放，他微笑着。福尔摩斯的眼神带着困惑从他的唇边回到了他的眼睛。现在轮到福尔摩斯来体会华生爱他的真相了。他的眼睛从来不善于隐藏任何东西，但是现在华生甚至没有 _试图_ 掩饰他的感情。

这一刻被打断了，当他们听到玛丽的声音从电视上传来时，他们的注意力都被吸引到屏幕上。

**“** **看着我，告诉我你不会告诉他。** **”**

几份报纸的封面上写着“和福尔摩斯上床”“贝克街一夜七次郎”“他让我戴上帽子”。珍妮一直在向小报透露他们的关系，说他们像兔子一样做爱。事实证明，他们从来没有亲密到发生这些事。当夏洛克意识到玛丽就在附近时，他关掉了吗啡，因为他无法相信自己的大脑会在玛丽身边吸毒。在他的思维宫殿里，他试图分析她。

约翰把格雷格带到医院病房，但他们发现他失踪了。约翰和格雷格让麦克罗夫特和哈德森夫人，试图拼命寻找他，而玛丽则向不那么常见的嫌疑人询问线索(安德森和他的女性朋友)。莫莉出现在屏幕上，承认夏洛克在她那里有个避难所。

在221B，约翰的椅子被放回原处，一瓶月光香水在它旁边的桌子上。

**“** **他是夏洛克，他会费心去保护谁** **? ”**

“他是如此努力地给约翰提供需要他自己拼凑起来的线索，这样他就不需要拼凑出每一个细节来伤害他，”福尔摩斯对他另一个他的多愁善感感到惊讶。

夏洛克打电话给约翰，把他带到了伦斯特花园，在那里玛丽发现了 威金斯带着一部手机。她走进了大楼。

夏洛克通过推理讲述了她的过去; 玛丽 · 莫斯坦从哪里来，意识到了他忽略的所有迹象。他问她枪法有多准，她威胁说要向他再开一枪，但是她将一枚硬币抛向空中，一枪命中。夏洛克从她身后出现，从她正在对话的那个身影的阴影中出现在狭小的走廊的另一端。

“他就这样 _原谅_ 她了? ”华生再次感到愤怒。

福尔摩斯想了一会儿，“他仍然认为是她让约翰幸福。”

“怎么可能? 他怎么会有那么 _一秒钟_ 认为约翰还想要一个想杀你的人呢? ”

“你是说夏洛克吧，”福尔摩斯纠正道。

华生咕哝着，记起他们 _是_ 不同的，“对。”

夏洛克打开灯，揭示了走廊尽头的不是一个假人，而是约翰。约翰脸上的表情是华生长期以来的真实写照。

剧情快进到福尔摩斯家的圣诞节。妈妈嘲笑麦克罗夫特因为他们在一起而高兴，特别是在有人试图谋杀她的小儿子之后。

福尔摩斯和华生和他的父母一起庆祝了上一个圣诞节，但是没有威金斯和玛丽。这是一件非常愉快的事情，直到那天晚上福尔摩斯拖着他们去处理马格努森的案子。

妈妈给玛丽端来了茶，然后玛丽和爸爸进行了一次感人而温柔的谈话。约翰走进房间，玛丽变得非常局促不安，然后父亲让他们单独呆着。约翰被激怒了。

闪回到莱恩斯特花园，夏洛克要求他们回到贝克街。约翰先是暴风骤雨般地冲进来，几乎要爆发，然后是玛丽——速度慢得多，脸色苍白——接着是夏洛克。

“他还好吗? ”华生立刻忘记了他的愤怒，担心占据了他的身体。

“他 _确实_ 违背医嘱逃出了医院，在刚被枪打中胸膛之后。所以可能不太好。”

哈德森太太对三人的出现很是惊讶，直到夏洛克对她咆哮( **“** **那你到底有什么用** **? ”** )。约翰问他是否见过的每个人都是神经病，夏洛克回答是的，并试图快点到下一个话题。约翰制止了他，听到他开玩笑的语气勃然大怒。夏洛克向他保证他不是在开玩笑: 约翰被危险所吸引，和夏洛克一样很容易对世俗感到厌烦。

夏洛克让约翰将玛丽当成了一个客户(略过了“我撒谎的妻子”和“那个怀着我孩子的女人，从我遇见她的那天起她就一直对我撒谎”)。约翰脸上的表情完全是狂躁的，他自然而然地成为了夏洛克的助手——只是这是有史以来第一次，约翰对客户的同理心比夏洛克少。

**“** **现在这是你的身份，玛丽：一个客户。你坐在这里讲，我们坐在这里听。然后决定要不要帮你。** **”**

福尔摩斯和华生听到这些话都觉得胃拧成一团。他们的玛丽从来没有这样过...她所做的大部分事情都没有发生过。他们的是美好和真实的，事实上，她死了，而这个版本还活着？这不公平。

回到圣诞节的福尔摩斯家，玛丽对约翰悄声道，他今天竟然和她说话了，这是几个月来的第一次。他拿出一个U盘，上面有 A.G.R.A 的缩写。

“阿格拉? 但那不是...”华生开口了，但福尔摩斯把话补全。

“我们试图帮助玛丽找到的宝藏的名字，在我们遇到她的案子里。”

“那么...? ”

福尔摩斯沉重地叹了口气，“你 _知道_ 我不知道，”他尽可能温和地说。

回到221B，玛丽第一次把U盘放在约翰旁边。玛丽透露A.G.R.A是她名字的首字母，而约翰的脸扭曲了一下。她说她的所有经历都在那里面，并要求约翰不要在她面前看，因为他看完了就不会爱她了。他怒气冲冲地把它放进口袋里。

夏洛克详细讲述了他已经知道的她的过去: 前情报人员，不是英国人，在逃避什么，马格努森知道她的秘密，她和珍妮成为朋友只是为了接近她的勒索者。她坚持认为马格努森应该被杀死，约翰大声质疑他怎么会没有看到她是一个杀手。她争辩说他有，但还是娶了她。

“不，”华生毅然摇头，“寻求刺激和选择爱上一个雇佣杀手是有区别的。”

“她并不像她自己认为的那样了解他，”福尔摩斯同意道，“她很亲近，但是... 有太多概括和假设。”

夏洛克想知道玛丽希望从马格努森那里得到的东西，她问他为什么会帮忙。

**“** **因为你救了我的命。** **”**

“哦，这真是太棒了，”华生再次怒气冲冲地说，几乎和约翰一样愤怒。

夏洛克继续解释她是如何选择伤害他，打晕马格努森，而不是杀了他们两个，并让事情看起来像是约翰干的。她走出去后打电话叫了救护车，以确保救护车能及时到达他那里。

就在这时，一辆救护车进入了221B 房间，此时夏洛克正因为内出血而心脏不适。夏洛克向约翰坚持说他们可以信任玛丽。当他倒下时，约翰全部的注意力都集中在他最好的朋友身上，可能第三次在他面前死去。然后他盯着玛丽。

回到圣诞节，怀孕的玛丽从沙发上站起来，约翰发表演讲，说她过去的问题是她的事，但她未来的问题是他的特权。

“哦，我的天，他要陷害她吗？杀了她? ”华生问道，他一边读着那张表情非常像他自己的脸，一边用他自己使用的神秘方式说话。

“在她还怀孕的时候是不会的，”福尔摩斯解释道。

“不，当然不是，”他看着福尔摩斯的脸，“但是在未来。”

福尔摩斯转过身，悲伤地盯着他，“也许吧，”他低声说。

约翰和玛丽交流着解决问题的话，约翰的脸——当她看不见他时——清楚地表明了不满。

夏洛克和麦克罗夫特在屋外抽烟。他们讨论了夏洛克为什么讨厌马格努森(要挟与众不同的人) ，麦克罗夫特希望他拒绝军情六处的一个提议(他推测六个月后会害死他) ，然后是一个表达兄弟情谊的非典型表白。

回到屋里，约翰和玛丽再次拥抱，然后玛丽就在他的怀里一瘸一拐地走了。约翰把失去意识的她扶坐到椅子上。夏洛克探出头来，指示约翰不要喝她的茶。约翰很快意识到，夏洛克给除了他们和威金斯之外的所有人都下了药。

闪回到夏洛克在一家餐馆里，穿着医院的病号服，还在打点滴。马格努森走了进来，夏洛克和他达成了一项协议: 用他哥哥(好吧，他的笔记本电脑，都行)换取去阿普尔多的邀请。夏洛克拿起他的眼镜，想着人物信息会显示在镜片上，就像电脑一样。

“不是眼镜的问题吗? ”福尔摩斯抛出疑问。他们的马格努森显然没有使用任何类似的东西，只是随意回忆信息，但是这个版本更加狡猾，他认为他可能使用了一种不同的策略。

回到房子里的约翰和夏洛克，他们准备出发去见马格努森，坐乘直升机去与之交易。在他们出发之前，夏洛克反复强调这个计划有多危险，马格努森有多危险。

**“** **你按照我说的带上枪了吗？** **”**

**“** **为什么我要带枪来你父母家吃圣诞晚餐** **? ”**

**“** **在你的大衣里吗** **? ”**

**“** **是的。** **”**

**“** **那我们走吧。** **”**

福尔摩斯和华生都笑了，因为他们忘记了他们之间曾经也发生过这样的对话。他们都认为这很好地概括了他们的友谊。

马格努森正在家里，看着约翰一年前被困在的篝火的录像。福尔摩斯声称马格努森是袭击约翰的幕后黑手，而约翰则被屏幕吸引住了。

**“** **但是看看你是多么关心约翰** **·** **华生，对你而言就是个落难少女。** **”**

约翰似乎没有听到(或者可能只是不关心)当时用来描述他的术语，但华生为他的另一个自己感到羞辱。约翰·华生不是任何人的落难少女，他是一个军人，我去！

马格努森告诉他们，最终的目标是压制麦克罗夫特，他的施压点是夏洛克，他的施压点是约翰，他的施压点是玛丽。夏洛克交出了电脑，但在拿到勒索者对玛丽不利的所有物证之前，他拒绝给出密码。

福尔摩斯和华生都困惑地皱起眉头。在他们的时间线里，由于女佣(福尔摩斯的未婚妻)的关系，他们偷偷溜进了房子，并进入了书房。然而，在他们找到他用来勒索斯莫尔伍德夫人的信件之前，马格努森带着一个女人回来了。那天晚上他们和马格努森没有任何直接交易。

马格努森带着夏洛克和约翰来到一个小房间，打开了门。起初他们很困惑，但是后来他透露阿普尔多是他的思维宫殿的名字; 他头脑里面的东西没有任何实物记录，只是一个复杂的系统记住一切。夏洛克和约翰开始意识到他们刚刚犯下了叛国罪，没有可预见的出路。

他们走到阳台上，马格努森一直在弹约翰的脸 (作为敲诈手段的示范) ，直到麦克罗夫特和后援到达。夏洛克澄清说没有实物记录，马格努森对此表示同意，然后夏洛克从约翰的外套里偷出枪，朝他的头部开了一枪。

**“** **天哪，夏洛克** **! ”**

约翰说它的同时，华生说: “我的天哪! ”

真是一团糟。在他们的时间线里，书房里的女人为被勒索的丈夫报仇，开枪打死了玛格努森。不是福尔摩斯。他们没有出面调解，因为正如福尔摩斯所说的那样，对她的报复进行评判与他们完全无关。

福尔摩斯的胃都打结了，不知道夏洛克这一次打算怎样逃脱。但他也知道，夏洛克没有花时间制定计划; 他能想到的只有再次保证约翰的安全，不惜一切代价，即使这意味着他将自己推向死亡。总有一天，夏洛克·福尔摩斯可能真的会为约翰·华生而死，因为他已经多次尝试这么做了。

**“** **替我向玛丽问好，告诉她现在安全了。** **”**

约翰脸上的表情清楚地表明了此时此刻的他认为夏洛克是多么愚蠢，为了她而牺牲自己。他想要的不是她安全，而是他。这个白痴。

夏洛克的眼神已经死了，现在他确信约翰永远不会是他的了。他使约翰得以留住玛丽，就像他以前选择的那样。他并没有真正想过，这个选择可能会因为最近发生的事情而改变。他对约翰的爱从不动摇，为什么约翰的爱会对玛丽动摇呢？

麦克罗夫特与一些同事交涉——他们也是一开始质问马格努森的委员会成员——他说服他们，派夏洛克去执行军情六处的任务(他不久前要求他拒绝)是最好的办法。

**“** **如果这是某种家庭情感的表达** **...”**

**“** **别傻了。我不是出于兄弟情谊。你知道另外一个发生了什么。** **”**

“还有一个吗? ”华生问福尔摩斯，“你...你 _曾经_...还有一个兄弟吗? ”

福尔摩斯从屏幕看向他的朋友，困惑地说: “没有。”

他们带着疑惑不安的表情一起回到了屏幕前。当然，这对他们来说是全新的，因为这在他们的时间线里没有发生。

一辆汽车停了下来，夏洛克、麦克罗夫特和一名保镖站在飞机旁边。玛丽和约翰下了车，玛丽先到了夏洛克那里。她在约翰的脸颊上亲了一下，保证会一直给约翰找麻烦。

“她到底有什么毛病? ”华生嘟囔着，“她给他惹的麻烦还不够多吗? ”

**“** **这就对了。** **”**

“这是他喜欢的，”福尔摩斯回应了之前的谈话。

华生用喉咙发出一种不满的声音。

**“** **鉴于这可能是我和约翰** **·** **华生的最后一次谈话，你介意让我们单独待会儿吗** **? ”**

“哦，天哪，”华生吸一口气。

“的确，”福尔摩斯小声回答。

麦克罗夫特、玛丽和保镖走开了，两人尴尬地站在那里，不知道该对彼此说些什么。夏洛克告诉约翰他的全名，因为约翰想给婴儿起名字。约翰发誓他们不会用他的名字给他们的女儿取名。

**“** **游戏结束了。** **”**

**“** **游戏永远不会结束，约翰。但是现在可能会有新对手了。** **”**

华生伸出手，不假思索地抓住福尔摩斯的左手。福尔摩斯安慰地捏了捏它，他哪儿也不会去。

夏洛克讲述了麦克罗夫特小时候经常讲述的东风故事。

福尔摩斯笑着说: “我很高兴看到他在其他维度也是个垃圾哥哥。”

约翰问他的计划是什么，夏洛克说他要去卧底，应该需要六个月左右。

**“** **然后呢** **? ”**

**“** **谁知道呢** **? ”**

“他甚至不打算告诉他，他要离开去执行一项最有可能是自杀性的任务? ”华生问道，又生气了。他情不自禁: 这个版本的夏洛克完全令人愤怒。他认为福尔摩斯是个坏人，但是他显然可以变得更坏。

福尔摩斯没有回答，因为他被屏幕上的肢体语言吸引住了，他能感觉到紧张气氛在积聚。

**“** **约翰，有些话我应该说出来，我一直想说，但我从未说出口。既然我们不太可能再见面了，我还是现在说吧** **...”**

夏洛克停顿了一下，无法看着约翰，福尔摩斯喘着气说: “哦，我的上帝。”他能听到下一句话在脑海里蹦来跳去: _‘_ _我爱你_ _’_ 。他的手自然地紧紧抓住华生的手，却没有意识到。

夏洛克深吸了一口气，锁住了约翰的眼睛。

**“** **夏洛克其实是个女孩的名字。** **”**

约翰短暂地转过身，大笑着，夏洛克也回以一个压抑的微笑。

福尔摩斯对自己的怯懦感到沮丧，但同时他也理解这一点。他不希望他们最后一次的互动是痛苦甜蜜的，以“可能会发生什么”及“我会想念你，请不要走”来分别。他希望彼此之间最后的回忆是欢笑声，以及彼此的微笑。

他们握手，约翰看起来好像要放开那只手去拥抱他，但他忍住了。夏洛克走开了。

华生的喉咙低沉地咆哮着，紧紧地握着福尔摩斯的手，“就这样? ”他的脸上露出愤怒的表情，眼神中流露出背叛的神情。

“对他们来说，也许是吧，”福尔摩斯温柔地对他说，诚实地看着他的眼睛，无法掩饰眼神里对华生的真实感受，华生显然对于夏洛克·福尔摩斯拒绝承认自己对约翰·华生的爱感到十分沮丧。

“夏洛克还是一点都不了解约翰，对吧? ”华生开始强烈地咆哮，“没有他，生活就没有意义，所以他需要停止扮演英雄！不再逃避，不再为我牺牲自己，不再因为你对别人不高尚而变得高尚，所以为什么对我来说，你是个混蛋...”

他的长篇大论突然被福尔摩斯的嘴唇打断了，他双手温柔地托着脸颊。华生融入到这个吻中，没有意识到他是多么 _需要_ 这个吻。

福尔摩斯把他们的嘴拉开，两人的额头靠在一起，低声说: “不，不会再跑了。除非你跟在后面。”

“答应我，”华生乞求道。

“我保证，”他发誓说，然后把身子拉得足够远，看着他的眼睛。他在约翰眼中所看到的爱慕与崇拜正在与不安作斗争。他不能接受，“我从来没有像爱你那样爱过别人，”他承认。

华生笑容满面地说: “我当然也爱你，一直都是你。”

他们分享了另一个吻，甚至没有注意到莫里亚蒂重新出现在屏幕上，也没有注意到片尾字幕正在滚动。

“华生? ”福尔摩斯温柔地问，同时再次抽身，双手从脸上垂下。

“嗯? ”

“我强烈坚持胡子 _必须_ 刮掉，”他傻笑着说。

“待会儿，”他眼睛里闪着淘气的光芒答应道，“我倒想看看我能不能用胡茬扎你。”

福尔摩斯的眼睛亮了起来，“就像一个实验? ”

华生笑着，轮到他用手温柔地捧着对方的脸，“你很幸运，我爱你。”

“是的，”福尔摩斯脸上露出满意的笑容，“我很幸运。”

他们笑着，华生把他拉进怀里再吻一下。


End file.
